<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surviving the Present by Enelya_Seregon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253735">Surviving the Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon'>Enelya_Seregon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Time Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, attempted infanticide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve went into the ice Harry was lost and stood in front of a killing curse with a smile just wanting to be reunited with his family across the veil. However, this is Harry Potter and nothing works out the way he wants. Instead Harry wakes up at Hogwarts in 2005. Now he is faced with trying to survive living with a broken bond in the twenty-first century.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/?, Harry Potter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Time Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom!Harry, Family/Parental Avengers fics, Harry Potter Cross-over fics, Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Verse FF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. November 16, (1945) 2005 – February 5, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here we go again. I was planning on waiting another week before posting this, but there were so many wonderful reviews for the first story that I couldn't put if off any longer.<br/>Another note for the story in reguards to the Horcruxes. They are not a big part of the story and beyond the one in Harry none are mentioned. If you want think that there was only Harry and the Diary or think that Dumbledore went out and destroyed them all, doesn't matter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing near Grindelwald Harry allowed himself a moment of happiness. Once he was done this then he would die and be reunited with Steve and Bucky. The higher ups knew about his now broken soul bond and didn’t expect him to return; part of the reason why Harry had been ordered to bring back a corpse not a prisoner. That and they did not want to risk Grindelwald escaping again.</p><p>Holding out his wand Harry cast the spell that would end it all, both the war and his own personal suffering. “Avada Kedavra.” He watched with a small amount of satisfaction as the green beam headed towards the once Dark Lord, only to pause when another person came out of the shadows. <em>Dumbledore. I should have known he would show up at the last second after I’ve done all the hard work.</em></p><p>Standing next to Gellert, Albus conjured a mirror in front of his once lover. He wasn’t about to let this upstart take his glory nor kill his lover. Once Major Potter was dealt with then Albus would ‘capture’ Grindelwald and bring him before the ICW and take all the glory.</p><p>Seeing his spell reflected on himself all Harry felt was relief. Smiling he lowered his wand, spread his arms and leaned his had back welcoming death as an old friend.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>This was how he would be reunited with his husband and brother. He would see his mum again and meet his parents.</p><p>This would bring him peace…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry awoke feeling like shit. Everything hurt. Why was everything hurting when he was supposed to be dead? Groaning he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. He fully expected to be laying in the meadow he had cornered Grindelwald in. Instead he found himself looking at a Hogwarts turned into a battlefield. “What the ever-loving fuck?”</p><p>Getting to his feet Harry scanned the area hoping to see someone familiar or a hint as to what was going on. Making sure he was armed, and his wand was in it’s holster Harry cautiously made his way towards the sounds of fighting.</p><p>“Harry! What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>Harry turned towards the voice in shock. He hadn't heard that voice in ten years. “Draco? What the hell?” He was thankful that the first person he ran into was a friend. Most people would think he considered Draco Malfoy an enemy, but they would be wrong.</p><p>During their second year the pair had run into each other in the library, the usual heated words were exchanged when Harry let out a complaint about Lockhart and how useless he was. After agreeing with the Gryffindor, Draco mentioning that he too was doing self-study they had agreed to share their books and knowledge with the other. The study sessions became more frequent and a friendship developed between the two. They kept up appearances of their feud for the public while managing their friendship in private. By the end of third year Harry considered Draco a closer friend than either Ron or Hermione.</p><p>“Quick! Come with me.” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him to a hidden corner where Lucius and Severus were plotting their next move. “Where the hell have you been for the last ten years?”</p><p>“Alright, stupid question…but what day and year is it?”</p><p>“November sixteenth, two-thousand-five.” Draco stated, looking toughly confused.</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” Harry fell to the ground. He wanted to cry, he was back in his time, but his Steve was still dead.</p><p>“Harry…” Draco knelt beside the distraught man. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“I'm not sure where to start, honestly. So much has happened.”</p><p>“Why don’t you start from when you and Diggory disappeared during the third task.” Severus stated. He could tell that Potter had seen a lot in the time he had been gone, but still might need a calm presence.</p><p>“Pettigrew was there, and he killed Cedric, then he used a bone from Snake face’s dad, cut off his own hand and took my blood to give ol’ Snake face his body back. Snake face talked a lot, called his followers, talked some more then we dulled. Our spells hit and a Priori Incantatem occurred and a golden cage surrounded us. When his spell hit my wand, the cage closed in around me and the next thing I know I'm in nineteen-thirty-five Brooklyn. Thankfully I was found by a magical and his family took me in. I went to Ilvermorny, became an auror and fought in World War Two. Last thing I remember was dulling Grindelwald in nineteen-forty-five when Dumbledore showed up and conjured a mirror. It bounced my AK right back at me and now I'm here. What’s been going on here?”</p><p>Severus put his hand on Draco’s shoulder, stopping him from asking Harry a million questions. “Things here have been going down hill for quite some time. After you and Diggory disappeared Fudge declared that you two had run away together. He refused to believe that…Snake face, as you call him had returned. It allowed the Dark Lord much needed time to recruited new death eaters and place numerous people under the Imperius curse. Fudge was forced out of office in ninety-eight and Pius Thicknesse was elected, unfortunately he was under the Imperius curse. During his time as Minister laws were passed that made being a muggle-born illegal and brought back muggle hunting. The Dark Lord declared himself ruler of the wizarding world.</p><p>Lucius, Draco, and I have been spying on the dark faction for years now. The Order hasn’t been able to do much, nor have they been able to recruit many people to fight against the Dark Lord. Most people just want to hide and pretend that nothing was happening. Dumbledore was becoming desperate and called out the Dark Lord. Instead of picking an out of the way place to hold their war it was decided to hold the battle here at Hogwarts, the idiots. That was three days ago.”</p><p>Harry rubbed a hand over his face. There were times he couldn’t believe the idiocy of wizards. “Alright fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Getting up Harry stretched. “I assume Snake Face will spot me quickly once I get out there. Can I count on you to watch my six?”</p><p>“I don’t know about your six Mr. Potter, but we will cover you from behind.” Lucius stated. He wanted an end to this insanity.</p><p>Chuckling Harry made his way into the battle, not bothering to mask his magic nor his presence. Completely ignoring everyone else he made his way to where he could see Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling. Clearing his throat, he stood by, waiting for them to notice them. After waiting a while, he got impatient and shot a blast of noise from his wand. “You know, last time I checked children should not be involved in wars, especially not as combatants. You should both be ashamed of yourselves.”</p><p>“Harry Potter. After all these years you finally have the nerve to face me.” Voldemort hissed at the missing boy-who-lived. While it had been much easier taking over without him around, having him missing made people hope and he couldn’t have that. He would much rather just kill the boy and be done with it.</p><p>Dumbledore, however, was having a panic attack. He recognized the man before them as the one who almost killed his lover in a duel and as the one who had publicly shammed him in Diagon Alley for not fighting. That the boy was Harry Potter made everything worse. Now he was back, and it was going to ruin all his plans. Then again…now that Potter was back, he could put some of his other plans into place.</p><p>While Dumbledore was planning and Voldemort was monologuing, Harry was getting bored and pissed off. All he wanted to do was to die so he could see Steve again and these two idiots were forcing him to play hero again. “Fuck this shit.” Reaching for his belt Harry pulled his pistol.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald fell to the ground, dead.</p><p>Behind him Harry could hear near hysterical laugher. Turning around he saw Severus Snape sitting 0n the ground laughing. Smirking to himself Harry had to admit that there was something rather amusing about killing the dark lord with a no-Maj weapon. Turning his attention back to the Death Eaters Harry fired again and again, eventually having to pull out his rifle to deal with the snake face bastard’s followers. Putting his guns away Harry turned and walked towards the castle.</p><p>“Harry my boy, what have you done?” Dumbledore looked at the bodies horrified. This was not what he had planned.</p><p>“I'm sorry, did you not want Voldemort dead? Unfortunately, there is not much I can do about that now.” Shrugging, Harry turned away from the old headmaster and continued his way to the castle. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like a few moments to myself.”</p><p>From their spot on the battlefield the Malfoys watched Harry with concern. “Come Severus. We need to keep an eye on Potter. There is something wrong.” Lucius reached down and pulled the potion master to his feet and followed the saviour into the castle. Seeing him disappear into the dungeons the three Slytherins rushed forward needing to make sure that they didn’t loose Harry in the maze of halls. They followed him into an abandoned classroom and were extremely glad that they did.</p><p>Harry left the battlefield feeling drained and just done. He headed into the castle and made his way into the dungeons; he knew that it would take Dumbledore a while to find him down here. Finding an empty classroom, he went in and settled down on the teacher’s desk. Pulling his pistol, he made sure he still had a bullet left. Nodding to himself Harry turned the safety off, cocked the gun and put it to his head. There was no way he was waiting around to die.</p><p>Entering the room Lucius and Draco rushed forward to stop Harry from shooting himself. Draco reached Harry first and grabbed the gun, pulling it away from the other man’s head. Realizing that things could escalate quickly (and he only had the one bullet) Harry was quick to click the safety back on. “Damn it, Draco, let go! Just let me do this!”</p><p>“Like fuck I'm going to let you blow your brains out. Give me the gun Potter.”</p><p>“Draco is correct. Killing yourself is not the answer Potter, please give us the gun.”</p><p>While Harry and the Malfoys were arguing Severus studied the saviour’s magic, there was something off with it. Casting a diagnostic charm Severus slowly made his way to stand next to the desk Harry was sitting on. Reading the results Severus sighed, <em>that makes all too much sense. Clearly, he has lost his bonded and wishes to join him. I assume he does not know the reason his is still alive. </em>“Harry.” He spoke silently but all three wizards froze.</p><p>Harry froze hearing the potion master call his name. He was sure in all his time at Hogwarts he had never heard the dour man call him by his first name. Looking over at the dark man Harry blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Harry,” Severus spoke gently not wanting to spook the young man with his news. “I understand that you have lost your bonded and wish to be reunited with him, but I believe you need to look at this first.” Slowly he handed Harry the diagnostic parchment with the important information circled.</p><p>Taking the parchment Harry looked it over, not quite sure what he was looking at.</p><p>
  <em>Hadrian (Harry) Jameson Potter born July 31, 1980</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Father: James Fleamont Potter – deceased</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother: Lily Elenore Evans – deceased</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Godfather: Sirius Orion Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>List of Injuries: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruised ribs </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Multiple shallow cuts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strained left wrist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soul Connections:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Theodore Grant (Grandfather)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah Theodora Rogers nee Grant (mother) – deceased bond broken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven Grant Rogers (husband) – injured bond</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James Buchanan Barnes (brother) – inured bond</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Physical Ailments:</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Pregnancy – Hidden – 9 months 16 days</em> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry blinked at the parchment a few times, not quite believing what he was seeing. “I’m pregnant?” The gun fell from his numb fingers onto the desk and was quickly pushed away by a concerned Lucius.</p><p>“Harry,” Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like me to check you over and make sure you both are alright?” He waited until Harry nodded before casting a few more spells. “It seems that your magic decided you were in too much danger and hid the pregnancy from you. The baby is fine, though it will take a few more months before the child can be born safely. I would say you can expect the child to arrive in early February. I believe that you should start to display some symptoms in the coming weeks as your magic decides that you are now safe. Would you like to know the gender?”</p><p>Harry was stunned. He was pregnant, with Steve’s child. <em>Damn that man. Even dead he’s still saving me.</em> “Yes please. I would like to know the gender. It will make picking names easier.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Lucius stopped Severus before he could cast the spell looking at the open door. “It would be best if we finish this conversation some where safer.”</p><p>“Where would you suggest Mr. Malfoy?” Harry asked.</p><p>“It’s Lucius, and I suggest Malfoy manor. I sealed the manor not long after the Dark Lord rose and have been living in one of my smaller houses. No one can enter who is not of Malfoy blood or brought in by one of Malfoy blood. It is probably just as safe as Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Well, considering that Dumbledore is in Hogwarts I think your place is safer. Let’s go before he catches us.” Jumping off the desk Harry headed for the door. “Oh, before I forget. Is Dumbledore still the Supreme Mugwump?”</p><p>“No.” Draco smiled at the remembrance of Dumbledore losing his titles. “He lost that title not long after you disappeared. If I remember correctly a man by the name of Abamonti is now the Supreme Mugwump.”</p><p>“That’s good. If he’s anything like his father or grandfather I suppose, then he will be a good leader.” Not waiting for the others to keep up Harry left the classroom and headed towards Hogsmeade. He made it all the way to the gates before he was stopped by a rush of Order members.</p><p>“Harry my boy! Where are you off to in such a rush?” Dumbledore rushed over with Hermione and Ron close beside him.</p><p>Harry was instantly on high alert. “I'm leaving Hogwarts for a bit. I want to see what has happened while I was away.”</p><p>“Do you really think that is wise? It would be much better for you to remain here were it is safe. We were not able to capture all of Voldemort’s Death Eaters. I would also very much like to know where you have been for the last ten years. We were all very worried about you.”</p><p>“Yeah, mate where have you been? We were supposed to become aurors together.” Ron said looking disappointed. Harry instantly noticed that he wore neither auror robes nor any other symbols marking him as an auror.</p><p>“You know that was very irresponsible of you Harry.”  Hermione lectured from Dumbledore’s other side. “Taking off like that just before OWL year. Did you even bother to complete your schooling? If you don’t have at least five OWL’s they can take away your wand and bind your magic.”</p><p>“She is correct my boy. Perhaps it would be best if you remain here and study for your OWL’s then you can study for your NEWTs afterwards. I'm sure Hermione will be more than willing to help you study.” Dumbledore was looked extremely pleased with the idea of snapping Harry's wand and binding his magic.</p><p>“I don’t think so. You see I’ve already taken both my OWL’s and NEWT’s. In fact, I skipped fifth year as my placement tests for Ilvermorny were the OWL exams. I passed all fourteen exams. I then went on to take nine NEWTs. On top of that I’ve passed the MACUSA advanced auror training with flying colours and for the past five years I have been working for the ICW. And as I told you once before Albus, I am not your boy. I am Auror Major Hadrian Potter with the ICW special teams. Thankfully, you are no longer the Supreme Mugwump and thus not my boss. Now, if you don’t mind, I have things to do and places to be.” Not waiting another moment Harry turned and walked through the gates, trusting that Snape and the Malfoys would have his back.</p><p>Only when they had reached the safety of Hogsmeade did the four men stop. “If you will take my arm Pot…Harry. I will apparate you to Malfoy Manor. I have had experience apparating with a pregnant person before so I can promise you that you both will be safe.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I trust you. I'm not sure why, but I do.” All four men chuckled at Harry’s admission.</p><p>“Shall we go before we receive more company?” Holding his arm out Lucius waited for Harry to take a firm hold before apparating away. They arrived in an opulent receiving hall, Draco and Severus arriving seconds later. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor. You will be safe here. If you will follow me, I will show you to your room and have food brought up.”</p><p>Following Lucius up the stairs Harry looked around understanding why Draco was such a stuck-up prat in school. Lucius gave Harry a room in the family wing, a few doors down from Draco and Severus’ room. “This is your room; our rooms are in the same hallway and if you need anything just call for Twig. I will leave you in Severus’ care. Let me know if you need anything at all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucius. I won't impose on you long. I want to return home as soon as I can.”</p><p>“And where is home for you?’ Severus asked as he entered the room holding a small box of potions.</p><p>“Brooklyn, New York.”</p><p>“Any place specifically in Brooklyn?” Lucius asked wanting to help the young man as much as he could. Draco had told Lucius all about his and Harry’s friendship and about the hardships the other boy had gone through while at school. He had also told his father about the belief Draco had about Harry’s home life.</p><p>“We had plans to buy a house on Stratford avenue. It was a three-story white house with a tower. It was our dream to buy that house and raise a family.” Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He was never going to raise this child with Steve in that house, but he would go back to Brooklyn and raise Steve’s child, alone. </p><p>“Do you remember the house number?”</p><p>“Four-ninety-three. It was four-ninety-three. We both talked about it so often, even when we were off fighting there is no way we could ever forger that number.”</p><p>“I shall leave you two to your exam.” Bowing Lucius left the room and headed for his study. He had a house to buy in Brooklyn.</p><p>“Well Harry, shall we continue the examination?” Severus put the box down on the bedside table and waited for the young man to nod his head before casting the necessary spells. Reading over the parchment Severus nodded then handed them over. “You and the child are healthy, though you could use to eat a little more. I have brought you prenatal potions, you need to take one everyday, either when you wake up or before you go to bed. What else,” Severus smiled at the annoyed look on Harry’s face. “Oh yes. You are having a son.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile. He was having a son, exactly what Steve wanted. He knew immediately what he would name his child but decided to keep it to himself for now. “Any thing else I need to worry about?”</p><p>“The only thing I will tell you is that unless you plan on flying to America in an airplane, I would wait until your son is a month old before port-keying or taking the floo. If you need a healer, I can offer my services. I am a licenced healer and have delivered a few babies.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I think that would be a good idea, I'm not sure if I can trust anyone else here.”</p><p>“I know none of us here got off to the best start,” Harry snorted making Severus smile. “However, I swore by Lily’s memory to protect you and that includes your son.” Reaching out Severus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. “Let me know if you need anything. I’ll leave you to settle in.” Giving Harry a small smile Severus left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Leaning against the door he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Everything alright Sev?” Lucius asked coming down the hall.</p><p>Pushing himself off the door Severus managed a small smile. “Yes, everything is fine Luc. I'm just relieved that Harry is back, safe and the dark lord is gone.”</p><p>“Come,” Lucius reached out a hand to the older man. “It’s been a long day, we’re all tired, we should all get some sleep.” Wrapping his fingers around Severus’ hand Lucius led the darker man to his room.</p><p>In his room Harry sat on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest, the same as he did over ten years ago when he first time traveled. Only this time he knew there would be no mum to come in and comfort him. Pressing his eyes to his knees Harry allowed himself to cry. He was stuck in his own time again, without Steve or Bucky or his mum. All he had now was a broken heart and Steve’s son.</p><p>Coming up from getting a snack in the kitchens Draco paused outside of Harry’s room. He was certain he heard crying. Opening the door, he felt a pull on his heart strings. It looked like Harry’s world had collapsed on itself, leaving him the only person left. Feeling bad for the other man Draco brought his snacks into the room with him and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I brought some tea,” Draco said quietly.</p><p>Harry lifted his head and gave a small smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>Transfiguring another cup from the saucer Draco poured them both a cup and settled down beside Harry in silence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next morning when Harry woke, he was alone, tucked into his bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in a bed this comfortable. Stretching Harry reached across the bed searching for Steve, only to find empty space. Opening his eyes, it took a moment for Harry to remember where and when he was. Remembering exactly what had happened Harry collapsed into tears. Clutching the pillow to his chest he tried to take a small amount of comfort from the softness.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he lay there for but eventually his hunger and the need for the bathroom won out. Getting up Harry headed for the bathroom and freshened up. Getting into the shower Harry sighed as he felt the hot water run over him. <em>When was the last time I had a hot shower? </em> Harry thought as he washed his hair. <em>It had to be in London, before Bucky died.</em> Feeling depressed again Harry got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. Needing to get away from his thoughts Harry went in search of a distraction.</p><p>“Is there an elf that can help me?” he called. A moment later a well-dressed elf appeared.</p><p>“How might Twig be assisting master’s guest?”</p><p>“Where is your master Twig?”</p><p>“Master is in the small living room with Potion Master Snape and the young master.”</p><p>“Can you show me where the small living room is?”</p><p>“Follow Twig.”</p><p>Coming down the stairs Harry followed the house elf to what it called the small living room. Standing in the doorway Harry took a moment to collect himself and observe. In the room Lucius was sitting on a large couch reading a book while nursing a pot of tea. Across from him sitting in front of the fireplace Draco and Severus were playing a game of chess.</p><p>Looking up from his book Lucius chuckled at the disgruntled look on Draco’s face. “I'm not sure what you’re so upset about Dragon. You have been playing against Sev for years now and you have yet to beat him. Though I will admit you have improved quite a bit over the years, it’s going to take more practise to beat him. Good morning Harry, I hope you slept well.”</p><p>“I did thank you. I honestly can't remember the last time I sept in such a comfortable bed.” Walking into the room Harry stood behind Draco and studied the chess board for a moment, letting Severus make his move. Smirking Harry took one of Draco’s pieces and moved it on the board. “Check Mate.”</p><p>“How did you do that?” Draco asked amazed. He had been playing chess against Severus since he was a small child and had yet to beat him.</p><p>“Lots of study and forced games. That and fighting in different wars for years.” Harry walked over to the couch and accepted the cup of tea Lucius held out for him.</p><p>“What wars did you fight in?” Draco asked, getting up from the chess table and settling down in a near by chair.</p><p>Harry took a long sip of his tea before answering. “If you really want to know I’ll give you some locations and dates for you to look up. I don’t really want to talk about it just yet.”</p><p>“I can work with that.” Draco smiled as he made his own cup of tea. He could well understand not wanting to talk about one’s deeds during war. He was still trying to come to terms with the things he had been forced to do during the last ten years. However, he was extremely curious about what Harry had been up to.</p><p>Nodding Harry summoned parchment and a quill and quickly wrote out a list of his missions before he joined the SSR. “Here,” he passed it over to Draco. “This is everything up till ninteen-forty-three.” Not waiting for an answer Draco jumped up and raced to the library.</p><p>“What happened in ninteen-forty-three?” Severus asked as he sat on armrest next to Lucius. Harry noticed this with a sad smile. Clearly there was something going on between those two.</p><p>“I was assigned to the Strategic Scientific Reserve.” Harry gripped his cup so tight his knuckles turned white.</p><p>Lucius reached out and touched the younger man on the arm. “You don’t have to tell us if it too painful. But know that whenever you want to talk, we will be here to listen.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The three sat in silence drinking their tea and munching on the snacks the house elves had brought. “Can I ask, how long you two…” Harry finally got the courage to ask after his third cup of tea.</p><p>Both men laughed. “Sev and I started dating back in school. Unfortunately, my father had already written up a marriage contract with Narcissa that I could not get out of. Thankfully, Severus was very understanding and stayed close. After Narcissa was killed I asked if Severus was willing to start up again.” Reaching over Lucius held Severus’ hand in his own. “We have been together for four years now.”</p><p>Harry smiled but both men noticed that the smile did not make it to his eyes. “That’s good. I'm happy for you both.”</p><p>Severus and Lucius shared a nervous look. “Can we ask how long you were together with your bonded?”</p><p>“It would have been ten years in July, but I lost him in February. He asked me out a couple weeks before my fifteenth birthday. That was in nineteen-thirty-five. He asked me to marry him in June of nineteen-forty-three. We had to plan that day together for a while, or at least I did, he had the day on leave.”</p><p>The three men sat in silence for a while, none of them quite sure what to talk about. Eventually it was Severus who spoke, “would you like to play a game of chess?”</p><p>Smiling Harry quickly agreed and both men made their way over to the chess board and settled in. Lucius shook his head and called for more tea as he picked up his book again. The pair were still playing the same game when Draco returned some hours later with a large stack of parchment. Slumping down on the couch beside Lucius Draco stared at the dark-haired wizard in disbelief.</p><p>“How in Merlin’s name are you still alive Potter?”</p><p>Harry looked up from his game with an amused if pained expression. “First off, it’s Rogers, not Potter. Second, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Rogers?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Yes. My bonded husband was Steve Rogers. We agreed that I would take his name as he is…was Heir Grant so it made more sense for me to take on his name as it was most likely that it would be our grandchildren or even great-grandchildren that would inherit the Potter and Black titles.” Harry was silent, lost in thought for a moment. “I guess our son will inherit all three titles now.”</p><p>“Okay, what about this Harry,” Draco waved a long piece of parchment in Harry’s direction.</p><p>“That is a piece of parchment Draco.”</p><p>Severus and Lucius both laughed. “He’s right Draco.” Severus smirked. “That is a piece of parchment.”</p><p>“I hate all of you.” Draco growled out. “I meant what is on the parchment. This list of wars, Dark Lords, and other dark wizards he took down. Over one hundred sanctioned removal of dark wizards and ten Dark Lords taken down in just under three years. Never mind all the smaller witches and wizards taken down during the fights. All of it done solo.”</p><p>Severus and Lucius turned and stared at Harry in shock. “Is Draco telling the truth Harry? Did you truly do all that?”</p><p>Harry sighed and moved a piece on the chess board. “Yes. That’s a rough list of what I’ve done; and no, I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Severus nodded. “That’s fine. We understand the difficulty in speaking about such things and will not ask until you are ready.” He shot Draco a glare to make sure the other man understood.</p><p>“Severus is correct. We have all done things we would rather not talk about. However, if there is anything, we can do for you please let us know.” Lucius poured himself another cup of tea and picked up his book.</p><p>“Actually,” Harry hesitated for a moment. He knew he could trust Draco and the blond had told him that Lucius and Severus were trustworthy, so Harry wanted to try and trust them. “I was wondering if you were able to find information on a couple people for me.”</p><p>“Of course. I presume these people would be in America?” Lucius stood and made his way over to the small writing desk in the corner.</p><p>“Yes, they are. I think they might both be in New York, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” Harry smiled ruefully at the chess board as he made another move.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be an issue. Tell me their names and as much information about them as you can. I’ll ask my contacts and see what I can come up with for you.” Sitting at the desk Lucius pulled parchment, quill, and ink towards him.</p><p>“The first man is Jared Alexander Coulson. He graduated from Ilvermorny in nineteen-thirty-seven, attended the advanced auror training program from nineteen-thirty-seven to nineteen-forty. After graduating with high honors, he accepted a position with the Unspeakables. His parents are Lynnette and Alexander Coulson. They both taught at Ilvermorny, Lynnette was head of Wampus house and taught runes and warding while Alexander taught dueling and law. His younger sister is Abigale. If I remember correct one of his grandfather’s name was Phillip. The last letter I received from him, he told me that he was seeing a girl named Elizabeth Gray.”</p><p>Lucius quickly noted everything Harry told him. “This is all very good. The more information I have the easier it is to find the person. Who is the second person you need found?”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself in a hug. “I'm not even sure he would still be alive. I’m looking for Steve’s grandfather, Lord Theodore Grant. His parents were Demetrius Grant and Rihanna O’Brien. He was married to Stefanus Prince who was the son of Septimus Prince and-”</p><p> “Ariel Black.” Severus interrupted him looking shocked.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Septimus Prince is my Twice-Great-Grandfather. I’m descended from Stefanus’ younger brother, Severino.”</p><p>“That’s crazy! What a small world.”</p><p>“It gets smaller.” Severus smiled at the young man. He knew Harry would love to have more family. “My great grandmother, Severino’s wife, was Charlotte Potter.”</p><p>“So that makes you my great uncle or is it cousin?” Harry was excited here was another family member.</p><p>“Whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“So, I guess that makes us cousins Harry.” Draco stood and made his way over to where Harry was sitting and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders.</p><p>Harry smiled up at the blond. It felt nice to have family again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Over the next few weeks Harry got closer to the other three men. He and Draco took up their friendship where it left off and it only grew from there. The pair split their time between gossiping, playing quidditch or chess, or just sitting together talking about nothing at all.</p><p>Lucius spent time helping Harry get caught up with twenty-first century politics, both British and American. Together they worked with the Goblins to claim Harry’s lordships. He also helped Harry legally change his last name to Rogers without losing the lordships. Lucius taught Harry the same lessons he had taught Draco when he was younger; he even shared some stories from when Draco was a child.</p><p>Harry fully enjoyed the lessons, especially when Lucius told him that they were the same that he had given Draco. Lucius went out of his way to treat both Harry and Draco the same, with minor exceptions for Harry’s condition. When he found them flying after the snitch like teenagers Lucius lost his temper and dressed both boys down for their lack of thought. Harry was shocked, the only ones to ever get mad at him for endangering his life were his mum and granddad, but that was sixty years ago now.</p><p>Severus played chess with Harry. Both men were glad to have an opponent that challenged them and could hold a decent conversation while playing. Once Severus was convinced that Harry understood what he was talking about, they talked about new potions developments in the last six decades. When they weren’t talking about academia Severus told Harry stories about his and Lily’s childhood. After a few days of these stories Harry began opening up to the other man and told Severus about his time in Brooklyn.</p><p>Though in the beginning, they spent just as much time yelling at one another as they did sharing stories. It was cathartic for both men to voice all the issues they had with one another. Lucius and Draco had run into the small living room the first time they heard shouting, fearing that they had begun dueling. Entering the room, they were shocked to find both wands sitting on a small table near the door while the two wizards were on the other side of the room yelling at the other.</p><p>“Well,” Lucius said as he steered Draco out of the room. “At least they had the forethought to put their wands out of reach before starting in on each other.”</p><p>“Do you really think letting them scream at one another like this is a good idea?” Draco was reluctant to leave Harry alone with Severus.</p><p>“I think they really need this Draco. They both have a lot of pent up issues with one another. They are dealing with it in a way that works for them and they are being safe about it.”</p><p>“Safe!” Draco gestured angrily at the pair still screaming at one another. “What part about that is safe?”</p><p>“Their wands are across the room on a table that is warded against them being summoned, even by their owners. They have done everything in their power to make sure neither one can hurt the other. Right now, they are simply releasing tension. Come with me to my office, we will let them clear the air and calm down.” Placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder Lucius guided him away from the screaming pair to the quieter part of the house.</p><p>A little while later, after Severus had come into Lucius' office to rant about idiot Gryffindors, Draco with the help of the elves, brought a tray of tea and snacks up to Harry’s room. Knocking gently, he waited for the quiet ‘come in.’ Opening the door, he quickly entered before closing the door behind him. Putting the tray down on the table in front of the fire. “Get your arse over here and talk to me.” Sitting down on the chair he shot Harry a dark look until he wandered over and began pacing in front of the fire.</p><p>“I can’t believe that greasy git. Getting mad at me for nothing more than who my father is. I didn’t even know the man; how could I be like him? It’s not fair! You know I was really looking forward to potions. Then that damn git opened his mouth and ruined it all.”</p><p>Draco simply offered the other man a cup of tea and a cookie. “I'm listening. Continue.”</p><p>“I mean honestly who holds their father’s existence against them. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him, no matter how hard I tried it was never good enough. It didn’t matter to him that I couldn’t read the notes on the board or had been given any of the muggleborn pack.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“I found out that each muggleborn is given a pack of books that explains the wizarding world to them. It gives them a breakdown of each class and some of the basic knowledge that most kids growing up in the wizarding world are taught.”</p><p>“Things like what?” Draco was confused. What did the muggleborns need to know that was so special?</p><p>“Like the difference between slicing, dicing and chopping. Basic Latin.”</p><p>“That’s crazy! I thought that was just common knowledge.”</p><p>“Exactly. It’s common knowledge for the purebloods and half-bloods raised in the wizarding world, but for those of us raised in the muggle world it’s all new. And I was never given any of that information. Hagrid was the one who introduced me to the wizarding world for fuck sakes. They sent someone who was expelled and can't use magic to introduce me to magic!”</p><p>“Seriously! That’s ridiculous. They’re supposed to send one of the Heads of House to the muggleborns. They’ve even sent Severus to introduce some muggleborns.”</p><p>“Exactly! Instead Dumbledore sends fucking Hagrid! I swear he purposefully kept me in the dark about the wizarding world. I never even knew about the lordships until I went to Gringotts in the nineteen-thirties! I swear he just wanted me to stand in front of Voldemort and let the bastard kill me to get rid of the Horcrux in my head.”</p><p>“What horcrux?” Severus demanded from the doorway.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” Harry demanded. He couldn’t believe that Severus had come into his room without him knowing about it.</p><p>“Long enough. I want to be upset with Dumbledore about his plans regarding you, however I know better and thus I am not surprised.”</p><p>Shaking his head Harry just conjured a loveseat. “Oh, just pull Lucius in and join us already. It’s easier to talk here than having one of you hiding out in the hall.”</p><p>Smiling Severus reached back and tugged Lucius into the room. Together they sat on the loveseat and Lucius called a house-elf for more tea, cups and a few more snacks. “I apologise for interrupting Harry, however I thought it best if you and Severus spoke again now that you have both calmed some.”</p><p>“That’s true. Though it felt good to vent honestly.” Harry chuckled as he sat down. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“You said something about having a Horcrux?” Severus looked upset about the notion.</p><p>“Had. I had a horcrux inside me. Turned out that the evil bastard left a piece of himself inside my head when he tried to kill me. The goblins found it when Granddad took us to the bank, in the thirties. They took me into the ritual room and removed it along with a few other compulsions, spells and potions that Dumbledore placed on me. They were quite upset actually.”</p><p>“No wonder. If you had that many issues they would be upset. Goblins do not like it when heirs or lords are put under someone else’s control.” Lucius helped himself to a small sandwich the elves had brought.</p><p>“That makes sense. They would want the people with the money to be able to make clear decisions.” Draco said as he poured himself another cup of tea.</p><p>“But it has been removed.” Severus needed to know.</p><p>“Yes. It was removed quickly, the first time I went to Gringotts.”</p><p>“Good. Now, what about Hagrid introducing you to the wizarding world?”</p><p>“What’s to know? Dumbledore decided to keep me in the dark about the wizarding world as much as possible. He sent Hagrid to make sure I went into Gryffindor and hated everything to do with Slytherin and look up to Dumbledore. I think he knew about the Horcrux and had plans…oh Merlin what the hell was that?” Harry jumped a little and put a hand on his belly.</p><p>“What was what?”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>The three men all jumped up and rushed forward concerned. Harry blinked and waited with a hand resting on his stomach. Then he felt it again. A movement in his belly. “There’s something going on in my stomach.”</p><p>“What exactly is going on?” Severus asked. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on, but he needed to hear it.</p><p>“It felt like…butterflies moving around in there.”</p><p>Smiling Severus slowly guided Harry back into his chair. “That is your son moving around. Eventually the movements will be strong enough to be felt by others.”</p><p>“You mean that you will be able to feel the baby move.”</p><p>“Yes. That’s exactly what I mean. I'm glad that you can feel the movements. It usually happens around thirteen to eighteen weeks, while others can't feel it until past twenty weeks. This proves that your magic is feeling safe enough to begin showing your pregnancy.”</p><p> The other three men were all smiling and feeling happy about this development. Harry, however, was feeling unsure. A part of him was happy that the child was alright and that his magic was happy and safe. The larger part of him was still upset and unhappy. He was pregnant with Steve’s son, but Steve was dead. Their bond was broken, and a large portion of his soul was missing.</p><p>Sensing the change in Harry’s mood Severus stood and herded the Malfoys out of the room with him. “I’ll come and check up on you tomorrow Harry. Get some rest tonight.” Closing the door behind them he sighed and turned to the two blonds. “We need to keep an eye on Harry. He’s having a difficult time dealing with the broken bond. I'm worried about him.”</p><p>Lucius pulled the dark man into his arms. “Don’t worry Sev. We’ll keep an eye on Harry. None of us want anything to happen to him or his child.” Sharing a look with Draco, Lucius pulled Severus into their room.</p><p>In the hall Draco stares at Harry’s closed door with worry. Remembering how sharing his midnight snack with the other man helped that first night Draco headed for the kitchens. Pulling out a tray from the cupboard he piled it with sweets, including a miniature treacle tart the elves had made just for Harry. Going over to the stove he quickly boiled a kettle of water then make a pot full of hot chocolate. Putting it along with two cups on the tray he gathered it all up and headed back up to Harry’s room.</p><p>Knocking the blond didn’t wait for Harry to call out, rather he just opened the door and entered the room. Harry, he noticed hadn’t moved from where they left him earlier. The man was still sitting in the chair, hand on his stomach and a lost expression on his face. Setting the tray down Draco silently poured two cups of hot chocolate and filled two plates with treats. Setting one cup and plate down in front of the silent man Draco then knelt in front of him.</p><p>“Harry,” he called softly. “I can't pretend to understand the pain you are going through, but I do know that the pain of loss does eventually fade. I know when I lost my mother, I didn’t think I would ever get over it. I hurt for a long time, it still hurts even today, but I don’t feel crushed by the loss. Eventually you will come out from under the crushing weight of your loss.”</p><p>Harry looked at the blond with tears in his eyes. “I’ve lost part of my soul Draco. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it. It hurts even more knowing that I'm pregnant but that my child will never know his father. Steve always wanted kids; he was so looking forward to being a dad but now he never will. On top of it all I’m pretty sure that with the lost bond I won't live past my child’s seventeenth birthday.”</p><p>“Oh Harry.” Draco wasn’t sure what to say, so instead he simply wrapped the other man in his arms. He held on tight as Harry let lose and cried on his shoulder. When Harry stopped crying, Draco pulled away just enough to see that the other man had fallen asleep. Shifting around Draco stood with Harry in his arms and took the other man to his bed. Waving his wand Draco transfigured Harry’s cloths into pajamas then cast a monitoring charm on Harry. Gathering up the tray Draco headed back to his room.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>When Harry woke next, he still felt tired. His head felt full of cotton and his limbs as if they were made of lead. Looking across at the window he could see the blue sky with birds flying around. Grunting Harry buried his head in the blankets content to just stay where he was for the rest of time…that was until the thing in his stomach moved again.</p><p>Immediately Harry jumped out of bed startled and unnerved. Shaking off the shock Harry figured now that he was out of bed he might as well do something. Sighing he made his way over to the bathroom and into the shower, hoping that the hot water will ease the pain in his muscles. Turning the hot water on as hot as he could stand Harry quickly got under the spray. He stood there until his skin could no longer take the heat. Getting out he quickly dried himself then got dressed.</p><p>Figuring he was up he might as well make an appearance downstairs to prevent the other three men from invading his room again. Slowly, as he had very little energy, Harry made his way down to the small living room where the others were likely to gather.</p><p>“Good morning Harry,” Lucius greeted the younger man from where he sat going over some paperwork. Nodding Harry sat down in an overlarge chair near the roaring fire somehow feeling cold despite the shower. “Did you sleep well?” The blond lord was concerned for the young man he was coming to view as a son.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I'm not sure really. I'm still really tired. Everything hurts right now, and I don’t know why.”</p><p>“I would suspect that your body is once again showing pregnancy symptoms.” Severus handed Harry a cup of tea along with a small plate of food. “You need to eat everyday and rest as much as possible. Your body is going through months of development in only a few days.” Taking the plate Harry nodded unhappily. Severus sighed at Harry’s demeanor; he was extremely worried about his mental state. “Let me know if the pain is too much for you. There are a few potions that you can still take while pregnant.”</p><p>Harry ate his food in silence, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Occasionally, one of the others would fill his cup or plate and Harry would dutifully consume the nourishment, but that was the extent of his involvement. Around him Lucius, Severus and Draco made plans for the coming Yule season. They did try to get Harry involved but the pregnant man seemed lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>For his part Harry did hear what the others were talking about but couldn’t find the energy to become involved. His last Yule was spent out in the field with Steve, Bucky and the Commandos. They had taken down another Hydra base and instead of jumping on a transport back to England they all decided to stay for another couple of days and enjoy some quiet downtime away from everyone else. After all, with Harry and Steve’s magic they didn’t really have too many problems. It had been a quiet celebration, none of them had really been able to get presents for the others, but they all enjoyed one another’s company.</p><p>Now he was here in the future, without his husband or brother. If he had stayed in the past and the train or the plane had never happened, then he would be back in either England or America with his family. He and Steve would be married, and their son would have been born weeks ago. Standing abruptly Harry rushed out of the living room, ignoring the calls for him to wait, and hid himself in his room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Over the next few weeks Harry sank into a depression. He spent most of his days sitting in his room in front of the fire staring off into the flames. Occasionally he would press his hand against his stomach feeling the baby move and thinking of Steve.</p><p>Severus, Lucius and Draco all tried to engage Harry in different activities with no luck. He refused to play chess with Severus, had no interest in learning about his lordships from Lucius or talking quidditch with Draco. The more the baby moved the further Harry sank into depression.</p><p>The three men were slightly grateful when Harry went into labour late in the night of February 4<sup>th</sup>. At first Harry ignored the pain radiating through his lower back and abdomen. He continued going about his day as normal, or at least what had become his new normal.</p><p>Harry spent most of his day sitting in the chair by the fire in his room just staring into the flames. Every few hours Draco, Lucius or Severus would come and bring him food and tea which he would consume slowly. Sometimes he wouldn’t even bother getting out of his bed, just laying on his side staring out the window.</p><p>Today was different. Harry woke to a sharp pain in his back and abdomen. Ignoring it he forced himself out of bed and into the shower. Once done in the bathroom he moved to get dressed in loose fitting pants and shirt, his skin was now too sensitive to be wearing tight fitting clothes. Siting down in his chair Harry glanced over at the calendar Draco had brought him to help keep track of what day it was, and Harry felt his chest tightening. February fourth. Tomorrow would be one year since Steve had died.</p><p>Another flash of pain had Harry gasping for breath and clutching his stomach. Thankfully the pain was gone by the time Draco arrived with his breakfast. “Morning Harry. How are you today?” setting the tray down Draco sat in the chair opposite Harry, helping himself to a cup of tea.</p><p>“Still here. This is a hard week. It’s been a year since Bucky died and tomorrow will be a year since I lost Steve.”</p><p>Reaching over Draco placed a hand on Harry’s leg. “You have lost so much, but you have us still. I know it’s not the same, but you’re not alone.”</p><p>Nodding Harry gave the blond’s hand a quick squeeze. “Thanks Draco. I might believe it sometime.”</p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you this morning?” Draco hoped that this time Harry would agree, but he wasn’t in luck.</p><p>“No thank you. I’m alright alone.” Harry appreciated that everyday Draco offered to stay with him and never seemed upset when he said no. It was nice to know that when he was ready for company Draco would be there no questions asked.</p><p>Around lunch time Lucius was the one to bring him food. Today he came not only with food and tea, but also a book. Setting the tray down Lucius handed Harry the book. “You mentioned liking this book, so I went and got it for you.”</p><p>Taking the book Harry looked down at the title and smiled. <em>The Hobbit</em>. “Thank you, Lucius. I appreciate this.” Running his hand over the cover he smiled.</p><p>Reaching out Lucius rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. “Any time Harry. When you are close to finishing that book, let me know and I shall get you the next one. I know that you wish to remain alone for now, and that is perfectly acceptable. Know that when ever you are ready for company, we shall all be there for you.” Giving Harry’s shoulder a light squeeze Lucius turned and left the room.</p><p>Severus was the one to bring Harry his dinner and immediately noticed something was off with the younger man. “Are you alright Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm alright.” Harry tried to sound confident, but those pains hadn’t gone away.</p><p>“If you are sure. Let us know if you need anything. Anytime, day or night.” Leaving the room Severus immediately called Twig and ordered the elf to keep a close eye on Harry overnight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Harry woke suddenly to excruciating pain in his abdomen. Sitting up gasping Harry reached for his belly crying out in pain. The pain was followed by a gush of wetness from between his legs. Panicking and confused Harry called for the one person he knew he could always rely on. “MUM!”</p><p>Hearing the scream Severus jumped out of bed and rushed to Harry’s room. “Harry! Are you alright?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It hurts so bad and I think I'm bleeding.” Harry was terrified, while he was having a hard time wrapping his head around being pregnant, he didn’t want to lose the child.</p><p>Waving his wand in an intricate pattern then smiled. “Everything will be fine Harry. Your son has decided he wants to join the world. You have probably been in labour for a while now.”</p><p>“That explains the pain I've been in all day.” Harry gasped out as another contraction hit him.</p><p>Shaking his head at the other man Severus sent Twig to get Lucius, Draco and supplies. Helping Harry stand Severus directed the other man to walk around his suite, handing him over to Lucius when the blonds arrived.</p><p>With Draco and Twig’s help Severus prepared the room and bed for the birth. Together they switched the sheets for a rubber protective sheet. Then speciality sheets to help absorb the liquids. While the wizards dealt with the bed Twig brought in the crib, change table and other necessities for the baby. Together Severus and Draco transfigured the bed frame into one resembling a hospital bed.</p><p>“Are you two ready? I think this is happening sooner rather than later.” Lucius stuck his head into the bedroom.</p><p>“Yes, we are ready if Harry is.” A moment later Lucius helped Harry back into the bedroom. “Harry, we need you out of those pajamas and into this gown. Then up onto the bed so I can check you over.” Together Severus and Lucius helped Harry out of his pajamas, into the transfigured gown and onto the bed. Draco held Harry’s hand while Severus cast spells checking Harry’s status. “Everything is looking good. You have developed a birthing canal without problems, and you are already dilated the full ten centimeters, so on the next contraction I need you to push.”</p><p>Nodding Harry gripped Draco and Lucius’ hands in his own bracing for the pain. He didn’t have long to wait. The next contraction came just moments later. Grunting Harry leaned forward and began pushing. Again, and again he pushed through the pain while crushing the Malfoys’ hands. Between his legs Severus smiled as he looked up at the straining man. “You’re doing so well Harry. Just one more push and then you can hold your son.”</p><p>Gripping Draco’s hand he wished with all his might that it was Steve’s hand he was holding, but Harry knew better. Biting down he gave one last push and was greeted with the cries of his son. “Draco you see to Harry while I tend to the babe.” Taking the newborn to the corner where Twig had laid out everything needed for the baby Severus quickly cleaned, weighed, measured, and dressed the child. “Harry would you like to hold your son?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. He was laying comfortably against a huge pile of pillows in clean sheets, fresh pajamas with his bed back to normal. “Can I fill out that paperwork first?”</p><p>Laying the baby down in its bassinet the potion master went about collecting the paperwork he had just finished filling out a part of. Severus handed Harry a parchment and self-inking quill on a breakfast tray. “This is the birth registration form. Fill out what you can and if you have any questions let me know.”</p><p>Harry looked down at the parchment and swallowed. This was it; this was how he made his son legal. Picking up the quill Harry took a moment to gather his nerves. The last thing he wanted was to break down crying on the parchment.</p><p><span class="u">Name of Child:</span> <strong>James Steven Rogers</strong></p><p><span class="u">Name of Mother/Barer:</span> <strong>Hadrian Jameson Rogers nee Potter</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">Name of Father: </span>
  <strong>Steven Grant Rogers</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Date of Birth:</span> <em>February 5, 2006, 2:30 am</em></p><p><span class="u">Weight:</span> <em>8 bs 11oz</em></p><p><span class="u">Length:</span> <em>20 inches</em></p><p><span class="u">Parental Grandparents:</span> <strong>Sarah Theodore Grant and Joseph Rogers</strong></p><p><span class="u">Maternal Grandparents:</span> <strong>Lily Eleanor Evans and Jameson Fleamont Potter</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">Name of Godparents:</span>
  <strong> James Buchannan Barnes (Deceased) and Draconis Lucius Malfoy</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Additional Family:</span> <strong>Paternal Great-Grandfather Theodore Grant</strong></p><p>
  <strong>    Adoptive Grandfathers: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape</strong>
</p><p>Nodding Harry put down the quill and looked up to find Severus. “I’m…I'm done.”</p><p>Looking the parchment over Severus quickly looked up at Harry. “Are you sure about this Harry?” he asked as he handed the document over to Lucius.</p><p>Harry smiled at the three men. “Yes, I'm sure. Draco and I have been close friends since our second year. I count him as a brother. You and Lucius have treated me as a son. All the other people my son would call grandparents are dead…unless you don’t want to.”</p><p>Draco shot Harry a small glare as he took the parchment from his father, picked up the blood quill and signed at the bottom. Lucius was quick to sign as well. Neither Malfoy feeling a need to acknowledge Harry’s question. Severus took the quill from Lucius. “Don’t be stupid Pott…Rogers. Though,” he grimaced as he signed. “Did you have to name him after your father?”</p><p>“Hun? Oh. You know, I didn’t even think of that. No, he’s named after his other godfather that died in the war.”</p><p>Taking the parchment over to the bassinet where the newly dubbed James lay sleeping. This was the part he hated the most about registering the birth. Lifting the boy’s foot Severus quickly cast a gentle cutting spell and dipped the edge of the parchment in the blood. Once enough blood had been absorbed, he cast a healing spell on the small cut. Looking down at the parchment Severus paused nearly everything had changed to purple signifying that magic had accepted what was written. Everything except where Harry had written deceased beside Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Shrugging it off as magic deeming it unnecessary Severus handed the document off to an elf to put away for now.</p><p>“Would you like to hold James?” Lucius offered holding out the small bundle. He had picked the babe up to comfort him after the blood letting. It was a wonderful feeling, being a grandfather.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, I'm alright for now thanks. If it’s alright I’d just like to sleep for now.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry. Get some rest. We’ll be here if you need us.” Carrying the babe out of the room Lucius shared a look with Severus. Both men agreed on one thing.</p><p>This was not good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. March 5 – March 13, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Trigger Warning* attempted suicide and attempted infanticide <br/>Here we go again! I was planning on posting tomorrow, but you have all be wonderful with all the comments and Kudos that I couldn't wait any longer.<br/>I did think I would mention that in the last chapter Harry didn't notice the injured bond because he was so focused on the preganacy and he didn't want to look and see 'Broken Bond' on the parchement. Severus doesn't know enough at this point to question it and he is focused on getting Harry safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie, as the boy quickly became known as, was a wonderful baby. Despite the issues with Harry’s pregnancy the boy was extremely healthy. He slept through most of the night and only cried when he was tired, hungry, or wet. Severus was thankful that Jamie took to formula as Harry still hadn’t held the child, never mind tried to feed the boy.</p><p>Lucius, Severus, and Draco had spent many hours talking about the issue with Harry. They were hopeful that he would perk up upon returning to the States but were making plans if he didn’t. Lucius was planning on presenting Harry with the deed to his house in the morning. He was hopeful that the house might help Harry, but he was also worried that it might send him spiraling down further.</p><p>The next morning, they all gathered in the dinning room for breakfast. Draco had to drag Harry out of his room for the first time in almost two months. “I don’t care what you want Harry. You need to get out of this room. So, you are coming downstairs and joining us for breakfast then we are retiring to the living room for the morning. No arguments.” Grabbing hold of Harry’s wrist Draco pulled the other man downstairs.</p><p>Breakfast had been laid out buffet style by the elves. Jamie was laying in Severus’ arms drinking his bottle contentedly. Severus was quite surprised by how well he adapted to becoming a grandfather. It was a wonderful feeling, though he would very much enjoy being able to hand Jamie back to his bearer. “Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Morning. I guess I did. I'm not sure honestly.”</p><p>“Well, we are glad that you have decided to come down for breakfast this morning.” Lucius conveniently ignored the fact that Draco had dragged Harry into the dinning room.</p><p>Laughing Draco pushed a plate into Harry’s hands and pushed him towards the food. “Yeah, I was tired of always brining Harry food, so now he gets to come out of his room to eat from now on.”</p><p>Harry gave a sad chuckle, “I suppose I deserve that. Thanks, by the way, for bringing my food up for this long Draco.” Putting a few light things on his plate Harry then made his way to the open chair beside Severus. Taking a few bites of a croissant Harry looked over at Severus who was still feeding Jamie.</p><p>“Would you like to try winding him?” Severus held the baby out to Harry. As he expected Harry seemed to jump out of his skin and try to get away from the baby as fast as he could. “That’s alright Harry. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just though I’d ask.” Shifting the baby to his shoulder Severus gently began winding the boy.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked down at his food feeling forlorn. He wanted to connect with his son, truly, but there was something inside him that was preventing it from happening. “Maybe later I could…I could sit next to you and…”</p><p>Severus smiled at the other man. “That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry. First though you need to finish your breakfast.”</p><p>“He’s not the only one who needs to eat their breakfast.” Lucius reached out and took Jamie from Severus with one hand while pushing a plateful of food towards him with the other. Laughing Severus took the plate and began eating while shooting death glares at a laughing Draco.</p><p>Once breakfast was finished the group of men made their way to the small living room. Lucius kept hold of Jamie as he sat at the desk he had brought into the room for his paperwork. Severus sat at the chess board and looked at Harry. “Care to play?” Nodding Harry sat at the opposite end of the table and made his move.</p><p>A couple hours later Jamie made his hunger known by whimpering in his grandfather’s arms. Harry jumped, knocking the board to the ground. Standing Severus placed a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It is alright Harry. Jamie is just hungry. Come, sit on the couch and you can watch Lucius feed him.” Slowly the potion master guided the startled man to the couch near where Lucius had sat with Jamie while Draco got his bottle ready.</p><p>Harry sat on the couch starting at the tiny human laying in Lucius’ arms, not quite believing that he existed. The babe had his green eyes, but everything else was all Steve. There were times where looking at Jamie was wonderful and his heart filled with joy, but mostly it just hurt. Now, looking at the small child he wasn’t sure what to feel, but came up with nothing. He just felt nothing.</p><p>When Lucius was done feeding and winding Jamie he leaned over and gently lay the baby in his bearer’s arms. Feeling the tiny body in his arms, Harry froze scared of what he might do. Looking down at the child Harry wanted to feel that connection, feel the love for his child filling him up as he heard other mothers did…but there was nothing.</p><p><em>I'm a horrible parent. What kind of parent can't stand to be around their child? </em>Shaking his head Harry lifted the child and held him out for someone to take. Once the baby was safe in another’s arms Harry took off running for the safety of his room.</p><p>A few moments later there was a knock at the door, followed by Lucius entering the room. “Harry, are you alright son?” Lucius made his way over to the bed where Harry was curled into a ball, concerned about the man he had come to see as a second son. Sitting down on the bed he reached out and touched the other man’s shoulder. “I know that you are having a difficult time, but you are strong Harry and you will overcome this as well. Perhaps I should give you your present now.”</p><p>Sniffling Harry slowly uncurled and looked at the other man. Smiling Lucius pulled out a roll of parchment and passed it over. Unrolling the parchment Harry stared in shock. “What? Is this real?” he was staring at the deed to 493 Stafford Avenue Brooklyn New York, in his name. There was also paperwork for an international portkey to Brooklyn, for five people.</p><p>“Jamie is now a month old and can safely travel by portkey. I went about buying the house when you first mentioned it. The goblins sent out an agent to look the house over and they said it matched your description. Severus and Draco stated that they would be going to America with you, and I fully agreed. I have arranged for all our vaults and their contents to be transferred to the American branch of Gringotts. The goblins have also helped fill out the necessary forms for MACUSA. We are all registered as citizens of MACUSA.”</p><p>“You’re all coming with me? Why?” Harry couldn’t believe it. <em>Why would they want to come with me?</em></p><p>“Of course, we are coming with you. Severus and I think of you as our son. I know Draco thinks of you as his brother as well. Family sticks together no matter what. Besides which, I think we could all do with a fresh start.” Lucius gave a small chuckle. “If you want, we can leave tomorrow afternoon. The portkey is password based instead of a specific time, so we can leave whenever you want.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucius.” Harry leaned into the older man’s side taking comfort from his presence.</p><p>“Any time my son.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The next day was chaos as everyone began packing. Most of the large furniture was being shrunk and packed by the elves, most of whom would be staying to keep up the Manor and other Malfoy properties. Only Twig would be going to America with the family. The smaller personal items were being packed by their owners along with clothes and books. Thankfully, Lucius and Severus had planned ahead and told Draco of the move, so they were mostly ready. Harry, however, was having a difficult time.</p><p>In his room Harry was looking around completely lost. He didn’t know what he could or even should pack. Standing in the middle of his room Harry turned around in a circle staring at everything when there was a knock at the door. “Harry?” Draco called as he opened the door slightly. “Am I disturbing you?”</p><p>“Come in Draco. You’re not disturbing me. I think I'm disturbing myself more than anything.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps I can help.” Draco kept part of his body out of sight behind the door. “Someone has come to see you. I assume she even wants to come to the States with us.”</p><p>Harry sighed. “Oh, no Draco. I really don’t want to see anyone or have anyone else come with us.”</p><p>“I think this is the one exception.” Coming into the room fully Draco held up his other arm which had a beautiful owl sitting on it.</p><p>“Hedwig!” Harry rushed forward with an honest smile on his face. Hedwig flew from Draco’s arm to Harry’s, checking her wizard over.</p><p>“She came with six other owls. One a grown male the other five I believe to be their children. Which explains why she took so long to come to you. Though, it is odd that she was breeding out of season.” Shrugging Draco looked around the room, not surprised to find nothing packed. “Would you like some help in packing while you reunite with your Hedwig?”</p><p>“Thank you, Draco. I feel completely lost with all this.” Harry admitted as he made his way to the window seat. Quietly he began talking to Hedwig, telling his girl about everything.</p><p>Across the room Draco waved his wand packing all of Harry’s clothing into one of the waiting trunks. “Is there anything you don’t want to bring?” Draco asked smiling at Harry and his owl.</p><p>“I don’t know if I really want to answer that.” Harry quietly admitted.</p><p>Nodding Draco turned back to his packing, deciding that he would just pack everything and let Harry decide later.</p><p> ~*~</p><p>They arrived in New York at seven am local time, having left England around noon. The portkey had taken them to a small park hidden from the muggles, only a few blocks from their new house. Looking around Harry smiled a little, he recognized the area and it felt a little like home. Walking forward Harry led the way to his dream house. Standing at the base of the porch stairs Harry looked up at the house not quite believing that this was his house. “You know,” he gave a sad smile as Draco stood next to him holding Jamie. “The four of us snuck in while it was being built and wandered around, planning what it would look like when we finally moved in.”</p><p>Draco reached over and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go in and see how much has changed and make plans for what you want it to look like now.” Using a little pressure Draco steered Harry up the stairs to the door where Lucius and Severus were waiting. Smiling Lucius handed Harry the keys and let him open the door. Shaking Harry took the keys and opened the door.</p><p>Entering the foyer Harry paused, needing to take a deep breath. Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to pass out he continued into the living room. The walls were painted a light creamy yellow that somehow worked well with the cherry wood floors and matching fireplace and built in bookshelves. Around the room were the boxes brought over by the elves. Lucius had arranged for his elves to come and help them unpack and organize the house before going back to England.</p><p>“Would you like to look around first Harry?” Severus asked gently. Feeling overwhelmed Harry could only nod. Together the four men slowly walked through the house looking in every room while talking about what could be done in each room.</p><p>“Will you and Sev be taking this room?” Harry asked as they looked around the large master bedroom.</p><p>“No. This is the master bedroom and you are the master of this house. While Severus and I will be staying here with you for a while, eventually we will move out into our own house. That will wait until you are ready for us to leave, not before. For now, we shall stay in one of the smaller bedrooms.”</p><p>Together he and Severus guided Harry to the second bedroom where Draco was setting up some furniture. “What’s this?” Harry looked around amazed. The walls had been painted a light baby blue. In the room was a white rocking chair, change table, dresser, and matching crib.</p><p>“This is Jamie’s room.” Draco stated, trying hard to curb his sarcasm. Harry just rolled his eyes. Then the thought hit him. Jamie was going to be sleeping up here with him…and only him. Thinking it over it became exceedingly difficult for him to breathe. <em>No, no, no. I can’t do this. There’s no way I can look after him.</em></p><p>“Harry? Harry! Breathe. I need you to breathe with me alright hon.” Severus wrapped his arms around the panicking boy while taking deep breaths. He stood there just holding the boy until Harry had calmed some. “Listen closely love. We are not abandoning you or Jamie. We understand that you are not quite ready to look after Jamie by yourself. Yes, it will be just you and Jamie on this floor, however, all three of us are still in the house and only a floor away. We will be helping you out, never fear.”</p><p>“Severus is correct.” Lucius came up beside them and wrapped his arms around both men. “We will always be here for you. No matter what. Now, let us go down and have a cup of tea before we begin unpacking.”</p><p>Ushering the others out of the room, Lucius waited for them to be heading down the stairs before calling for the elves. “Please see to setting up the large furniture around the house. I know that you have heard what each room is going to be. Leave the small things and clothing also wait for painting the rooms.” Content that the elves would be busy helping with the furniture Lucius headed down to join his family.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next couple of days were hectic. Draco and Lucius were like hurricanes as they moved around the house unpacking and organizing. Severus attempted to keep Harry and Jamie out of the blonds’ way. While Harry did find it amusing at times, it was also terrifying. Everything was moving so quickly, and he wasn’t sure if he was okay with it.</p><p>Noticing the younger man’s discomfort Severus pulled him aside one morning after breakfast. “Are you alright with this Harry? I can get them to slow down or even stop if that’s what you need. This is your house, and I know neither of them want to make you uncomfortable in your own house.”</p><p>“I think that’s part of the problem Sev. It’s odd for me to think of this as my house. For all that we dreamed about buying this house there was no way Steve and I could have afforded it, and even if we could I'm not sure that we would have. Living in the no-Maj world would have been extremely dangerous for us. We had agreed on looking at houses in the magical centers rather than actually get this house.”</p><p>Severus nodded in understanding. “Yes, I remember the laws against gays were quite harsh back then.”</p><p>“Never mind Rapport’s law.” Harry added as he sipped his tea.</p><p>Severus thought for a moment, “Oh yes. I forgot that America had that ridiculous law. Lucius said something about it being repealed in nineteen-sixty-five.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin for that. Technically Steve was breaking the law by existing, then we broke it by being friends with Bucky.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter what decade you are in you still break the rules.” Severus chuckled. Harry just shrugged. “Do you feel comfortable enough to sit here with Jamie for a couple minutes while I go and talk with Lucius?”</p><p>Swallowing nervously Harry thought about it. Jamie was sleeping quietly in his bassinet and had been sleeping for only twenty minutes, the likelihood of him waking up while Severus was gone was slim. Biting his lip Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the child. Getting up Severus walked past Harry, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.</p><p>“Lucius,” Severus called as he made his way up the stairs.</p><p>“Yes, Severus. What do you need love?” Lucius poked his head out of the room they were turning into a small library.</p><p>“We need to talk. You and Draco are moving too fast for Harry. He needs you to slow down on the housework. Everything that we need is done and in place, decorating and fine tuning the house can wait.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucius sighed and shook his head. “I will apologize to Harry and stop Draco.”</p><p>“Thank you love. You just need to focus that energy on something else for a bit.”</p><p>“Something else, hum. Yes, I can focus on something else.” Muttering to himself Lucius headed down the stairs to apologize to Harry before focusing on his new project. Leaving a concerned and worried Severus behind.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Lucius paced across the living room nervously, much to the amusement of Draco and Harry. The younger men were sitting on the floor with Jamie. Draco was dangling a dragon toy above the baby’s head trying to make Jamie reach for it while Harry watched. “Father you need to relax. Severus will be back in a few minutes and we all know he’ll say yes. Now sit down.”</p><p>Sighing Lucius did as his son suggested and sat down on the chair next to Harry. Though, he couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. He had planned this from the moment he bought this house and now that it was here, he was scared it would all go to shit. Hearing the front door open he shot up out of the chair making Draco and even Harry laugh.</p><p>“What is so funny?” Severus asked.</p><p>“Father.” Draco stated simply as he gently pried Jamie’s fingers from the dragon. “Just ask him already.”</p><p>“Who is asking what now?”</p><p>Lucius ran his hands down his thighs then stuck one hand into his pocket. “Severus…I,” holding out his other hand Lucius led the potion master to the door leading to the dining room. “Sev, you know that I love you and that you are the fourth most important person in my life.”</p><p>“Fourth? Who is before me in your affections Lucius?”</p><p>“My grandson and both my sons.”</p><p>Severus smiled and nodded. “I suppose that is fair. I believe my own affections have a similar list. What is your point?”</p><p>“The point is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to the other man. “Marry me?”</p><p>Shocked Severus took the box from Lucius and opened it. There nestled in dark green velvet was a black tungsten ring with matching bracelet. Running down the center of both pieces was a ring of green opal while on either side of the opal were rings of dark Koa wood. Looking up at Lucius with wide eyes Severus blinked. “You’re serious.”</p><p>“Completely. I should have tried harder to break the contract and married you years ago. I hope that you can forgive me for that and let us have a new begging now.”</p><p>Severus looked from Lucius and the ring to where Harry was trying to interact with his child on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he took the bracelet out of the box and handed it to Lucius. “I refuse to put this on myself.”</p><p>Laughing Lucius took the bracelet and placed it on Severus’ wrist. “If you want, I have a minister arriving in about half-an-hour. We can get married today in the back garden.”</p><p>Severus chuckled. Shaking his head, he passed Lucius the box. “I hope you have a second ring hidden away somewhere.” Turning around he headed for the stairs. “You always were impatient. I should just be thankful that you have given me enough time to change into something appropriate. Draco, Harry, you both need to change as well. I refuse to get married without both my sons there and to have them in casual muggle clothing. Lucius, you need to change as well. Move! All of you!”</p><p>Draco stood laughing and pulled Harry and Jamie up with him. “Well, father, I suggest you get moving after all you have only given us a half-hour to get ready for a wedding.” Still laughing he pushed Harry up the stairs to the master bedroom, thankful that his father had given him some advanced warning and he had dress robes bought for Harry.</p><p>When he was sure Harry was ready, Draco rushed to his room to change both himself and Jamie. Once the baby was changed and dressed, he went to round up Harry and bring the other man down to the back garden where his fathers were waiting, talking to the minister. “Have you decided on a last-name gentlemen?” he heard the minister ask.</p><p>Lucius looked over at Severus, “I was thinking of Prince actually. A new name for both of us to go with our fresh start. I asked the goblins about it and I would still hold the Malfoy lordship and I know that you have taken up the Prince one, so…”</p><p>“That sounds fine Lucius.”</p><p>Lucius and Severus got married in a simple ceremony, with no press, no guests, just their family standing beside them in the garden. When asked later Lucius would admit that he much preferred that wedding to the one he had with Narcissa. Going back into the house even Harry had a smile on his face as he made everyone a special dinner and baked a cake.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/717785301/tungsten-wedding-band-koa-wood-wedding?gpla=1&amp;gao=1&amp;&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_medium=cpc&amp;utm_campaign=shopping_ca_en_ca_ps-a-jewelry-rings-wedding_and_engagement-wedding_bands&amp;utm_custom1=3bed8a78-b97f-43b9-931e-f1b299180dac&amp;utm_content=go_1773436694_72681587687_343023278628_pla-314374676373_c__717785301enca&amp;utm_custom2=1773436694&amp;gclid=EAIaIQobChMIyZyJ75rK6AIVxRx9Ch2GKgjYEAkYCCABEgIe0vD_BwE">Severus' Ring</a>
</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Shaking Harry made his way into the kitchen holding Jamie close to his chest. He couldn’t believe what he had just tried to do. Only a week back in Brooklyn and he had lost it. The only good thing about being back in Brooklyn was that there were finally people he could trust to help.</p><p>“Harry!” Draco jumped up knocking his chair over. “Are you alright?” rushing over the blond checked Harry over.</p><p>“No. Not, really. I need help. Lucius, did you find anything about Jared Coulson?” Harry was desperate. He needed Jared. Needed his brother.</p><p>“Yes. I did find out about both men you were looking for. Both are alive and well. Lord Grant is an ambassador for MACUSA and is often abroad. Currently he is visiting France, but my sources say that he will be returning in two weeks. Jared Coulson, is the Head Unspeakable.”</p><p>“I need to see Jared. Now. He’s the only one here that I trust that can help. He has the contacts here in the States and knows who to trust. Please,” Harry was not above begging to see his brother.</p><p>“Of course, Harry.” Severus agreed. “But first you and Jamie need to have breakfast. We can leave as soon as you are both fed.” Lucius pushed a plateful of food towards Harry and pointed to an empty seat. Reluctantly Harry allowed Severus to take his son as he sat down to eat. Impatiently he pushed most of the food on his plate around. “Harry,” Severus interrupted his thoughts. “If you are not going to eat then perhaps you can get dressed and help Draco pack a bag for Jamie.”</p><p>Nodding Harry shot up and ran up the stairs to his room. Throwing open his closet he reached for the first piece of clothing then froze. <em>No,</em> he thought pulling his hand back. <em>I can't just throw on what ever. I'm going to MACUSA, I need to be presentable. Breath Potter. Jamie needs you to relax and not fuck this up!</em> Closing his eyes Harry took a few deep breaths until he was relatively calm. When he was sure he was no longer shaking Harry opened his eyes and searched the closet for the appropriate robes.</p><p>Checking himself over in the mirror Harry nodded at himself. This was presentable, <em>Granddad wouldn’t smack me for wearing this.</em> Harry laughed darkly as he remembered his lessons. Making his way to Jamie’s room he could hear Draco laughing. “Are you two ready?” Harry squeezed his hand into a fist to prevent himself from twitching in impatience.</p><p>“Yes, we are ready to go.” Picking up the baby and the bag he motioned with his head to the carrier. “Would you mind grabbing that Harry?”</p><p>Picking up the carrier Harry followed Draco down the stairs to the kitchen where Lucius and Severus were waiting. “We should put Jamie into the carrier if we are going to apparate there as it has protection spells on it for travel.” Lucius took the carrier from Harry and put in on the table so Draco could strap Jamie in. Once Jamie was secure the four men made their way out in the back garden where they could apparate from. With a nod to each other they all headed to head for the Woolworth Building.</p><p>Harry led the way into MACUSA, despite it being over sixty years since he was last here not much had changed. He walked with purpose to the information desk for MACUSA employees and waited for the secretary to look up from her work.</p><p>“Good Morning, how can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes. I need to speak with Jared Coulson.”</p><p>“Do you have an appointment?” The witch looked back down at her paperwork, clearly dismissing the man as unimportant.</p><p>“No, I don’t have an appointment, but it is extremely important that I speak with him immediately.”</p><p>The witch looked up from her paperwork and started at Harry. “Important is it?”</p><p>“Yes. A matter of life and death.”</p><p>Sighing the witch hit a button on her desk and pointed to the cluster of chairs and couches not far from the desk. “Please wait there a runner will be with you shortly.”</p><p>Nodding his head in thanks Harry led the way to the couches, settling into one of the chairs. They did not have to wait long before a young wizard, clearly just out of school, came up to them. “I was told one of you has a message for Head Unspeakable Coulson?”</p><p>Harry stood with a smile. “Yes, I do. I need you to listen closely, the message will be cryptic, but it is extremely important.” After the runner nodded Harry continued. “Tell him that Hadrian Rogers nee Potter is here to see him. He’ll tell you that there is no way in hell that that person is Hadrian Potter and to get rid of him. This is the important part. Tell him that if he had enough balls to try and attract dames after riding the cyclone with Stevie, Bucky and Braxie, then he has enough balls to come up and talk with me. If that does not work tell him that Starfeathers would like to see his Jaybird. Should he still need convincing then say toilet seat, he’ll understand.”</p><p>Looking like he wanted to ask a million questions the runner turned and headed deeper into the ministry, leaving the four wizards and baby to wait. “That certainty was an interesting message you sent Harry.” Draco was confused and curious, two things that always led to millions of questions.</p><p>“That it was Dray. No, I'm not telling you what I was talking about. That is blackmail material and I'm not wasting it on your curiosity. I can tell you that I included the names of both our animagus forms.” Harry decided to ignore Draco and turned his attention to Jamie laying in his carry cot.</p><p>Down in one of the offices Jared Coulson was in a meeting with President Lawson when there was a knock at the door. Sharing a look of confusion Lawson called out for the person to enter. The president’s secretary stuck her head in the door. “I'm sorry sir, but there is a runner here with an emergency message for Head Unspeakable Coulson.”</p><p>“That’s fine Mandy, send him in.”</p><p>A moment later the young wizard entered the office, looking rather uncomfortable. “I'm sorry sirs. I was told this message was a matter of life and death.”</p><p>“It’s alright Keith,” Jared was quick to assure the young man. “What’s the message?”</p><p>“Hadrian Rogers nee Potter is here to see you.”</p><p>Jared was instantly angry. How dare this person come and demand to see him using that name. “No, there is no way in hell that that person is Hadrian Potter go back and get rid of him.”</p><p>“He said you’d say that, word for word actually. He told me to tell you that, and I'm sorry these are his words not mine. If you had enough balls to try and attract dames after riding the cyclone with Stevie, Bucky and Braxie, then you have enough balls to go up and talk with him.”</p><p>Jared paused. There were only four other people who knew about that and as far as he knew all four were dead.  “Was there anything else?”</p><p>“Yes. He said Starfeathers would like to see his Jaybird. Umm, he also mentioned a toilet seat.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin.” Jumping up Jared ran from the office heading for the waiting area by the welcome desk. He didn’t know how but Harry was alive, and he was here. There was no one else who knew about their code word. True, Steve and Bucky could have guessed it, but that was it. He hadn't even told his wife or children about his escapades during school.</p><p>Rushing into the foyer he immediately spotted Harry. He was quite easy to spot, he had barely aged since he last saw the other wizard. “Harry! How are you here?”</p><p>“Jay!” Harry jumped up and rushed to his brother. “Oh, Isolt you’re old.”</p><p>Jared pulled his brother into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I need your help Jay. I really need your help.”</p><p>“Of course. Why don’t you introduce me first?” Jared nodded to the three men standing guard behind Harry.</p><p>“Right, yeah. This is Sev and Luc Prince and their son Draco.” While they were waiting Harry had asked them what they wanted to be introduced as and had surprised both their sons with the shorten forms of their names.</p><p>“Good to meet you all. How are you alive Harry? I heard about Bucky and Steve’s deaths and I know about your bond. How are you here Harry?”</p><p>Smiling softly Harry bent down and shakily picked up a small bundle. “I’d like to introduce you to someone special.” Harry held out the bundle for Jared to take. “This is James Steven Rogers.”</p><p>Jared looked down at the bundle in shock. The baby in his arms was not quite two months old. Looking closer he could easily tell that this was Steve Roger’s son. “Oh, Harry. He’s adorable.”</p><p>Clearing his throat Arthur Lawson caught everyone’s attention. “Perhaps this is a conversation best held in my office?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Harry come along; we’ll talk in private. Did you want your companions to come with?” Jared was too excited for words, never mind trying to remember something like privacy or manners.</p><p>“If you don’t mind and they want to.” Harry shot the other three men a smirk. He knew full well that they would be coming with him.</p><p>“Right this way gentlemen.” Arthur Lawson led the way back to his office. In all his years working in MACUSA he had never seen Jared Coulson react in such a way. He needed to know who this young man was to the Head Unspeakable, clearly, he was important, Lawson just needed to know how and why.</p><p>Once back in his office Lawson closed the door behind everyone and warded his office. The last thing he needed was this meeting being interrupted. “Can I get you gentlemen anything?” he offered as the others conjured enough chairs for everyone.</p><p>“I think tea and coffee would be best Arthur.” Jared said keeping a close eye on Harry.</p><p>Nodding Arthur wrote down the drink and food requests and placed the paper in the special drawer for such orders while he was in secret meetings. The drawer would buzz when his secretary had the order ready outside for him to collect. Sure enough, not three minutes later the drawer buzzed. “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen our refreshments are here.” Lowering the wards, he opened the door and smiled at Alice who was holding a tea tray filled to the brim.</p><p>“I'm sorry sir, but the Supreme Mugwump is here to see you.” She passed the tea tray over with a small smile.</p><p>“That’s alright Alice. I’ll ask Jared if he minds.” Heading back into the office Arthur put the tray down on his desk. “I apologize for interrupting again, but the Supreme Mugwump is here.”</p><p>Harry perked up a little. “That’s perfect actually. I needed to speak with someone from the ICW anyway.”</p><p>Arthur nodded. “Very well, I shall tell Alice to send him in.” The men waited a few minutes, each helping themselves to tea, coffee, and snacks. “Gentlemen may I introduce Junipero Abamonti, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Junipero, this is Head Unspeakable Jared Coulson. The others here I have yet to be introduced to…”</p><p>Harry smiled and stood. “These are Lords Severus Prince and Lucius Malfoy, and Heir Draco Malfoy. My son, James Rogers, and I'm’…well, it’s a rather odd story but, I'm Auror Major Hadrian Rogers nee Potter of the ICW special teams.”</p><p>“Potter? No! You can’t be. Potter died of a broken bond -”</p><p>“November sixteenth nineteen forty-five on Jethou Island France. I tracked Grindelwald to the Island though several of his contacts, all claiming that he had a house there. I was able to corner him and engaged him in a duel. He took a cutting curse to his leg making him unable to stand at which point I took his wand. As per orders I cast sent a killing curse at him only to have Albus Dumbledore come out of the bushed and transfigured a mirror in front of Grindelwald. The mirror bounced the curse back at me. When I woke, I was at Hogwarts the same day in two-thousand and five.”</p><p>The other occupants of the office stared at him in confusion and disbelief. “But,” Abamonti shook his head. “Dumbledore always said he was the one to track down Grindelwald and duel him. He is the one who brough in Grindelwald after the kill order had been sent down.”</p><p>Harry simply shrugged. “I figured as much when he interfered in our duel. I can however supply you with my memories, something I'm sure Dumbledore refused to give and probably seemed offended that anyone asked it of him.”</p><p>“That he did. I remember my father talking about it and being annoyed that everyone seemed so guilty about it. Though, your story does leave me with many questions.”</p><p>“That I have no doubt about. I will admit that there are times when I doubt my own story.” Harry poured himself another cup of tea and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, content to let Jared continue to hold his son. “I was born on July thirty-first, nineteen-eighty and began Hogwarts in nineteen-ninety-one. Long story short I did a lot of things in my first three years that I shouldn’t have had to. In my fourth year I was entered and forced to take part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. During the third task Cedric and I were transported to the graveyard in Little Hangleton where Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and preformed a ritual to bring back Voldemort. We dueled and because our wands were brothers, they refused to fight against one another creating a Priori-Incantatem where we were surrounded by a golden cage. At some point of the duel the cage closed around me and the next thing I know I woke up in Brooklyn New York in nineteen-thirty-five.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, are you trying to tell us that you are Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived? Not only that, but you somehow managed to accidently time travel? Twice?” Lawson was more than a little shocked and excited.</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I know it sounds ridiculous, trust me I spent many nights trying to figure it all out. The only conclusion was that magic was looking for the right moment to send me to my soul bonded husband. Now that he is dead, and I stood in front of a killing curse she sent me back to my time where I have more family to support me and my son.” Harry was sure he could taste blood from where he was biting his tongue to stop himself from crying.</p><p>“Can you prove any of this?” Abamonti asked. It sounded far-fetched, yet at the same time this man seemed so sure of himself.</p><p>“Sure. What kind of proof would you like?”</p><p>“Harry,” Jared placed his free hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Did Steve know?”</p><p>“Yes. He, mum, and granddad all knew. My birthday showed up on the diagnostic charm granddad cast on me when Steve found me. The goblins also had my information on the inheritance test Granddad had done. I was planning on telling you after the war. I couldn’t before because we were either surrounded by others at school or the academy and when we were home Bucky was always around.”</p><p>“I guess it would have been rather difficult to talk about magic around Buck.” Jared admitted, feeling a little better that this secret wasn’t kept from him out of malice.</p><p>“Yeah. He did know though. He and the rest of the Howling Commandos were all brought in on the secret. So, I would have been able to tell you when we got back…at least that was the plan.”</p><p>“Would you be willing to share some of your memories with us?” Lawson asked. While he trusted Jared, he wanted to be one hundred percent sure.</p><p>“What would you like to see?” Harry was unconcerned. He understood that these men wanted proof of what he said, and he would give them that proof.</p><p>“Would you be willing to show us what happened in the graveyard, your assignment with the SSR and the battle with Grindelwald?” Abamonti asked. If those memories were legitimate, then he could believe the rest of the story.</p><p>While the others were talking Lawson pulled his pensive out of its hidden cupboard and placed it in the center of his desk. Pulling his wand Harry began pulling memories for the others to watch and placed them in the pensive. Abamonti stood next to Lawson waiting for the others to gather around.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry who clearly was not planning on joining them. “Do you mind if we?” he gestured to the pensive and his fathers.</p><p>“No, of course not Draco. You three go right ahead.”</p><p>“Jared,” Lawson asked looking at his Head Unspeakable. “Are you joining us?”</p><p>“No. I'm alright. I trust Harry. I’ll stay here and keep Harry company.”</p><p>The pair watched the group disappear into the pensive in silence. After a moment Jared stood and made his way over to the couch sitting in the corner of Arthur’s office. Patting the space next to him he waited for Harry to make his way over and cuddle into his brother’s side. “I need your help Jay. I’m messed in the head. Loosing Steve has really done a number on me.”</p><p>Jared wrapped his free arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling the other man even closer while tucking the baby between them. “What do you need little brother?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Last night I stood over Jamie’s cot with a pillow in my hands and a gun in my pocket.” Harry whispered. “I thought we could go and meet my parents, see Steve and Bucky again.”</p><p>“What stopped you?”</p><p>“Mum. I thought it would be nice to introduce Jamie to mum, then I thought what mum would say…”</p><p>Jared laughed a little as he understood what had stopped Harry. “And?”</p><p>“I realized she would murder me for taking her grandson across the veil before his time.”</p><p>“That she would. And, after she killed you, she would bring you back just to do it again.” Both men shared a small laugh. “Not to mention how angry both Steve and Bucky would be with you.”</p><p>“I know. I stood there for a while then fell to the ground crying. There’s something wrong with me Jay. I know mums are supposed to connect with their kids, but I haven’t. I can barely stand to hold him; I haven’t even been able to feed him. If it weren’t for Dray, Luc and Sev I don’t think Jamie would be here. I would have killed Steve’s son.”</p><p>Jared was silent for a few minutes thinking about what Harry had told him. “You are in luck. My wife, Elizabeth, is a mind healer. I have told her about you, Steve, and Bucky…though not everything. If you want, I can introduce you.”</p><p>“Thank you. This is even better. I was hoping that you might know of a mind healer I could trust, I never thought you married one. Though I shouldn’t be surprised you always were a bit mental.”</p><p>“You’re such an ass. Where are you living?”</p><p>“Lucius bought me our house.”</p><p>“The one on Stafford Avenue?” Jared knew all about that house, after all he had to listen to Steve and Harry go on and on about it when they lived together.</p><p>“Yeah. I told them about it when I first got back, and Lucius went searching for it. Surprised me with it just before we got here. I know Luc and Sev are looking for their own house, but Draco has said he would stay with me for now.”</p><p>“That’s good. If you want Liz and I can come by tonight or tomorrow. Which ever works better for you.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come by for dinner tonight. I’ll cook up a meat pie, mum’s recipe.”</p><p>Jared laughed. “Oh Merlin, its been forever since I’ve had your mum’s meat pie. Liz has tried but its not the same.”</p><p>Further conversation was pushed aside as the other men emerged from the pensive. “Fucking Merlin Harry! Can’t you ever NOT almost die while saving the world!” Draco yelled as he punched his brother in the arm.</p><p>“Well, I can honestly say that I don’t want to have to save the world ever again, so you won't have to worry about it.” Harry assured his new family.</p><p>“Major,” Abamonti walked around the desk to stand next to the couch Harry and Jared were sitting on. “With your permission I would like to bring this matter before the Confederation. Dumbledore needs to be brought to justice for this. Not only that, but your name needs to be cleared. When he brought in Grindelwald Dumbledore claimed that you had taken your own life instead of bringing Grindelwald down.”</p><p>Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Sure. However, you need to leave out the time travel. I don’t want to be taken captive by some ministry to be experimented on.”</p><p>“I understand. Would it be permissible for me to take your memories and present them to the Confederation? I will return them personally; you have my word.”</p><p>Tucking himself into Jared’s side Harry just nodded. Bowing Abamonti went to the pensive to pull out the memory of Harry’s duel with Grindelwald, leaving the rest for Harry to take back. With a few parting words to the president about rescheduling a meeting Abamonti then left the office.</p><p>“Harry,” Severus called quietly. “We should be getting back home now. Jamie needs a nap and another feeding soon. And you need food as well.”</p><p>“He’s right Star. Take your son home and I will see you in a few hours for dinner. Besides, you need to get busy with making that meat pie for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go, another chapter down. See you next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March 18 & April 2, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry scowled at Jared while packing an oversized bag for Jamie. “Where are you taking me and why does Jamie need so much stuff?”</p><p>“I have a surprise for you and Liz wants you to try and look after Jamie without Sev, Luc or Draco helping. That’s not to say you won't have any help, just not theirs. I guarantee that when you get to where we are going you will want to say for the day. If something happens and you need me to come and get you just use the medallion, I gave you.”</p><p>“Oh, just get out and let me pack already.” Harry shooed his brother out of the nursery. It was amazing how much better he felt after reconnecting with his brother and talking with his wife. After dinner that first night Liz had come to see Harry every day for a couple of hours to talk with him. It hadn’t taken long for Harry to realize that Elizabeth Coulson was an amazing woman. She seemed to intuitively know what he was going through and how to deal with his lack of feelings on a day-to-day basis. During that first session Harry had given her permission to discuss everything about him with Jared. He didn’t want to keep any more secrets from his brother.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Harry focused on his occlumency trying to calm himself. When he was calm Harry continued packing clothes, nappies, formula, and bottles. When he thought he had enough stuff Harry headed downstairs to have someone else go over his choices. Normally he wouldn’t let anyone question him, but when it came to Jamie, he welcomed a second and even a third opinion.</p><p>“Jay, would you mind going over Jamie's bag for me? I'm not sure I’ve packed enough or the right things.”</p><p>“Sure Harry. Hand the bag over and I’ll go through it.” Taking the bag Jared did a quick look over and declared it enough. “If you’re ready, then I’ll apparate us to Montauk.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Montauk. It’s upstate a bit on the Long Island Peninsula. We will apparate to a small out of the way house and then drive to our destination. Unfortunately, it is a completely no-Maj area so you will have to be careful about using magic. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.”</p><p>Picking up Jamie who was already strapped into a car seat with base Jared held out his arm for Harry to take. Making sure he had a tight grip on the diaper bag Harry took Jared’s arm, closed his eyes, and waited for the horrible feeling of being forced through a tube. Opening his eyes Harry looked around. It was gorgeous. They were surrounded by trees and off in the distance he could see the beach. “Wow, this is really pretty.”</p><p>“Just you wait until you see where we are going. Come on let’s get Jamie into the car and head out. We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Jared led the way to a basic non-descript SUV and quickly set the car seat in with magic. Jumping in the front seat Harry focused on his breathing, he was feeling so nervous. He trusted Jared with his and Jamie's life, but he still didn’t like surprises.</p><p>Turning on the car Jared pulled out of the drive. “Relax Star. I promise you this is a wonderful surprise. I know that you are not in the best place right now, so I would not pull a prank on you. I’ll wait until Liz tells me I can.”</p><p>Harry had to laugh. “Well I'm glad Liz has control over you like that.”</p><p>“Fuck you Harry.” Jared pulled into another drive.</p><p>Harry looked up at the house in awe. It was a two-story farmhouse with a large covered porch. The house was gorgeous. “Whose house is this?” walking around the car Harry helped take the car seat out and held Jamie, still in his seat. “Jared.” Harry rushed to catch up to the other man who was walking up the steps of the porch. Jared just ignored Harry and knocked on the front door. His smile grew into a shit eating grin as the door opened.</p><p>“Jared, since when do you drive? Normally you just appear in my living room.”</p><p>“I brought you a special guest today. Actually, a pair of guests.” Waving his arm Jared stepped to the side revealing each to the other.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Peggy!” Jared was quick to take the baby carrier from Harry, not wanting the other man to forget that he was holding the baby. Once the weight of the carrier was off his arm Harry took off, nearly tackling Peggy.</p><p>“Merlin you’re still alive!”</p><p>“Harry! What happened to you? You’re the same as the last time I saw you.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should take this inside.” Jared suggested while trying to hold back his laughter.</p><p>“Of course,” Peggy opened her door wide, gesturing for the men to come into the house. Entering the house Harry was greeted by a beautiful pine staircase. Looking around the foyer he noticed a room on either side, to the left was a large dining room while on the right was an office.</p><p> Peggy led them further inside the house, into a huge open room. Straight ahead was a wall of windows, including a bay window with a table sitting in the sun. out the windows Harry could see another covered porch that led into a huge back garden, complete with pool. To the left was a bright open kitchen with high-end modern appliances that Harry was certain he had no idea how to use. To the right was a closed door and a large stone fireplace in the corner.</p><p>“Come and sit, would you like some tea?” Peggy gestured to the large sectional facing the fireplace.</p><p>“That would be wonderful. Thanks Pegs.” Understanding her need to do something Harry sat down on the couch and waited. Jared sat down beside him, placing Jamie on the floor in front of Harry’s feet. A few minutes later Peggy placed a tea tray down on the coffee table and poured everyone a cup of tea.</p><p>“I'm not sure where to start.” Peggy admitted sitting on the other side of Harry, unable to keep her eyes off the sleeping baby.</p><p>“Perhaps I can begin telling the story.” Jared suggested as he sipped his tea. “After the war, MACUSA was notified about a group of no-Maj that had been given knowledge of magic as per the ICW, along with orders against obliviating them, unless absolutely necessary. President Adams wanted an Unspeakable to keep an eye on them and make sure they kept the secret. When the order came down, I volunteered to be their handler. Mostly it meant getting together every couple of weeks to have tea or dinner. We became close, especially when I mentioned that I knew you, Steve, and Bucky. When they became sick, I made sure they were seen by a magical healer, going so far as to magically fake some of the Commandos deaths and have plans in place for the rest. Though, we did lose Jacques about ten years ago to a heart attack when he was visiting family in France.”</p><p>“Jared has been a god send at times. He has really helped us out. I host the rest of the Commandos for dinner once a month, as Jared has given us all portkeys. We stay in touch with one another and can keep an eye on our families, even if it’s at a distance. What about you Harry? What happened to you?”</p><p>Harry took a moment to take in the loss of one of his brothers before telling his story. “It took me a few months, but I found Grindelwald, in late November. We dueled. I had him down and had cast the killing curse when Dumbledore came out of nowhere and cast a mirror charm in front of Grindelwald. The killing curse came right back at me…and I didn’t move. When I woke up, I was at Hogwarts in the middle of a battle. I got angry and shot Voldemort. Dumbledore got angry and tried to get me under his control again. Draco, who is an old friend got me out of there with his dad and godfather’s help. Lucius bought me the house Steve and I dreamed about, and we moved in two weeks ago.”</p><p>“And who is this precious one?”</p><p>Harry bent over and took Jamie out of his carrier, handing him over to Peggy. “This is James Steven Rogers, actually we’re both Rogers now. He was born February fifth of this year. My magic kept the pregnancy hidden, even from me.”</p><p>“This is why you didn’t follow Steve.” Peggy cuddled the baby close. “Oh, Harry. He’s adorable.”</p><p>“So, I’ve been told.” Harry was having a hard time looking past the fact that Jamie looked so much like Steve.</p><p>“Harry has been having a difficult time connecting with Jamie properly. I’ve introduced him to Liz, and they have been talking quite a bit.”</p><p>“That’s good. I'm glad you’re getting help. I had a similar problem when I had my daughter. I spoke with Liz then as well. Though your grief for Steve is probably not helping anything.”</p><p>“If you are both alright, I shall take my leave.” Jared stood and gave both Harry and Peggy a hug.</p><p>“Jared,” Peggy stood and followed the older wizard to the door. “Would you mind picking up a few things for me and having them delivered?”</p><p>“Things to turn an office into a nursery perhaps?” Jared smiled knowing exactly what Peggy wanted. “I’ll have them delivered later this afternoon.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Closing the door behind the wizard Peggy made her way back to where Harry was sitting on her couch looking a little lost. Sitting down next to Harry she wrapped her free arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Oh, Harry. I'm here with you now, everything will be alright. Maybe not right now, but I promise you it will be. Now, you sit and drink your tea and I’ll sit here and talk your ear off.”</p><p>A few minutes later Peggy laid Jamie down in his carrier then helped Harry lay on the couch. Getting up she went into her room and got a blanket to lay on her sleeping brother. Smiling she made her way into the kitchen with Jamie's bag. Getting out the formula and bottles she set it up for Jamie's next feeding. Then, picking up her phone she dialed a number.</p><p>“Hello, Aunt Peggy. What’s up?”</p><p>“Tony, where are you?”</p><p>“I'm just turning onto the Montauk Highway. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yes. Would you mind picking up some pumpkin seeds and some soda please?”</p><p>“I can do that. I should be there in forty minutes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tony. I’ll see you when you get here.” Hanging up Peggy checked on Harry and a now sleeping Jamie. Certain that both boys were content she went back into the kitchen and began making lunch for three. Hearing a car pull into the drive Peggy went out to greet her godson. “Tony! Oh, it’s good to see you again.”</p><p>Getting out of his car Tony Stark hugged his aunt. “It’s good to see you Aunt Peg. Want to tell me why you needed pumpkin seeds and soda?”</p><p>“Come inside and meet my friend. He has a small addiction to pumpkin seeds.” Wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders Peggy led the way into the house. “Though I think he’s still sleeping.” Together the pair sat the opposite end of the sectional from where Harry was sleeping.</p><p>“Who is he? And who’s the kid?</p><p>“His name is Hadrian Rogers. He worked with the SSR back in the war. That is his son James, though I believe he’s being called Jamie.”</p><p>“Where’s the mother? How is he still in his twenties if he was in the war?”</p><p>Peggy had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Tony’s expression, as always Tony needed to know everything. It was one of the things she loved so very much about her godson.</p><p> “Harry was born in nineteen-twenty and joined the one-oh-seven not long after the war started up. He was taken captive at Azzano by Hydra and was one of the prisoners freed by Captain America in Austria. However, Hydra had already experimented on Harry, we just didn’t know what they had done to him. After Steve went into the ice Harry was reassigned and unfortunately recaptured by Hydra. Harry said they ran some tests and seemed quite happy about the results, though he was kept sedated for quite a bit of time and doesn’t remember everything. Instead of doing anything to him Hydra froze him.</p><p>Shield found him and he was unfrozen back in November. It was discovered that he was pregnant. We all knew that Harry preferred men, but he was never caught with anyone. From what he’s told me the man he was with, Steve, died in the war. Thankfully by his reckoning Jamie’s father was Steve and not one of the Hydra goons.”</p><p>Tony sat in silence for a moment trying to wrap his head around this person who fought in the second world war, was frozen for sixty years and on top of it all a male who had gotten pregnant thanks to Hydra. Blinking a couple of times Tony though about which question to ask first. “Are they both healthy?”</p><p>“They are. There has been no side effect for either of them. Harry was also able to get away from Shield and in contact with someone we both trust. He’s now living in Brooklyn with descendants of his school friends and seeing a trusted psychologist.” While talking Peggy was making mental notes to get in contact with her Shield contacts and create a fake file for Harry, that way when Tony hacks into their files he will find the information.   </p><p>“That’s good. I'm glad he has people he can lean on.”</p><p>“He does. Though, he could always use another. Would you mind holding Jamie, I think he’s about to wake up and I need to get his bottle ready.”</p><p>Tony looked at the baby uncertain. “I guess.”</p><p>Not waiting for him to change his mind or try and talk his way out of it, Peggy picked up the whimpering baby and gently placed it in Tony’s arms. “Just relax Tony. It will be alright, lean back into the cushions and make sure to support his head.” Giving them one last glance to make sure her boys were alright Peggy headed into the kitchen to make Jamie a bottle.</p><p>Coming up behind the sectional Peggy placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Here,” she held the bottle out to him.</p><p>“What? No! I can’t feed a baby!”</p><p>“Don’t be silly of course you can. Take this hand,” she patted his right arm which was under Jamie's bum. “And hold the bottle. Rub the nipple down his cheek, you might need to do it a couple times, when he opens his mouth then gently push the nipple in. Simple. If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Pushing the bottle into Tony’s open hand Peggy then walked back into the kitchen.</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Tony then followed his aunt’s instructions. Thankfully, Jamie was quick to take the nipple and began eating. Looking down he was surprised to find brilliant emerald eyes string up at him. “Hey there kiddo.” He was surprised to find himself whispering to the child. “I'm Tony. You’ve got quite a set of eyes on you sweetie. Definitely going to be a heart-breaker when you grow up.”</p><p>“Hope not,” Harry mumbled from his end of the couch. Groaning he lifted his head and looked around trying to remember where he was. <em>Right, Peggy’s house.</em> Blinking he looked over at the person holding his son. “Hello?” Tony had to laugh a little. Harry was cute when he was confused and just waking up.  </p><p>“Harry this is my godson, Tony. Tony this is Harry.” Walking around the couch Peggy set a tray of food down on the table, including a bowl of pumpkin seeds. “You boys help yourselves, there’s more where that came from. Harry, did you want some more tea? Tony, did you want something to drink?”</p><p>“I'm good for tea Pegs, though if you have something different, that would be nice.” Harry immediately picked up the bowl of seeds and began devouring them.</p><p>“I would love something Aunt Pegs, thank you.” Eyeing up a plate of snacks, which he couldn’t reach thanks to the baby, Tony chuckled at the rate which Harry was inhaling the pumpkin seeds. Addicted indeed.</p><p>“I’ll be right back then.” Peggy returned a moment later with two glasses of soda and a cloth which she handed to Tony. “If he’s done eating then you have to burb him. Put this over your shoulder, then slowly move Jamie so he’s looking over your shoulder then gently rub and tap his back.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes went wide at the idea of having to move the tiny bundle in his arms, but with an encouraging nod from Peggy he slowly began moving the baby to his shoulder. Checking to make sure Jamie was alright and in the correct spot Tony began rubbing the baby’s back.</p><p>“You can use a little more pressure Tony. And don’t be afraid to pat his back.” Peggy laughed as she sipped her tea.</p><p>Harry just stared in shock. He had seen Luc, Sev and Draco all wind Jamie before, but this was different. He could tell that Tony was scared of hurting Jamie or doing the wrong thing, but he did it anyways. <em>Perhaps there is something to what Liz, Sev and Luc have been telling me. I guess all new parents are afraid of hurting their children. Maybe I should try more with Jamie.</em></p><p>When Tony was done burping Jamie, Harry reached one hand out cautiously. “Can…C-can I…” he had to lick his lips and swallow before he could continue. “Can I hold him?” He had picked up Jamie a few times, but other than the cuddle right after almost killing his son, Harry had not truly held his son.</p><p>Tony shot his aunt a confused look. Harry was the kid’s mother why would he be asking if he could hold the munchkin. Peggy just shook her head sadly. Getting up Tony moved to sit next to Harry, close enough that their legs were touching and held the baby out to his mother. As Harry held out his arms Tony could feel them vibrating. Clearly Harry was not adjusting well.</p><p><em>Would I be in his place? Not only has he been thrust sixty years in the future, but he was experimented on by fucking Hydra</em>.<em> Gotta be weird being a pregnant man. He looks so lost. Aunt Peg will be good to help him out, but he’s going to need someone closer to this century to help him. And Jamie is a real cutie, I think I would like to have him around often.</em></p><p>As he passed the child over Tony kept his arms under Harry’s for extra support. Instantly he could feel Harry relax and lean slightly into him. Together the two men held the small boy for quite a while. It gave Peggy enough time to get her camera and take a few pictures of her boys.</p><p>When Jamie fell asleep a few minutes later Peggy took Jamie from Harry and placed him on a blanket she had laid on the floor. Leaning back into the couch Harry realized that he was still leaning against Tony. <em>Oh Merlin, what am I doing? Worse, what does Tony think I'm doing? I shouldn’t be leaning against him like this…</em></p><p>Tony reached over and bopped Harry’s nose. “I can see where those thoughts of yours are going Green Eyes and let me stop you right there.” He paused to shift ever so slightly to look Harry in the eyes. “One, I'm not into relationships and even if I was you are in no place to start one. Two. While I like kids, I am in no way father material, no matter what Peg says. But,” he held up a finger stopping Peggy’s protest. “I think I might be able to pull off being an uncle, and when the occasion calls for it, an older brother.” Giving Tony a small smile Harry felt relief at the older man’s words, glad he understood.</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted the emotional moment to the relief of both men. Quickly they pulled apart and shared a quick laugh. “Oh, wonderful. Thank you, gentlemen. You can put most of the boxes here and in the dining room. The larger boxes can sit on the porch for now.” Both men could hear Peggy talking with someone in the foyer.</p><p>“Are you sure lady? Some of these are pretty heavy. We can stay and help.” They heard another man answer.</p><p>“Oh, that is not a problem. Tony! Harry! I have a job for you boys.”</p><p>Tony shared an apprehensive look with Harry and glanced out the French doors. “Do you think we could sneak out the backyard?”</p><p>Harry glanced from the front door to the back garden and shook his head. “No, we’d never even get the door open.”</p><p>“Damn. You’re right. Oh well. Let’s go see what new torture Aunt Peggy has come up with for us.” Tony was trying desperately to ignore the dead look in Harry’s eyes. He had noticed it the moment Harry woke up, but it seemed a thousand times worse when Harry smiled. Getting up Tony held out a hand to help Harry up. Together they made their way to the front door where Peggy was looking over a huge collection of boxes. “What did you order Aunt Peg?”</p><p>“Just a few things for Jamie's room. First though, I need you boys to help clear out my office.” Waving her hand for the boys to follow Peggy led the way into her office, which thankfully was nearly empty. “I need you to take the desk down while I put my paperwork away, then we’ll get everything set up.”</p><p>“Let me clarify for a moment Aunt Peggy. You want us to take down your desk then put together all this furniture.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“And what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I'm going to be watching Jamie of course. Don’t be silly Tony. One of us has to watch the baby and I’m far to old to be lifting the furniture.” Giving the boys a cheery wave Peggy headed into her office with the intent of quickly packing up her paperwork so she could spend more time with Jamie. Despite viewing Harry as her bother too many years had passed for her to be a good Aunt to little Jamie, instead she would be the boy’s grandmother.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders Harry went into the office and looked the desk over. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing or how he might take the desk apart but looking never hurt.</p><p>“You have no idea what your doing do you?” Tony chuckled from where he was standing behind Harry.</p><p>“Nope. Absolutely no clue. What about you? Do you know how to take this thing apart?”</p><p>Tony looked offended. “I’ll have you know I am a genius with three different doctorates in engineering.”</p><p>“Is one of those PhDs in taking apart poorly designed home office furniture?”</p><p> Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “I think we’re going to get along wonderfully Rogers. And no, I don’t have a PhD in Ikea but if I can't take this apart and put whatever Pegs ordered then I’ll return all three fancy pieces of paper.”</p><p>“Well then, perhaps you better get your arses into gear.” Peggy quipped from the open door leading into the great room, holding a toolbox. “When you’re done taking the desk apart you can put it in the garage along with all the cardboard. Then I have snacks for you both, including the rest of bag of pumpkin seeds.” Putting the toolbox on the floor she gave them a jaunty wave and left the boys to their work.</p><p>“Well,” Harry walked over to pick up the toolbox. “I guess that’s our cue to get working. I need those seeds.” Tony looked at the other man. Harry just shrugged. “I may have a slight addiction to pumpkin seeds.” Tony could only laugh at his admission.</p><p>Tony was surprised by how well he and Harry worked together. Normally he never worked with anyone else and when he did, they always annoyed him. While it was clear that Harry had little to no knowledge about building things, he was good at taking orders. Together it only took the pair a couple minutes to tear down the desk and move it to the garage.</p><p>Picking up one end of the crib box Harry wanted to find out more about Tony and asked. “So, what do you do Tony?”</p><p>“Aunt Peggy didn’t tell you?” Tony was surprised. Normally that was one of the fist things people were told about him or they all just knew.</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“I'm CEO of Stark Industries and head of R&amp;D.”</p><p>Harry was surprised, both at the fact that Peggy didn’t tell him and that he never noticed it before now. “Stark? As in Howard Stark?” Tony just nodded his head and waited to be compared to his wonderful father again. “How ever did you become such a good man with that arsehole as your father?”</p><p>Tony looked at the other man in shock. “What?”</p><p>Harry was quick to backpedal, scared he had messed up. “I mean Howard had his good qualities, but he was a narcissistic know-it-all, with the beginnings of a drinking problem. I can only imagine how much worse it would have gotten after he lost his precious Captain America.” It was one of the things he really hated about the other man, his obsession with Harry’s fiancé. Steve had to step in and stop Harry from hexing the inventor on multiple occasions.</p><p>“You are one of the few people who has ever said that about my father.”</p><p>Harry just shrugged. “Most people care about reputations and what power the Stark name holds. Me, I don’t give a damn.”</p><p>Throwing back his head Tony could only laugh. He fully understood what Harry was saying. Very few people would dare to say what they honestly thought about Howard Stark for fear of what he could do to them. “Thank you, for that. I really needed it.”</p><p>Harry began pulling pieces out of the first box and laid them out. “No problem. So, what does being the CEO entail? And what is it you do in R&amp;D?”</p><p>“Being the CEO is really boring. It means lots of paperwork, and long boring meetings with a bunch of old fossils who don’t want anything to change, ever. All they want is to make more money. In the R&amp;D I invent and design things. Mostly though, I design and make weapons for the military.” Tony sat on the floor next to Harry and took the instructions from the other man.</p><p>“You don’t sound so enthused about that. You sounded happier about the inventing than what you invent.”</p><p>Sighing Tony put the instructions down and began putting the crib together. “Yeah, I don’t overly enjoy designing weapons, but that’s what dad built the company on so that’s what everyone expects from a Stark. The Board of Directors refuse to allow me to try and change things, so I’ve stopped trying.”</p><p>Together they worked to build the crib in silence, each thinking things over. They had finished the crib and started on the change table before Harry spoke. “You know, I think you need to come at this from a different angle. You need to think of this like strategic warfare and carefully plan your attack. It will probably take a while, maybe even years but I think you can do it.”</p><p>Tony seemed to perk up at the idea of changing the company. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“To make the changes you want I think you need to do two things. I can tell that you don’t enjoy being the CEO, so you need someone to take over for you. Start looking for someone now. They need to be tough as nails, enjoy meetings and the minute details. You need to make sure that their loyalty is to you first and the company second. Keep them close and let them see what you go through on a daily basis, see if they can hold up to the pressure and slowly give them more responsibility.”</p><p>Setting down his tools, Tony thought about it for a while. “You know, I think I know the right person for the job.” <em>That Pepper Potts will be perfect for the job. I’ll make her my personal assistant. That will give her the ability to see what I go through and test her ability to stand up under pressure. </em>“What else?”</p><p>“You need to start inventing. Think of where you want to take the company in the future. What do you want people to think of when they hear the name Tony Stark? If you begin inventing now, then when you decide to change the company’s direction you will have all the new products ready to go.”</p><p>Tony could only blink at the other man. He really knew what he was talking about. “Any suggestions?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me! I have very little knowledge of modern technology. But I do know your dad promised us a flying car.” Harry couldn’t help but tease Tony a little. “Well,” he continued before Tony could say anything. “What about phones, those tablet things, then make one of those tablet things for kids. Or those game things.”</p><p>Together the two men righted the change table and began on the armoire. “You know, those are some very good points. I should look into that tech. Howard also created an arch-reactor but was never able to make it work outside the factory. If I could shrink it and alter it a bit, then I could sell it to companies as a source of clean energy.”</p><p> “Sounds like you have lots of ideas. Just remember to stick to the plan and don’t get discouraged.”</p><p>Harry and Tony ended up staying for dinner, though they did finish building all the nursery furniture. “Peggy where do you want us to put all the furniture?” Harry asked as he helped clean the dishes.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry too much about it, Harry. I’m going to have people come over and paint the room and I’ll get them to move things around. Or,” she continued with a thoughtful expression. “You could bring those friends of yours next Sunday for dinner Harry. I would very much like to meet them.”</p><p>“Fine. I think we could even convince them to help paint if you wanted to.” Harry smiled a little at the idea of any member of his current family painting the muggle way.</p><p>“Excellent! I’ll call Jared and get him to pick you all up next week.”</p><p>“Yeah…I suppose that I’ll have to learn how to drive won’t I?”</p><p>“Wait!” Tony looked up from his phone. “You don’t know how to drive? How can you not know how to drive?”</p><p>Harry looked at Tony in disbelief. “You do realize how expensive cars were when I was a kid? There was no way we could afford a car; we had a hard-enough time just paying rent and putting food on the table. I do know how to drive a motorcycle though, the army taught me. I loved my bike and would love to get another.”</p><p>“What kind of bike did you drive?” Tony's brain was going over every place he knew of to buy vintage cars wondering if they sold bikes as well.</p><p>“Nineteen Forty-two Harley Davidson Knucklehead. Not that it would really work with Jamie.”</p><p>“Let’s get you driving before we worry about proper family cars. I'm sure between Tony and Jared you’ll have no issues.” Peggy reassured Harry as she put the last dish away. “Now, it’s late and Tony needs to be heading back to the city. I believe Jared had the delivery men drop off some pajamas for you and Jamie Harry. I put them in the first upstairs bedroom for you.” Peggy knew that Harry would be apparating home or using her floo connection but needed Tony to believe he was staying the night.</p><p>Understanding the hint and knowing Peggy wanted to talk with Tony alone for a bit Harry decided to excuse himself. “Thanks Pegs, I’ll go and make sure everything is there.” Heading up the stairs he looked through the second floor. At the top of the stairs there were four doors, three leading to bedrooms and the fourth, a bathroom. Off to the right was a large rec room with a wonderfully vaulted ceiling.</p><p>Finding a couple things in the bedroom just off the rec room Harry headed in there to look for the clue he knew Peggy had hidden there for him. There on the nightstand was a note. Wondering what was so important that Pegs had to tell him Harry got comfortable on the bed and read her note.</p><p>Harry,</p><p>I thought I would tell you what I told Tony about you. I'm sorry we couldn’t speak before hand and come up with a story together, but the timing just didn’t work out for us. As far as Tony knows you were born in 1920 and joined the 107<sup>th</sup> not long after the war started. Like so many others you were captured at Azzano by Hydra and taken to their Austrian base.</p><p>This is where I need to apologize again, I couldn't think of any other way to explain Jamie. I told Tony that Hydra experimented on you before Captain America was able to rescue everyone, but it wasn’t clear what they had done.</p><p>After Captain America went into the ice you were reassigned and unfortunately recaptured by Hydra. Instead of doing anything to you, Hydra ran some tests and then put you into cryogenic freezing, though they kept you sedated, and you don’t remember much. Shield found you and unfroze you back in November where it was discovered that you were pregnant.</p><p>I told Tony that we all knew you preferred men, but you were never caught with anyone. From what you told me the man you were with was also named Steve, and that he died in the war. By your reckoning after counting the months back Jamie’s father is Steve and not one of the Hydra goons. Thankfully, Tony doesn’t think that you have changed your last name that and with Steve being a common enough name, Tony won’t connect your Steve to Captain America, unless you want him too.</p><p>I will support you whatever you decide. You are my brother and I would love to reconnect with you in this century. It might also help explain how you know about certain things. Technology has changed quite a bit since the 90’s but you will have an easier time having already known a bit of where technology was rather than if you really were born in 1920.</p><p>Once Tony is gone you can head home, though you are welcome to stay if you want. Jared has connected my fireplace to the floo network. Though I still think it’s a good idea for you to learn how to drive. I know you’re hurting, but I'm glad that you are back in my life, the other Commandos are going to flip when they find out.</p><p>All my love</p><p>Peggy.</p><p>Harry put the note down and had to focus on his breathing for a bit. He had never thought he would need a cover story. <em>Thank Merlin for Peggy Carter</em>. Standing Harry went to the small sitting area at the front of the house to listen for Tony leaving. <em>Peggy is probably right, no one needs to know that Steve was Captain America. Jamie doesn’t need to grow-up with that kind of weight on his shoulders. Shit! I need to have him checked to see if he inherited any of the serum. </em></p><p>“Harry?” he heard Tony calling from the base of the stairs. Smiling, he stood and made his way to the stairs to say good-bye to the other man. <em>I really like Tony. He’s quite amusing, I don’t think I’ve smiled so much since I got here.</em></p><p>“Hey Tony. It was good meeting you.”</p><p>“You as well Green Eyes. We’ll have to do it again the next time I'm in New York. What’s your phone number? I’ll call you some time when I'm bored or you can call if you need to talk.”</p><p>Harry looked at Peggy nervously before admitting, “I don’t have one.” He wasn’t sure how technology was now, but he was sure it still wouldn’t work around magic.</p><p>“I’ll have to remedy that.”</p><p>“Tony, if you’re going to get Harry a phone, you should get him the same one you got me. It’s easy to use when you don’t understand technology. You can leave it with me, and I’ll show him how to use it. I know you’re heading back to Malibu this week.”</p><p>“I’ll have it sent over tomorrow morning.” Tony’s phone buzzed. Looking at the screen he cursed. “Damn. I have to get back.” Reaching out he gave Peggy a hug and kiss. “Love you Aunt Pegs.” Letting go of the woman he gave Harry a quick hug. “It was good meeting you Harry and Jamie. When you get that phone, please feel free to call or text me whenever you need something, even if its nothing at all. I’ll see you again the next time I’m in New York if you want.”</p><p>“That would be great. I really enjoyed meeting you Tony and would like to do it again when you can.” Harry freely admitted. He hadn't had much of a desire to go out and meet new people, hell he was having a difficult enough time connecting to his son. Though, he could tell there was a connection between him and Tony, it almost felt the same as his connection he had with Bucky.</p><p>Once Tony was gone, Peggy helped Harry pack up all of Jamie's things. “When Tony delivers the phone, I’ll have Jared alter it for you. Apparently, they have been able to alter some technology to work around magic. It will also be easier for him to give it to you. I hope you will come back and do this again. The guys would love to see you again.”</p><p>Harry gave her a sad smile. “I would love to see them as well.”</p><p>“Well then if you’re up to it they are coming for our monthly get-together the first Sunday in April. Feel free to bring the rest of your family as well. I would love to meet them.”</p><p>“I’ll do that. Thanks for everything Peggy.”</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.theplancollection.com/house-plans/home-plan-16999">Peggy's House</a>
</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Three weeks later found Harry bringing Lucius, Severus, and Draco with him (and Jamie) to Peggy’s. He was a little uncertain because Peggy said the rest of the Commandos were going to be there, but it needed to be done sooner or later. After making sure that Jamie was safe in his carry cot the group went through the floo to Peggy's house.</p><p>“Harry! Jamie! Oh, its good to see you again.” Peggy rushed to greet the wizard as he came through the fire.</p><p>“Hi Peggy. I’ve missed you.” Harry gently hugged his sister back as he gently pulled her away from the fire. Just in time as Lucius, Severus and Draco were quick to come through. “Pegs let me introduce you to the other part of my family. This is Sev and Luc Prince and their son Draco Malfoy. Guys this is Margret Carter but we all just call her Peggy.”</p><p>Peggy gave each man a quick hug. “Nice to meet you all. Harry's told me all about you.”</p><p>“HARRY!!! It really is you!” Dugan rushed in through the front door crushing Harry in a hug.</p><p>“Dugan, you Dum Dum. Let me go.” Harry scolded as he tried to free himself. He was surprised by how difficult it was to break out of Dugan’s hold.</p><p>“Tim. Let him down.” Falsworth came up behind the red-head and slapped him upside the head. When Dugan finally put Harry, down Monty pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you again Harry. We’ve missed you.”</p><p>Harry pulled back slightly. “You know, it hasn’t been that long for me, but I've missed you guys as well.” Letting go of Monty, Harry went and gave each of the commandos a hug. “Guys this is, Severus and Lucius Prince and my idiot brother Draco Malfoy. Luc, Sev, Draco these are the howling Commandos. Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth who usually goes by Monty and Timothy Dugan otherwise known as Dum Dum.”</p><p>“It’s good that you’ve found a family again Harry. Though Peggy mentioned there was someone extra special in your life now.” Gabe looked around the room fully expecting there to be someone else in the room.</p><p>Harry chuckled nervously. “I suppose that’s one way to put it.” Moving around the couch Harry made his way back to the fireplace where the baby carrier was sitting. Picking up his son he turned to face his brothers. “Guys this is James Steven Rogers.”</p><p>The commandos were silent for a few moments, taking in the small human in their brother’s arms. Falsworth rushed forward and took the baby from Harry. “Oh, you named him after me. I'm honored.”</p><p>“Monty you are such an idiot. No way in hell would I ever name my son after a stuck-up idiot like you. I named him after that stupid prat brother of mine.”</p><p>“Well, in a way you named him after me as well. Buck and I share a name after all.”</p><p>“Falsworth you are so stuck-up. Now quite hogging the baby and pass him over here.” Gabe made grabby hands at the Brit.</p><p>“Oh, fine.” Giving the babe one last hug Monty passed him over to Gabe. Jamie was passed around the room, making each man smile.</p><p>While the others were passing the baby around Falsworth was searching his pockets for something. “Harry,” he called gesturing for the other man to follow him into the kitchen. “I wondered why Peggy was asking if I still had this and why it was so damn important for me to bring it today. But I understand now, you need this.” Monty held out a small green box and waited for Harry to take it. “I’ve kept it safe, just as you asked.”</p><p>Slowly Harry reached for the box, almost as if he were scared the box would jump up and bite him. Opening the box, he choked back a sob. There nestled in the white satin was Steve’s wedding ring. The silver tungsten still sparkled, contrasted by black band running through the middle. Running his finger over the interlocking Celtic trinity knots Harry could feel tears running down his face. “I can't believe you still have this.”</p><p>“I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it. No matter what my wife and kids said about it. I told them one of my brothers wanted me to keep it safe and that’s what I was going to do, for the rest of my life if I had to.”</p><p>Putting the ring on his left ring finger Harry reached out and gave the other man a hug. “Thank you.” <a href="https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/662945124/tungsten-celtic-trinity-knot-ring-mens?gpla=1&amp;gao=1&amp;utm_campaign=shopping_ca_en_ca_GentlemensJunction_sfc_osa&amp;utm_medium=cpc&amp;utm_source=google&amp;utm_custom1=0&amp;utm_content=19369916&amp;gclid=EAIaIQobChMI56OZhoT74wIVIB6tBh0c1QtmEAQYAiABEgJQG_D_BwE">Steve's Ring</a></p><p>“Hey, we Brits need to stick together.” Monty joked, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. “Now, I need to go and liberate your son from Dugan again.”</p><p>Letting out a wet chuckle Harry followed Falsworth back into the living room. Peggy was quick to pull him down onto the couch beside her, handing him a cup of something. Taking a sip Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that it was coke and whisky. “Thanks Peg. I needed that.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry.” Peggy said pouring them more tea. “Blood or not, we’re family and you need all of your family right now.”</p><p>“Family…oh shit! He’s going to kill me!”</p><p>“Harry? What’s wrong? Who’s going to kill you?”</p><p>“Pegs, do you mind if I call for an elf and potentially invite someone over?”</p><p>“No, that’s fine Harry. Can I ask who.”</p><p>“Steve’s granddad.”</p><p>“Harry, it’s been sixty-two years. The man can't still be alive, he’d have to be over a hundred.”</p><p>“One hundred-twenty-nine actually. Mist!” Harry waited with bated breath, hoping that she was still alive. He still didn’t know much about house elves.</p><p>A soft pop alerted him to her arrival. “Master Harry? Is it really yous? Mist’s Harry is still alive!”</p><p>Sliding off the couch Harry pulled the crying elf into his arms. “Yes, Mist its me. I'm still alive. I've missed you so much.”</p><p>“Master Grant was so upset when Master Steven is dying knowing that he would lose you too.”</p><p>“Mist can you bring Granddad here for me? I need to see him again, but don’t tell him I want to surprise him.”</p><p>Mist eased out of her master’s arms smiling. “Mist is doing that right now.” With a pop she disappeared.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Jim asked.</p><p>“That was Mist. She’s a house elf. They are like servants, only magically bound to a family or building. Some wizards are horrible and treat them like slaves, but Granddad and his family have always treated the elves like family.” Standing Harry searched for who was holding Jamie and was glad to note that Lucius had managed to pry his grandson away from which ever Commando had him last.</p><p>Seeming to understand Harry’s look Lucius brought Jamie closer. Just in time as Mist popped in with a disgruntled Lord Grant. Despite the many years it had been for the other man he had not changed much. He still stood tall and unlike many men of advanced age, he had not become portly. There was a weariness and sadness about him, which had given him more than his fair share of wrinkles.</p><p>“Mist would you like to explain why you have brought me to this muggle house?”</p><p>“I was asked to Master Grant.”</p><p>“Who dared to ask you this?”</p><p>“I did.” Harry took a few steeps towards the older man, feeling nervous.</p><p>Turing to the speaker Theodore’s scowl disappeared. “Hadrian? Is it truly you?” reaching out he pulled the younger man close, needing to physically make sure he wasn’t seeing an apparition.</p><p>“Yes, Granddad. It’s me.” Harry fell into the older man’s embrace and allowed himself to really cry.</p><p>The others took time to clean what little messes they had made and helped Peggy make another pot of tea and coffee while Lucius changed Jamie and prepared a bottle for him.</p><p>When Harry pulled away everyone had settled on the couch. “Everyone, this is my granddad, Lord Theodore Grant. Granddad, this is my crazy, adopted, messed up family. This is Agent Margret Carter, Sergeant Timothy Dugan, Gabe Jones, Montgomery Falsworth, and Jim Morita. Even though they are muggles, they know about magic from back in the war. Then there is my brother Heir Draco Malfoy, we went to Hogwarts together, and his fathers the Lords Severus Prince and Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p>Severus, Draco, and Lucius all stood while Severus and Draco went to shake the other Lord’s hand. “You are our son as well Harry, if you want to be.” Severus told him quietly on his way back to the couch. Harry just smiled at the potions master. Honestly, he was beginning to think of them as his fathers, but he wasn’t quite ready to say it out loud. It had been the same with his mum in the thirties.</p><p>“How are you alive Hadrian? And how are you here?”</p><p>Harry slowly walked over to stand next to Lucius. “I was dueling Grindelwald and took an AK but ended up at Hogwarts last November.”</p><p>“You killed Voldemort.”</p><p>“I did. Then Lucius, Severus and Draco helped me disappear for a bit then brought me here. Lucius bought our house for me and they’ve been helping me through a lot.”</p><p>“That answers why Lord Malfoy was asking after myself and the Head Unspeakable, but it does not answer how you are here.”</p><p>“There is someone else you need to meet.” Harry almost reached for the bundle in Lucius’ arms, but pulled away at the last second. Nodding at the younger man Lucius shifted Jamie so that Lord Grant could see him. “Granddad, this is James Steven Rogers. He was born on February fifth.”</p><p>Reaching out Theodore took his great-grandson from the Malfoy Lord with a sad smile. “This is why you are with us. Magic sent you back to your time when the bond broke.” Conjuring an oversized chair, he sat down and gestured for Harry to join him. “I am sorry that you lost both James and Steven, but I am grateful that Mother Magic has brought you back to me and with my great-grandson. I will do everything within my power to watch over and protect you both.”</p><p>Harry cuddled closer to the older wizard, glad for the small comfort of home that he brought. “Have you been to Gringotts yet?” Theodore asked quietly.</p><p>“No, not yet granddad.”</p><p>“Then we shall go tomorrow. I will officially make young James my heir.”</p><p>“He will need a great deal of support and education for the future then.” Lucius smiled at the pair. “After all James will be heir to five lordships.”</p><p>“Five! What five lordships?” Theodore was shocked. Having two lordships was taxing enough, but five. That was unheard of.</p><p>“Harry is Lord Potter-Black and until Draco has children of his own James will be the heir presumptive to the Malfoy and Prince lordships.”</p><p>“I am curious, by what right does James have to your titles? As far as I know neither of you are related to Hadrian.”</p><p>“I am distantly related to James. Septimus Prince was my twice-great grandfather. Additionally, Harry listed myself and Lucius as adoptive grandparents on James’ birth record along with naming Draco godfather.” Severus stated as he poured tea for himself and Lucius.</p><p>Nodding Lord Grant accepted them into his family. “I must apologize Mrs. Carter. I seem to have interrupted your gathering.” He shot Harry a small glare for being the cause of his social faux pas.</p><p>“First, if you absolutely must then its Ms. Carter, but I would prefer for you to call me Margret. Second, we fought together with Harry, Steve, and Bucky. They are our brothers, which means you are part of this insane family as well.”</p><p>Theodore only smiled and hugged Hadrian closer to him. He had missed his boys very much over the years. It was kind of Mother Magic to return one to him. The addition of a great-grandson was beyond his wildest dreams. There was nothing he could do to thank her that would ever be enough, but he would try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I didn't find the exact date when Pepper started working for Tony and then I completly ignored her comment of 'ten years' reguarding the art collection in Iron Man 2? Either way not important. I just decided that Tony would now be hiring her as his PA.</p><p>Now the ring link (if you clicked on it) has two different sizes, Harry is currently wearing the 8mm ring as that was meant for Steve as the larger/dominate partner in their relationship. Steve had the 6mm one on him to give to Harry. In an effort not to lose Steve's ring Harry had given it to Monty. (It's suprisingly difficult to remember to bring the other person's ring to the wedding actually.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. February 7 – November 25, 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter for all you wonderful people. This is the Iron Man chapter and Tony, unlike Steve enjoys sharing with me and letting us all see what he's going through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into his Aunt’s house Tony couldn’t help but smile. Things had changed so much in the last two years. Before Peggy’s house was bare, strictly the essentials with a few photos, books and trinkets scattered around her large house. Now though, the walls were covered in photos and there were times you couldn’t see the floor through all the toys.</p><p>Today was even worse as a large portion of the floor was hidden under tables full of snack food while streamers and balloons were covering the walls. Shaking his head at how much Peggy had gone overboard Tony ran his present upstairs to hide it with the rest then came back down, grabbed a cup of coke, and went to greet the birthday boy.</p><p>“Unca Ony!” a small body crashed into his legs, nearly spilling his drink.</p><p>Quickly passing his drink to the nearest hand, which happened to be Lucius, Tony bent over and picked up the now three-year-old. “Hey there Jamie. You being good for your mummy?”</p><p>“Yay! Mummy!” Jamie kicked his legs excitement.  </p><p>“Tony! Don’t encourage him, please. Just because I was the one to give birth to him doesn’t mean I'm his mom. I can still be dad to him.” Harry begged from his spot in the corner of the couch.</p><p>Sticking his tongue out Tony bounced Jamie. “Don’t you listen to your mummy Jamie boy. He talks non-sense. Now, where has that dog of yours gone off to?” Honestly, Tony was happily surprised by Harry’s progress in the last couple years. The other man was opening up to them and the world in general. Harry was smiling more and interacting with Jamie daily. Though, he noticed that there was always a sadness around him, and his smile never reached Harry’s eyes.</p><p>Liz had done an amazing job with Harry. Tony knew they had started by meeting for a few hours every day, sometimes even twice a day. Now though, Harry was only seeing Liz once a month, well for official sessions anyways. He knew that Harry was friends with Liz’s husband, and they had dinner together once a week or so.</p><p>The other thing Tony was sure had helped Harry out a lot, besides him of course, was the dog. According to Harry he had been out for a walk when a passing car threw a garbage bag out the window. Coming up to the bag Harry noticed it moving and was quick to open it and found a tiny puppy in it. Between the puppy and the baby Harry had to get his head out of his ass…and he did.</p><p>“Scout is outside if you wouldn’t mind letting him in Tony?” Harry knew that Tony wasn’t a huge fan of his dog, but the engineer put up with him.</p><p>“Fine.” Opening the door Tony let the Shepard/Husky in the house. “Come on brat, lets go play with your toys.”</p><p>“Hey Tony, don’t hog the birthday boy!” Tim scolded as he tried to take Jamie from Tony’s arms.</p><p>“I get to hog him all I want.” Tony twisted away from the red head making Jamie squeal. “You lot will be here for the monthly dinner next week while I'm going to be stuck in Afghanistan with meetings. Then Pepper has me in meetings for the next month straight all over the country. I won't be back in New York until May at the earliest.”</p><p>“Awe, poor baby.” Peggy teased. Beside her Harry was smiling as he cuddled with Scout. After a moment or two of Scout poking Harry in the head with his nose, Harry wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck an buried his face in the soft fur. Honestly, the dog had surprised Peggy from the first time they met. Not only because Harry had gotten a dog, but also that Scout just seemed to understand what Harry needed from him. Without any training at all Scout made an amazing emotional support dog. <em>But then</em>, Peggy thought with a sad smile, <em>they both come from abusive childhoods and can understand one another better.</em></p><p>“Aww, is Harry cuddling his little puppy.” Dugan cooed from the other side of the room.</p><p>Lifting his head Harry glared at the sergeant. “You’re damn lucky there are other people around right now.” Subtly he shot a quick glance to where Tony was playing with Jamie.</p><p>“Yeah. And what are you going to do about it. Oh, I know. Nothing!”</p><p>Letting go of Scout Harry reached down into the couch and pulled out a Nurf gun he had stashed there last time. Making sure it was loaded Harry began shooting Dugan. “Ha! Take that!” Harry cried when one of the darts hit Dugan between the eyes. “I win!”</p><p>“How old are you?” Peggy laughed.</p><p>“Unlike you all I'm only twenty-eight.” Harry jumped off the couch and grabbed another pack of nerf darts. Reloading the gun, he began shooting the commandos. Running for cover they each when for their hidden nurf guns and ammo. Soon an all out nurf war was going on in Peggy’s living room. Getting up Peggy ducked and made her way into the kitchen.  </p><p>From the kitchen the three wizards watched with amusement. “Is this normal for them?” Lucius asked looking concerned.</p><p>“Define normal? Nothing is normal for these idiots.” Peggy told them as she opened the fridge and began pulling out all the food Harry had made the day before and heating it up. “Just be glad that Tony hasn’t gotten in on this war.” With the three men helping Peggy got everything set up for dinner in the dining room. “Okay boys,” she called after a few more minutes. “War’s over. Dinner is ready. Tony, bring Jamie to the dinning room please. Its time to eat.”</p><p>In the living room the nerf war continued, while Tony and Jamie were busy playing with trains in the nursery. All of them completely ignored Peggy. Scowling at the two rooms Peggy put her hands on her hips, “I swear if you boys are not in the dining room in the next two minutes I will be forced to come and get you.”</p><p>“Shit.” Was heard from the living room, though the wizards weren’t sure who it was. Then the sound of stampeding feet was heard, and everyone was rushing into the dining room.</p><p>“Oh, wow Peggy. This looks amazing!” Gabe was almost drooling over the dinner laid out before them.</p><p>“I’d say thank you, but I didn’t cook anything on this table.” Peggy laughed. “Harry made everything, including the cake.”</p><p>“Wow, Harry. If I didn’t think of you as a brother, I would totally try and marry you.” Tony joked as he heaped food on his plate.</p><p>“You know Tony as my brother you are more than welcome to ask me to cook for you. Besides, I’ll never be in another relationship.”</p><p>“Never say never. You don’t know what the future will bring you.” Tony stated as he filled his plate again. Shrugging Harry decided to ignore the other man and continue his dinner. With the food being so good there was very little conversation after that.</p><p>“Oh god Harry.” Dugan moaned as he pushed his plate away. “I knew you could do amazing things with K-rations, but I had no idea you could cook actual food.” Thankfully Tim kept silent about Harry introducing them to pizza.</p><p>“Fuck you Dugan.” Harry flipped the man the two-finger salute as he stood and headed for the kitchen. Pulling the cake out of the fridge Harry gathered plates, forks, and napkins.</p><p>“Need a hand with anything there Harry?” Tony asked from where he was standing behind Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, it would be great if you could take the plates, forks and napkins out to the table. Thanks Tony. Oh, don’t give Dugan a plate.”</p><p>Laughing Tony nodded as he picked up the plates with the forks and napkins stacked on top. “Sure thing.” Heading back into the dining room, Tony handed out the plates to everyone but Tim.</p><p>“Hey! Where’s my plate?” Tim shouted.</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Harry said you don’t get one. So, you don’t get one.”</p><p>Dugan was prevented from making a scene as Harry entered the dining room carrying the cake with two small candles lit in the middle. Immediately Peggy began singing ‘Happy Birthday’ for Jamie and scowled at the other until they joined in.</p><p>Once the singing was over and Tony had helped Jamie blow out his candles Harry began cutting the cake and handing out pieces, purposely skipping over Dugan. When everyone had their piece, Harry made sure that the cake was next to him as he began eating.</p><p>“Hey! Where’s my cake?” Tim demanded.</p><p>“Who says you get any cake?” Harry slowly licked his spoon clean.</p><p>“Oh God Harry! Don’t do that! We don’t want to see that…never again.” Gabe almost chocked on his cake as he violently shook his head.</p><p>Harry had the decency to blush. “Sorry Gabe.”</p><p>“Nah, that’s fine. I know you just did it to mess with Dum Dum. Just, not again okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry finished his cake and cut a second piece which he passed to a pouting Dugan. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”</p><p>“Mummy, more?” Jamie asked holding up his plate looking pleadingly at Harry.</p><p>“No. You’ve had more than enough cake. Don’t think I didn’t see your Uncle Tony slipping you extra.” Harry scowled at the engineer. “When he gets sick later you will be the one cleaning it up Tony.”</p><p>Tony sputtered, “but…I didn’t give him more than two bites.”</p><p>“Two bites are more than enough to make a three-year-old sick. You should know this by now.” Standing Harry gathered the utensils and plates and carried them into the kitchen. Behind him Peggy brought the cake into the kitchen leaving the rest to return to the living room.</p><p>Together Harry and Peggy quickly put the cake and dishes away then quietly headed upstairs to where they had hidden Jamie's presents. Together they carried the small mountain down. Honestly, Harry was concerned about spoiling Jamie too much. That his son might become like Dudley in someway, but Peggy and Liz had assured him that as long as he taught Jamie right from wrong and kept Tony from overdoing it on an everyday basis then Jamie should be fine.</p><p>“Who wants presents?” Harry called as he and Peggy came back downstairs.</p><p>“I do!” Tony jumped up making Jamie scream.</p><p>“NO! Mine!” Jamie jumped on Tony and started hitting Tony’s leg.</p><p>“James! We do not hit people. Anthony! No teasing Jamie about stealing his presents.” Harry gave them both his best ‘Sarah Rogers’ glare. Both gulped and quickly sat down on the couch. “Now, Jamie which one would you like to open first?”</p><p>Jumping off the couch Jamie rushed to the presents and grabbed a medium sized one wrapped in cars wrapping paper. Harry was quick to take the card before Jamie ripped it in his excitement. Opening the card, he noticed that the gift was from Monty. A squeal of joy alerted him that Jamie had finished ripping off the paper and convinced Falsworth to help open the box. Inside, was a collection of Play-Doh along with a t-rex Play-Doh set and a starter set. “Dank joo.” Jamie gave the man a quick hug and moved on to his next present.</p><p>By the time he was done Jamie had a small stack of books, crayons, colouring books, table, and chair set, rocking horse and thanks to Tony a huge collection of Thomas the Tank Engine wooden track set. That had set everyone laughing.</p><p>“Are those for Jamie or you Tony?” Peggy had asked with a smirk.</p><p>Tony had just shrugged, “what? Trains are cool. Besides these are just the ones for here. I got him more to take home with him. Besides this is not that bad. I took Luc, Sev and Draco shopping with me. You should see what they got him.”</p><p>Harry had forgotten about that small fact and shuddered. Those four were horrible for spoiling Jamie, but Luc and Sev were probably the worst of them. “What did you get him?”</p><p>The three wizards just smiled. They all knew about Harry’s issues with spoiling Jamie and while they did understand where he was coming from, they knew that there was no way that Harry would ever allow his child to act like his cousin. “Why don’t we go and see.” Draco stood and held his hand out for his nephew to take. Together they went upstairs with everyone else following close behind. Draco led the boy to the other side of Harry’s room (on the left side of the bathroom) and slowly opened the door.</p><p>Rushing in Jamie screamed and jumped in excitement. The room had been done up to look like the ocean. The lower half of the walls were done in a deep navy blue that lightened until it was a pale blue that was almost white near the ceiling. There were even clouds, waves and jumping dolphins painted on the walls. In once corner was a huge toddler pirate ship bed complete with a sail that nearly touched the ceiling.</p><p>The furniture was all done in a sand oak; a short four drawer dresser, bookshelf, toy organizer and toddler sized rocking chair. The floor was covered with a large treasure map rug. Littered around the room were many of Jamie's toys that lived at Peggy’s. They had even gotten him a gray leather armchair.</p><p>“What did you three do?” Harry asked spinning around the room in shock.</p><p>Draco shrugged. “What? You said Jamie was growing out of his crib and that you were going to redo his rooms, so we did it for you. It’s all meant for kids Jamie's age. The bed should last him until he’s five. Then we can redo his rooms again. Peggy already said we can redo his nursery into a playroom.”</p><p>Harry turned quickly, almost giving himself whiplash, to look at his brother. “Rooms. You said rooms. Tell me you didn’t do this at home as well.”</p><p>Lucius looked at Harry as if the other man had gone crazy. “Of course, we did. We even decorated a room at our house for him. Though they are all different themes. He has a dinosaur theme one for home and a Disney Cars theme at our house.”</p><p>“If you’re mad about this then I probably shouldn’t mention that I was going to invite you and the mini-me out to Malibu for a few weeks after I get back. I was going to take you both shopping and let you decorate your rooms in the mansion however you wanted.” Tony simply smiled at Harry.</p><p>Harry was prevented from maiming them by Jamie shouting at him. “Mummy! Yhip!” the little boy was bouncing on the bed with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“Do you have a ship bed now?”</p><p>“Ahhun mummy. Yhip!”</p><p>Harry gave Tony another glare. “I can't believe you convinced him to call me mom and I will get you back for that.”</p><p>Leaving the boys to their fun Harry quietly headed into his room and closed the door behind him. While he was doing better, he still had moments of doubt and insecurity. Mostly around Jamie's birthday as that was the same day, he had lost Steve. While he always tried to make sure he was there for Jamie for most of the day he needed some time during the daylight for him to morn alone. It was too easy for him to lose himself in the grief at night, so he tried to deal with most of his grief during the day.</p><p>Curling up on his bed Harry cast a quick one-way silencing charm on the room. He didn't want Jamie or any of the guys hearing him. While he had given himself time two days ago to scream at the universe for taking Steve, today he was crying that Jamie's father wouldn’t be here for another birthday. That Steve would never be here for Jamie's birthdays…or the first day of school…or his graduation.</p><p>That thought sent Harry spiraling down as he realized that due to the way their bond worked, he wouldn’t be there for Jamie's wedding, or the birth of his grandchildren. Once Jamie was of age then it was likely that Harry would join Steve across the veil. Thankfully, Jamie would have his grandfathers and uncles there for him to rely on.</p><p>Harry only allowed himself a half-hour in which to cry his eyes out. When the alarm on his wand went off Harry forced himself to sit up and take several deep calming breaths. After calming his breathing, he stood and slowly made his way to the door. Lowering the silencing wards, he waited for a moment to check and make sure that the group had returned to the living room. Hearing nothing, he shot across the hall into the bathroom. Harry really needed to clean his face before rejoining the party.</p><p>Peggy had put ‘The Emperor’s New Grove’ on and that had thankfully captured everyone’s attention. The woman in question had retreated into the kitchen, had finished cleaning, and was now enjoying a glass of wine. “Here,” she said holding a glass of wine out for Harry to take.</p><p>Nodding Harry silently took the glass and sat down beside her at the island. The pair sat in silence watching the others watch the movie. Neither one felt the need to say anything, both understanding the others need for silence.</p><p>When the movie ended Tony stood and stretched. “Alright mini-me I have to go to a boring award ceremony in Vegas on Wednesday then go play in another giant sand box across the world and show off my new missile. I don’t want to go but Pepper is making me cause she’s mean.” Jamie giggled at the face his uncle made. “Come give me a hug and kiss to tie me over until I come back. I'm gonna miss you.”</p><p>“Bub-buy Unca ‘Ony. Wove joo.” Jamie threw his arms around Tony’s neck and planted a wet kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Love you too, Jamie. You take care of your mummy for me okay.”</p><p>“Kay!”</p><p>Not five minutes after Tony left Jamie found a treat laying around, ate it and proceeded to throw up his cake. After cleaning it up Harry sent an angry text to Tony’s phone about evil uncles leaving the party too early with a picture of a puke covered toddler smiling.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Hearing his phone ring Harry put down the laundry and threw a quick glance to where Jamie was playing with Draco. He was quite glad that Draco had stayed with him, no matter how much Harry insisted the blonde should have his own house. Lucius and Severus had moved out last year after he had really showed improvement with Liz. Not that they had gone far, just a few blocks down. (451 Marlborough RD)</p><p>Picking up his phone Harry flipped it open. “Hello.”</p><p>“Mr. Rogers? This is Pepper Potts, Tony’s assistant.”</p><p>“Oh, hello Miss Potts. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Its about Tony…”</p><p>Harry had to sit down he could feel his heart rate pick up. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something bad had happened to Tony. “What happened?”</p><p>“He is missing. His convoy was attacked on the way back to base. We…we haven’t heard anything yet.”</p><p>“Do you need anything from me?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p>“I think we’re alright for now. Once we get some more information from Colonel Rhodes and other contacts in Afghanistan, Stark Industries will hold a Press conference, probably in a few days. Honestly, Obadiah didn’t even want me to tell you about it. But…I know that Tony would want you to know. With James being Tony’s heir, you might end up having to make some decisions as his proxy.”</p><p>“Wait. What did Tony do?” Harry was shocked. <em>Tony never told me about that! </em></p><p>“Tony made James Steven Rogers his heir. He changed his will just before Christmas. I know he wanted to keep it quiet, but I never thought he wouldn’t tell you. No one else knows, not even Colonel Rhodes or Obadiah. The only reason I know is because I'm the one who deals with Tony’s paperwork.”</p><p>“I see. Well, when Tony gets back remind me to kick his arse for not telling me.” He knew that no matter what happened to him, Tony would come back to them. “When did the attack happen?”</p><p>“The attack happened around one o’clock local time. I was told about the attack at six this morning, about six hours after the attack.”</p><p>“Please keep me updated if you can.”</p><p>“I will. I know Tony thinks of you as a brother. I have to go now Mr. Rogers, but I’ll let you know when we hear anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, Miss. Potts. Please look after yourself as well.” Harry ended the call and put his phone down. <em>Oh Merlin. Please let Tony be alright. Please let my brother come home to us. I’ve lost too many family members already I can't lose any more.</em> Getting up he slowly made his way to the living room where Draco and Jamie were playing.</p><p>“Harry. I thought I heard your phone go off. Who called?”</p><p>“Pepper Potts, Tony’s assistant.” Taking a breath, he sat down next to Jamie. “Something happened in Afghanistan.”</p><p>Instantly Draco knew that Harry didn’t want to talk in front of Jamie, at least not until he knew what happened or how to tell the toddler. “What? I thought he was going a weapons demonstration.” Draco stood with Jamie in his arms. Walking across the room he put Jamie down in the playhouse that took up an entire corner of the living room. Leaving the toddler to play by himself Draco headed back and sat on the couch beside Harry, who had moved when Draco stood.</p><p>“He did. Tony was in Afghanistan doing a demonstration for his new Jericho missile. On his way back to the military base the convoy was attacked. Tony is missing. That’s all Miss. Potts knows right now. Hopefully, she will know more soon and will be able to let me know. Apparently, Tony made Jamie his heir. Arsehole didn’t even tell me. That’s the only reason Potts called to tell me Tony is missing. That bastard Stane doesn’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>“I’ve never liked that pompous twat. There’s something not right about him.”</p><p>“I know. I feel the same way. I know Tony trusts him, but I think Stane is using Tony for his weapon designs. Problem is Tony wants to take SI in a different direction. He doesn’t want to make weapons for the rest of his life. I’ve seen some of the designs for what he wants to do and its pretty amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah, I've seen them too. I can't wait for them to come out for the public. Though we’ll still need Jared and his team to make them magic proof.”</p><p>“Or,” Harry drawled. “You could learn how to cast anti-magic wards.”</p><p>“Nah, I think I’ll leave it for you to do for me instead.”</p><p>“Draco, you are such a-”</p><p>“Jamie! Draco, Harry!” they heard Lucius call from the floo room. “Where are you boys?”</p><p>“In the living room Dad.” Draco called out.</p><p>“You’re not getting out of this conversation Dray.” Harry shoved the blond off the couch with a smile.</p><p>“What conversation is Draco not getting out of?” Severus asked as he watched Lucius make a beeline for Jamie.</p><p>“Draco is trying to get out of learning anti-magic wards. We were talking about Tony’s new inventions and how they will have to be warded before we can use them. Draco just said to send them to Jay’s team to make them magic proof.”</p><p>“Harry is correct Draco. You should learn how to cast the proper anti-magic wards and spells. You and your father both need to know these spells.” Severus picked Jamie up and settled on the loveseat. “Now, what is new with you boys?”</p><p>Harry shifted and gave a Jamie a concerned look. “Jamie, why don’t you run upstairs and get your new dragon to show Grandpa and Granddad.” Jamie jumped up and raced for the stairs making Harry grateful he had warded the stairs against falls and trips. “Now that Jamie is gone, I can tell you. I got a phone call from Pepper Potts this afternoon.”</p><p>“She’s Tony’s personal assistant correct.” Lucius asked as he settled down beside Severus.</p><p>“She is. Tony was attacked on his way back to base. He’s missing. They have no clues as to where he is or even if he’s alive. She did promise to try and keep me informed. Though, apparently its only because Tony has made Jamie his heir.”</p><p>“He what! Did Tony not talk to you before making your son his heir?” Lucius was horrified. While it wasn’t unheard of for one person to make another’s child their heir, it was usual for that person to ask the child’s parent first.</p><p>Harry laughed. “You’re kidding right? This is Tony Stark we’re talking about. He’s never asked for anything in his life. I'm sure Tony would have told me eventually, but with how his brain works he probably forgot. Miss. Potts certainly seemed to think I already knew about it.”</p><p>“That sounds like Tony.” Draco laughed. He genuinely liked the older man, even though he agreed with his fathers, Harry, and Pepper, that Tony really needed to grow up a little in public. Though he did understand the need to wear a public mask. The public had made so many assumptions about Tony that it was easier at this point to just continue letting them believe it, despite how much it would hurt his chance at changing Stark Industries in the future.</p><p>Once again though he would have to remind the inventor to keep his hands away from his PA. Draco, unlike Harry, could see the attraction between them and knew that while they would work short term there was little chance of the pair staying together more than a year or two. That type of break-up would do terrible things to their relationship and Tony needed the woman to focus on running his company in the future, not on how they used to be together.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do to help find Tony?” Harry asked quietly. “I know about wards and strategy, but those don’t really help us right now. Could there be rituals or other spells that we can use to find him?”</p><p>Lucius and Severus thought for a moment. “I'm not sure.” Lucius admitted. “Though we can do some research into it.”</p><p>Severus nodded. “I might have a few ideas on which potions we could use to track Tony. Though we will need a piece of him for it to work.”</p><p>“I can call and ask Peggy. I'm sure Tony’s left something there of his that we can use.”</p><p>Standing Severus ran his hand across Lucius’ shoulders. “I’ll head back home and see if I can find the books I need.”</p><p>“Wait!” Harry stood and called out before his dad could leave. “You just got here, you can't turn around and leave. I want to find Tony, but I don’t want to hurt Jamie in doing so. If you know what books you need why not ask Mist or Twig to get them and bring them here?”</p><p>Severus smiled as he pulled Harry into a tight hug. “You are a wonderful father and friend. I am very proud of you my son.” Letting Harry go he shared a secret look with his husband. “You are correct Harry. I shall have Twig bring the books here. Lucius, did you have any books that you might need?”</p><p>“Yes, there are few titles I can think of. Let’s go into the kitchen and make a list while we also put a snack together.” Standing the blonde took his husband’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen.</p><p>Harry and Draco looked at one another before looking down the hall where their fathers had disappeared. “That was weird right?” Harry wanted to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things.</p><p>“Oh yeah. That was definitely weird. I’ll keep an eye on Jamie, why don’t you go and call Peggy. See if she has anything of Tony’s. Oh, and you should check on our dads while you’re at it.</p><p>Heading back to where he left his phone Harry glanced into the kitchen as he passed by. Lucius and Severus were sitting at the island with their heads together whispering as they wrote on a piece of paper. <em>Weird. </em>Leaving the two men to their planning Harry called Peggy.</p><p>“Hello Harry. How’s everything going?”</p><p>“Not really sure Pegs.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Pepper Potts just called me. Tony’s convoy was attacked and he's missing.”</p><p>“What? When did this happen? Why hasn’t anyone been told?”</p><p>“According to Miss Potts, Stane doesn’t want anyone to know. She figures they are going to wait until there is more information to release.”</p><p>“Well, that makes sense. Why did she call to tell you? It just seems odd to me.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. I know that she’s aware of how close Tony and I are, however, it seems that Tony decided to make Jamie his heir. Miss Potts called because if something happens, I might need to step in as Jamie’s proxy.”</p><p>Peggy sighed. “I'm going to assume that Tony meant to tell you about it but got so caught up in his work that he forgot.”</p><p>“That’s what I think. But there is a reason to this call beyond telling you about Tony. We think there might be a way for us to find him, but we need a piece of Tony. I was hoping that you might have a hairbrush of his or something like that?”</p><p>“I'm not sure, but I think I should have something. How fresh does it have to be?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” Harry laughed. “I’ll have to check with Sev, hang on a second.” Walking into the kitchen Harry debated quickly running for cover, but Lucius spotted him.</p><p>“Harry, what can we do for you?”</p><p>Harry was quick to show the two men his phone. “Peggy was wondering how fresh the ingredients need to be?”</p><p>“Considering that Peggy likely only has hair it doesn’t matter. It’s only when using blood that it needs to be less than six months old.”</p><p>“Okay thanks.” He turned and quickly fled the kitchen. “Did you hear that Pegs?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll have a look around the house and let you know.”</p><p>“Thanks Pegs. We’ll see you next weekend.” Hanging up the phone Harry slowly edged back into the kitchen. Lucius and Severus were going over a stack of books and making notes. “Are those the books you need to find Tony?” Harry made his way over to the island.</p><p>“Yes. The answer should be in one of these.” Severus said not looking up from the book he was currently reading.</p><p>“That’s good.” Harry picked up one of the books and opened it to a random page. “So…um…what are you two working on?</p><p>“We are trying to figure out a way to track Tony and find him.” Lucius deadpanned.</p><p>“That’s not what he meant, and you know it father.” Draco drawled as he entered the kitchen carrying Jamie.</p><p>“Gan’pa!” Jamie shrieked and waved his hands while jumping in Draco’s arms.</p><p>Laughing Draco held the boy out to Severus who took the child with a smile. “Well, hello there young man. It that your new dragon?”</p><p>“Ah hun.” Jamie held out the stuffed Hungarian horntail for his grandpa to look at. Severus looked at the dragon then at his two sons.</p><p>“Draco has a very sick sense of humour.” Harry explained with a small smile.</p><p>Severus smiled and looked over at his husband. “He gets it from his father.” Lucius just scowled at the other man and went back to his reading.</p><p>Draco went to the sink and filled the kettle before putting it on the lit stove. “What devious scheme are you two hatching, beyond finding Tony of course.” Not bothering to turn around Draco gathered the tea pot, tea, and cups. “Jamie do you need more juice?”</p><p>“Duice! Duice! Peas.”</p><p>“Then you better go and get your cup.” Severus put the toddler down and watched him run off towards the living room. “As for devious schemes I have no idea what you are talking about Draco. Your father and I were simply thinking of planning a family trip.”</p><p>Harry caught Jamie as he ran back into the kitchen waving his cup over his head. “Where and when?” passing the cup over to Draco, Harry then passed his son back to his grandpa. It surprised him just how happy and soft Severus was around Jamie. It made Harry wonder if the potions master had ever wanted children of his own.</p><p>“Tony mentioned those Disney parks and we thought it would be nice for the five of us to go. Sev and I have been looking into hotels, when the best time of year to go is, debating flights over portkey. That sort of thing.” Lucius pulled a stack of parchment out from under the books. “We thought it would be best to wait until James is old enough to fully appreciate the trip, so we were planning for May of two-thousand-twelve. May is one of their quiet times and it’s not as hot then.”</p><p>“When were you planning on telling us about this trip?” Harry asked as he accepted the cup of tea from Draco.</p><p>Severus took Jamie’s cup from Draco and placed it on the table in front of the child. “As soon as we had finished the plans. It was going to be a surprise for Jamie’s birthday, but things got away from us and we did not quite realize how many things we would need to investigate. Thank you, Draco.” Severus took his tea from Draco and placed it away from Jamie’s grabbing hands.</p><p>“We were worried with the way you two were acting it was going to be something horrible.” Draco laughed as he sat beside Lucius, putting two cups of tea on the table. “This sounds like a wonderful idea. Jamie will be old enough to really have fun and will remember it. What do you think Harry?”</p><p>Harry sat and drank his tea, thinking. “I think this is a wonderful idea. We should work on planning it out together.”</p><p>Lucius smiled as he put the parchment with their plans in the middle of the island. “Then we will continue working on it as soon as we find Tony.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Opening his eyes Tony was blinded by the brilliant light. He was tied to a chair and surrounded by men all of them holding large caliber guns. <em>What the hell is going on? Where am I? </em>Looking around he noticed a camera was pointed at him and one man was reading from a script. <em>Oh, not again. I thought all the kidnapping attacks were done with. Shit. How am I going to get back to Harry and Jamie? No matter what happens I have to get back to them. </em></p><p>Pain.</p><p>Pain and torment.</p><p>They were ripping him open and pulling out pieces of him and shoving something large into his chest. He was thankful when he finally blacked out.</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes with was with a shock and a gasp. Partially to the cold and partially to the huge tube down his nose, which was horrible pulling out. Reaching out for the cup of water Tony only succeeded in knocking it over. Across the room from him was another man, humming as he shaved.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>Wondering what the hell was attached to him Tony rolled over. There on a table beside him was a car battery. Grabbing the wires attached to it, Tony followed them to his chest. Panicking he tapped his chest, feeling something solid underneath, he began ripping the bandages off his chest franticly. Tony had to see what the hell they did to him. There was a huge circle of metal in his chest with wires sticking out of it. <em>Fuck! Now how am I going to get out of here. I'm attached to a god damn car battery. This makes things more difficult. I need to figure out how to change this damn thing. </em></p><p>Tony listened to the other man prattle on while his mind took in his surroundings and going through every single escape option he could think of.  Yet the man still went on…something about a technical conference in Bern. He was interrupted by the arrival of their kidnappers.</p><p>
  <em>They have my guns. How the fuck did they get my guns? Who’s been selling my guns on the side. When I get back, I'm going to kill someone. Oh, look they want me to build them something, how original…yeah right.</em>
</p><p>Turns out that being waterboarded while having a car battery attached to your chest was a horrible experience. Occasionally, they would forget (or maybe not) about it and push him further into the water causing an electric shock to go through him.</p><p>Finally, they brought him outside to show him just how many of his weapons they had. Tony took the time to look around and see exactly what they had. <em>I can use some of this to get out of here. I just need time and for them to be stupid enough to believe that I’ll build them my missile. They’ll let me go when I'm done my ass. No way in hell would they let me go…no. I'm going to escape before that even comes close to being a problem.</em></p><p>He sat in the cave that night thinking thigs over. Going over plans A through I before settling on plan J. For now, at least. While he made mental preparations for plan J Tony also worked on plans K through T. Then the other man started talking again.</p><p>“I'm sure there looking for you. They will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw that is your legacy, Stark. Your life’s work in the hands of those murders. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony stark or are you going to do something about it?”</p><p>“Why should I do anything? They’re going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don’t, I’ll probably be dead in a week.” <em>No. I can't die. I have too many people depending on me.</em></p><p>“Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>Tony looked up and his mind when back to when he first met Harry. Building that crib and talking about where he wanted to take the company. What he would invent…the arc reactor. <em>I can miniaturize the arc reactor design and switch it out for this stupid thing. That would free me from the fucking battery…and run something big that we can use to get out of here.</em> Plan P it is.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You still haven’t told me where you’re from.”</p><p>“I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It’s actually a nice place.”</p><p>“Got a family?”</p><p>“Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?”</p><p>Family?</p><p>Did he have a family? Tony thought back to last Saturday at Peggy’s. Jamie’s birthday party had been wonderful. Seeing how that little kid lit up with everyone around him. Even Harry was beginning to smile more. He had even grown used to Draco, Lucius, and Severus. The two men even dared to try and father him on occasion.</p><p>The feeling of Jamie's tiny arms around his neck and that wet sloppy kiss on his cheek just as he left.</p><p>Harry’s tentative smile as he teased Tony, Jamie, and Draco.</p><p>Peggy’s hug.</p><p>Yes, he had a family and he would be damned if he was going to let these idiotic wanna-be terrorists keep him from his family. He was going to make this suit and get the hell out of here. He was going home to his family.</p><p>But he wouldn’t let them think that he did. If anyone knew about his family then they would become targets as well. The last thing he wanted was for Jamie or Harry to be kidnapped and held against him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>He couldn’t believe that Yinsen had taken off like that. They had a plan for a reason. Unfortunately, he was stuck there, unmovable until the suit came on-line.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Making his way out of their cave-room Tony took out as many of the assholes as he could. Even when they tried to stop him with a steal door. That didn’t take long to get out of. Getting his arm stuck in the rockface, however, he could really have done without that.</p><p>He found Yinsen right near the door, bleeding to death. He refused to believe it. “Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We’re going to stick to it.”</p><p>“This was always the plan Stark.”</p><p>“Come on, you’re gonna go see your family. Get up.”</p><p>“My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It’s okay. I want this. I want this.”</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.” Thank you for letting me go home to my family.</p><p>“Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life.”</p><p>No, he had no intention of wasting his life. He was done with weapons. The moment he got back home he was going to stop all creation of weapons. Stark Industries was going to go green. But first, he had to destroy all the weapons these terrorists had and get out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Three months. It had taken them three months, but they had finally gotten the correct combination of potions, spells, and runes to find Tony. Draco had taken Jamie and Scout out for a walk while Lucius, Severus and Harry cast the location spell.</p><p>Laying out the map of the middle east on the kitchen floor Harry stood and backed away. Together Lucius and Severus cast the necessary spells on the map before Severus added Tony’s hair to the potion and poured it into the center of the map.</p><p>The three men watched with bated breath as the potion spread across the map searching for Tony. After a few minutes the potion gathered in one spot of the map with coordinates showing underneath. Quickly writing them down Harry rushed for his phone.</p><p>“Harry?” Severus called out in concern as he watched the other man type furiously on his phone.</p><p>“I have to let Rhodes know where to look. He knows that I'm special ops and have contacts, so it won’t seem overly odd for me to pass along information. Rhodes is over there searching for Tony; I'm just helping him narrow that search.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Tony crashed into the sand with a grunt, around him the suit was destroyed. “Not bad.” Okay…so the landing could have gone better, but he was free. Now he just had to find his way…somewhere. Picking a direction Tony covered his head with the leather overcoat, at least it would afford him some protection.</p><p>Rhodey. Thank god Rhodey was here. Tony allowed himself to collapse into his friend’s arms. Rhodes wrapped his arms around Tony and helped him into the chopper.</p><p>Getting off the plane he was happy to see Pepper and Harry waiting there for him. Smiling internally, he made his way down the ramp, unhappy with how much he had to lean on Rhodes to make it without falling on his face.</p><p>Harry waited until Tony had reached the tarmac before rushing forward and hugging his brother. “Thank Merlin you’re home now. We are going to have a very long talk about the proper way to make one person’s son your heir without telling them when you are feeling a little better.” Harry gently poked the other man in the side.</p><p>Tony had the decency to look slightly guilty. “I did mean to tell you, honest. I just got distracted. How is the mini-me?”</p><p>“He’s alright. Missing you, he doesn’t really understand why Uncle Tony hasn’t been around for three months. I wasn’t sure what to tell him, or how. He’s in the hotel with Draco. I didn’t want him to be here as I wasn’t sure how injured you were.”</p><p>“I’ll come over and have you three moved to my house after this. No point having you stay in a hotel; besides, I did promise you both a trip to Malibu.” Getting into the car Tony pulled Harry in behind him. He needed the other man to see this.</p><p>“Where to boss?” Hogan asked from the front seat.</p><p>Pepper leaned forward, “take us to the hospital please, Happy.”</p><p>“No.” Tony quickly shot that down. There was no way he was going to another hospital. He spent enough time in the hospital in Germany. “I’ve been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger. And the other-”</p><p>“That’s enough of that.” Pepper’s disapproval was thick in her voice.</p><p>Tony could admit, if only to himself, that it hurt she immediately thought that of him. He thought they were closer, that she understood him better. Beside him he could see Harry’s disapproving face aimed at Pepper and that made him feel better. Someone understood him and stood by him. “Is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now.”</p><p>“A press conference?” Potts was completely confused now. “What on earth for?”</p><p>“Hogan drive. Cheeseburger first.”</p><p>Harry looked at Tony and smiled. He could see the hurt that his PA put him through with her words, but he also saw the strength and determination behind the hurt and knew that Tony was taking the fist step to taking back his company.</p><p>When they arrived at SI Harry cast a small notice-me-not charm on himself. He wanted to be there to see Tony take back his company but didn’t want anyone to question why he was there. After giving Tony’s arm a reassuring squeeze Harry steeped back and followed behind Pepper.</p><p>The room they came into was chaos. Journalists were everywhere all of them clamoring for Tony’s attention. People shouting over one another, cameras were going off and somehow Tony ignored it all forcing his way to the front. Beside him Pepper was being questioned by another man in a suit. There was something about him that reminded Harry of someone. Putting it out of his mind for now Harry paid attention to what Tony was saying.</p><p>After the press conference Harry followed Tony into another building. The other man stood in front of a large circular device. He was about to go over and talk with him when Stane walked in. Instead Harry remained hidden in the shadows and listened to the two men talk. Harry covered his mouth when Tony opened his shirt showing the blue glowing ring embedded in his chest. <em>Shit. I'm going to have to be very careful around Tony from now on. I can probably make an anti-magic ward on a bracelet to protect Tony from magic. Something to do tonight before Tony moves us to his house. </em></p><p>Once Stane was gone Harry made his way over. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>Tony smiled and held his shirt open for his brother. “This is a miniaturized arch reactor. I have a cluster of shrapnel in my chest that is trying to make its way to my heart. Originally it was a large electro-magnet attached to a car battery but that didn’t work for me, so I built this.”</p><p>“That is amazing Tony. I really wish you would have had another reason to build it, but I'm glad you did. One steep closer.”</p><p>Laughing Tony wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and steered his brother out of the factory and towards his car. “Come on. Let’s go pick up the annoyance and the mini-me then head to my house. We can get you all settled then go shopping tomorrow.”</p><p>Sighing Harry allowed himself to be pulled along. He knew better than to try fighting his brother on this. “Just so you know, we can’t stay long. Only a couple of weeks then we have to head back to New York.”</p><p>“I get it. Thanks for coming anyways Harry.”</p><p>“Tony, I wish we could stay longer, but Jamie has a regular doctor’s appointment at the beginning of June. I’ve already rescheduled it twice. We’ll come back out again I promise.” <em>Okay, so I might not be able to make the anti-magic ward for Tony tonight…at least not at the hotel. I might be able to sneak away later tonight. I already know the runes needed and how to put them on the metal, I just need something to put it on. </em></p><p>Later that night Harry went for a walk on Tony’s private beach, looking for something to transfigure into a bracelet for Tony. Spotting a large black stone Harry bent over and picked it up. Looking it over he reached into the stone with his magic and smiled when it reached back. He wasn’t sure what the stone was, but he knew that it would be perfect for what he needed.</p><p>Finding a quiet cave Harry pulled out his wand and began casting. It only took him about half-an-hour to finish. Looking the bracelet over Harry smiled. The runes were hidden from view and would create an anti-magic barrier around Tony. Standing Harry made his way back to the house in search of Tony. “Hey Tones?”</p><p>“What’s up Harry? Where have you been?” Tony leaned over the back of his couch. He was wondering where Harry had gotten off to.</p><p>Smiling Harry sat down on the couch and held out the bracelet. It was an extremely simple thing, just a black cuff bracelet. “I know this is going to sound really odd, but I need you to wear this and promise me never to take it off.”</p><p>Taking the bracelet Tony looked at his brother. Rhodey had told him that Harry was the one to give them the coordinates to find him in the desert. Shrugging Tony put it on. “Okay. Promise.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>(June 4) “I'm surprised.” James Rhodes watched the group of men leave them.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I swear, I didn’t expect to see you walking around so soon.”</p><p>Tony was excited to tell his brother about his newest project. While he had never told him about changing the direction that SI was taking before he knew that his friend would support him. “I'm doing a little better than walking.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Rhodey, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it.”</p><p>“You’re about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy.”</p><p><em>Stunt? He thinks it was just a stunt. </em>“This is not for the military. I'm not…it’s different.”</p><p>“What? You’re a humanitarian now or something?”</p><p>“I need you to listen to me.” Tony was starting to feel desperate.</p><p>“No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious.”</p><p>“Okay.” Fuck, that hurt, especially coming from Rhodey. He really needed his friend to help him with this. Grimacing Tony quickly turned and left the base. Getting into his car he took a moment to try and calm his breath. Reaching for Jarvis’ interface he pressed one of his emergency call buttons and put the car into gear.</p><p>“Tony?” the voice on the other end of the phone was concerned. ‘What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you Harry?”</p><p>“Well, normally when you call me you are already talking a mile a minute and I have to wait a few minutes for a pause so I can say hello. That you are silent tells me that something is wrong. I thought you were going to talk with Rhodes today.”</p><p>“I did…”</p><p>“Do I need to come down there and punch him in the face?”</p><p>Tony laughed. The idea of Harry being able to get one over on Rhodey was amusing. “No, that’s alright. I just…”</p><p>“What did that arsehole say to you!” Harry could tell that whatever the Colonel had said to Tony had really hurt Tony. He knew what that was like, having a friend turn on you. It was never a pleasant feeling, no matter how old you were.</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the phone as Tony thought. He wanted to tell Harry exactly what Rhodes had said, but he didn’t want to seem like a child because of it.</p><p>“You know,” Harry continued after a bit. “I was forced into a school competition before I came to New York. I never wanted to take part, but someone put my name in, and it was in the rules that if your name was picked then you had to compete. My best friend turned on me because of it. He thought that I had put my name in, and it made him jealous. He called me names and joined the rest of the school in making my life miserable. After the first task he changed his mind and apologized, but I'm not sure I ever trusted him completely again. Honestly, I wished I had someone to talk to during that time, maybe I would have trusted him again afterwards.”</p><p>Tony felt better about telling Harry what had happened. “I went to see Rhodey at the air force base. I told him that I was working on something new, he thought it was something for the military. When I told him, it wasn’t he got upset, asked if I was a humanitarian now. I told him he needed to listen to me…but…”</p><p>“What. Did. He. Say?” Harry growled out. Oh, he was so going to punch Rhodes in the face the next time he saw the man.</p><p>“He said that…that I need time to get my mind right.”</p><p>“I know you don’t want me to kill him Tony, but I will be having serious words with him when I come to visit next. I don’t care how hurt he is, telling you that is unacceptable. Now, I need you to please promise me that you won't go losing yourself in alcohol. I get the need for one, maybe two drinks, but please no more.”</p><p>“Promise. I’ve been cutting back on the drinking. I want to work on my suit anyways. When are you and the mini-me coming down?”</p><p>“I’m not too sure. I’ve been given a huge stack of paperwork to go through. We can come for a short visit in a couple weeks. I was also thinking of coming out in October if that’s alright with you. We can stay much longer, three weeks or so then.”</p><p>“That sounds good. I’ll have my private jet pick you up in New York and Happy can pick you up from the airport here. Let me know if blond and cranky is coming too.”</p><p>“Will do. You look after yourself Tony. Hey, tell me you are still wearing the bracelet I gave you.”</p><p>“Yes Harry. As promised, I am wearing it everyday. I haven’t taken it off, just like you asked.”</p><p>“Thanks Tony. You call me if you need anything alright.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for the talk Harry. I needed that.”</p><p>“That’s what brothers are for Tony.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>It was October before Harry, Jamie and Draco were able to come back to Malibu. Tony was excited to show Harry the progress on his suit and to show the mini-me around. Though, he did promise Luc and Sev that he wouldn’t take them to Disneyland but then there were so many other places to take them, so he wasn’t worried.</p><p>Finishing up on his soldering Tony rushed up the stairs and yelled for Harry. “Come down to the shop Harry, I want to show you something.” Tony stood at the top of the stairs and gestured for his brother to come and join him. “Where’s the mini-me?”</p><p>Harry put down his book and headed over. “He’s bugging Draco about coming with us later on.” The two men headed down the stairs into the lab. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Working on my boot thrusters. I'm trying to make the suit fly.” Making his way over to his bots Tony worked on putting the boots on. “Okay, let’s do this right. Start mark, half a meter back and center. Dummy look alive. You’re on stand-by for fire safety. U roll it. Okay, activate hand controls. We’re gonna start off nice and easy. We’re gonna see if ten percent thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one.”</p><p>Tony flew straight up and smacked into the ceiling. Dum-E immediately hit him with the fire-extinguisher. Harry stood and ran over. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine.” Tony groaned out.</p><p>“Good.” Harry then burst out laughing. Hugging his stomach, he doubled over, nearly falling over.</p><p>“Thanks.” He was laying on the floor covered in horrible foam and Harry was just laughing at him.</p><p>“No problem Tony. Now, hurry up and get your arse off the floor. You promised Jamie that you would take him out this afternoon.”</p><p>“I did. Help me up.” Tony held up a hand hoping that his brother would show some pity.</p><p>“Nope. You’re covered in fire extinguisher gunk I'm not touching you. Come on. Get your arse off the floor and get cleaned up. You have twenty minutes Tony.” Smiling at the fallen man Harry walked out of the workshop with a smile. “Jamie come on let’s get ready to go!”</p><p>Sighing Tony pushed himself off the floor. The suit could wait for now, he had a three-year-old to entertain.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Harry lounged on the couch in his living room enjoying the peace and quiet of his house. Sev and Luc had taken Jamie for the weekend and Draco was out exploring the wizarding night life. Reaching for the remote Harry turned on his magic proof telly. Jared and his team had done wonders to adapt no-Maj technology to be used with and around magic.  </p><p>Flipping through the channels Harry eventually settled on a news channel. He was shocked when Tony walked on stage in what appeared to be another press conference. Sitting up Harry turned up the volume and reached for his phone, he had a feeling he was going to be yelling at Tony in a few minutes.</p><p>“Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I’ll stick to the cards this time. There’s been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…”</p><p>He was interrupted by one of the reporters. “I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you…”</p><p>“I know that it’s confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero.”</p><p>“I never said you were a superhero.”</p><p>“Didn’t? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.”</p><p>Harry laughed as he watched Rhodes lean in and whisper to Tony. “Probably telling him to stick to the cards.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is…” Tony looked at the cards and Harry could see the thoughts running through his brain. “I am Iron Man.”</p><p>“TONY!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go, just a couple more chapter to go. Work on the third story goes slowly, too slowly, but it goes. <br/>So the story of Harry finding the dog is true to a point. My husband was driving down the highway when a truck in front of him doing 120km/h threw a garbage bag out of the window. The hubby stopped and opened the bag where he found our dog Scout who just turned 10 back in April. here's a link to a picture if you want  https://www.deviantart.com/enlya-seregon/art/Scout-844590584</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. May 10 – August 14, 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seeing as I'm going to be out and about tomorrow, I figured I'd post the chapter tonight instead. Didn't think anyone would complain. We finally get to meet Draco's new boyfriend! After a couple days I'll change the story summary to reflect the pairing, I just wanted it to be a bit of a suprise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco smiled to himself as he made his way through the coffee shop, his large coffee in one hand and a real estate magazine in the other. It was time for him to find his own place. Harry was doing extremely well and was taking care of Jamie by himself. Besides their dads were only a couple blocks away and could be there in a pinch. He was so focused on his excitement of finding a new place that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone spilling his coffee.</p><p>“Oh, god I'm sorry.” The person he had bumped into had reached out and steadied him, preventing Draco from falling over. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Looking up at the other person Draco’s breath caught. The man holding him was gorgeous. He stood only a few inches taller than Draco but had huge muscles, he was sure the man’s biceps were the same size as Jamie’s head. Draco found himself entranced by the other man’s brilliant blue eyes. He wanted to know this man. “Yes, I’m alright. I should be apologizing to you. I wasn’t paying proper attention to where I was going.”</p><p>“Could I buy you another coffee as repayment for you bumping into me?” The man flashed a dazzling smile.</p><p>Draco had to laugh. “How does that work? I bumped into you; shouldn’t I be the one to replace your coffee?”</p><p>“Ah, but you see you will be repaying me. I buy you a coffee then I sit at the table with you for a while talking. By the end of our time together I hope you will repay me with your phone number. Now, what are you drinking?”</p><p>“A caramel double espresso macchiato with a vanilla shot.” What could he say, Draco liked his coffee sweet and expensive.</p><p>Laughing the other man went to get them coffees, and possibly some pastries. Collecting their drinks, he made his way over to where the blond was sitting at a small two-siter table in a window corner. “Here,” he held out the large sweet coffee before taking his seat. “I'm Clint Barton.” He held out a hand to the sexy blond.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy.” He took Clint’s hand and was surprised by the warmth and strength in the other man’s hand.</p><p>“I can honestly say it is an absolute pleasure.” Giving the other man’s hand one last gentle squeeze Clint pulled back and held out the pastries. “I wasn’t sure if you would want one.”</p><p>Smiling Draco reached out and took a cinnamon bun. “Thank you.”</p><p>The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each man taking the first few sips of coffee. “How long have you been in the states? That accent tells me you weren’t born here.”</p><p>“It’s been four years now. I moved here in March of two-thousand-six. My family had been involved with the terrorist attacks in England and we all needed a new start. They were expecting us to solve all their problems while still painting us as villains…it was just too much, so we packed up and moved here.” Subconsciously Draco rubbed his left arm where the dark mark marred his flesh. “Sorry, that went really dark. I didn’t mean to –”</p><p>“No, that’s alright. I'm military myself, so I understand. Can I ask what your involvement was? Mainly because there was little to no information released. I do understand if you can't or don’t want to though.” And wasn’t that annoying. Not even SHIELD knew what happened in England.</p><p>“My fathers and I were spies in the terrorist camp. I was fourteen when I was forced to join. My grandfather had supported the leader and made my father join. I was not given a choice, but I did choose to help take them down in whatever way I could.”</p><p>“You’re looking for a place?” Clint asked as he pointed to Draco’s newspaper, hoping to change the subject to something happier.</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’ve been living with my brother to help him out. He has a four-year-old and has been suffering from depression among other things. He’s finally in a place where he can look after his son by himself. Our dads have a house a few blocks down so they can get there quickly if anything happens. It’s finally time for me to move out.”</p><p>“Where are you looking?”</p><p>“Here in Brooklyn. My brother’s house is here, and I want to stay relatively close by. What about you? Were do you stay?”</p><p>“On base usually, but I do have a small apartment near-by for when I'm on leave.”</p><p>“And how long is that?” Draco was really hoping that Clint wouldn’t be heading back to base soon. He really liked the other man and would love to spend more time with him.</p><p>“I'm not scheduled to go back for a few months, well unless a mission comes up. Technically I'm on a medical leave.”</p><p>“Why medical leave? Did you get shot?” Draco was grateful to Harry, Sev and Jared for forcing him to learn about the muggle world. He would feel terribly embarrassed if he couldn’t hold a proper conversation with Clint.</p><p>“Yeah. I got a graze on my leg, but because I’d been shot there before the docs want me to take it easy, so I get an extended leave. I'm actually kind of glad I got shot.”</p><p>“What is so good about being shot?”</p><p>“Well, for one, my sister is in town for the Stark Expo and it’s been a while since I’ve seen her. More importantly, if I hadn’t, I would already be back on base and wouldn’t have met you. So, I am very glad that have a small leg injury.”</p><p>Draco laughed and nodded. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'm glad as well.”</p><p>The pair spent the next few hours talking and getting to know one another. Eventually Draco’s phone rang. Looking down he saw a text from Harry wondering where he was. Looking at the time he swore. “Shit is it already five?”</p><p>Clint’s eyes widened. “Is it really? Crap. I was supposed to meet my sister at two.”</p><p>“I know. Harry just texted me asking where I am. I told him I would be back after an hour or so, that was four hours ago.”</p><p>“Well then perhaps I could get your number and then we could go out on a proper date?” Clint suggested with a cocky smile, holding out his phone.</p><p>Laughing Draco nodded and took the other man’s phone. Sending himself a quick text so he would have the other man’s number as well. “Just try not to call after seven right now. That’s Jamie’s bedtime. Fell free to text though.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Draco. I’ll definitely call you…once my sister is done yelling at me.” Clint walked Draco out of the coffee shop. Taking the other man’s hand Clint pressed a light kiss to the back of Draco’s hand. “I cannot wait to see you again.” Letting Draco’s hand go Clint turned and headed home.</p><p>Draco couldn’t stop smiling, even after he returned home. Unfortunately for him his dads were at the house with Harry and all three immediately noticed his good mood.</p><p>“Well, where were you all afternoon Draco?” Harry teased. “Don’t worry I already told dad and athair that you were supposed to be back hours ago.”</p><p>“I hate you Harry. If you must know I bumped into someone at the coffee shop and ended up talking to him for the entire afternoon. I think we really hit it off. I did give him my number and he said that he would call and arrange a date.”</p><p>Harry reached over and poked Draco in the arm. “Ohhh. Draco’s met someone. What’s his name?”</p><p>Draco swatted Harry’s hand away, “shut up Harry. His name is Clint Barton he is part of the military and is currently on medical leave due to a leg wound.”</p><p>“This Barton is a muggle?” Lucius asked looking at his son’s face.</p><p>“He is…” Draco admitted slowly. He was unsure if Lucius would prevent him from seeing Clint again because of it.</p><p>Lucius nodded. “Just be careful around him. You cannot tell him about magic or even hint at it until you are married. I know you just met,” Lucius held up his hand to stop Draco from interrupting. “But you do have to understand the restrictions that come with seeing a muggle.”</p><p>“Yes, father I understand.” Breathing a sigh of relief Draco quickly made his escape up to his room. Tossing the magazine on his bed he stared at it wistfully. He had more incentive to find his own place sooner rather than later, unfortunately he had promised Harry that he would watch the opening of the Stark Expo with him. Sighing Draco turned and headed back downstairs.</p><p>“Come on,” Harry stood and headed for the sitting room. “The Opening Ceremony of the Stark Expo is about to start. Tony said it would be over the top and I want to see him.” Smiling at Draco Harry subtly nodded to where their fathers were waiting to jump on Draco and ask him more questions.</p><p>“Is Tony able to stop by at all while he is in New York?” Draco was quick to take the out offered to him and followed Harry.</p><p>“I think so. He said he would meet us for breakfast tomorrow morning. I know he doesn’t have much time for visiting.” Sitting down on the couch Harry turned on his magically protected tv and found the opening ceremonies. Luc and Sev joined them a few minutes later, having taken Jamie to the washroom before putting the toddler to bed. Together the men watched the opening ceremony with awe and a little bit of exasperation.</p><p>Harry watched Tony with a critical eye, there was something wrong with Tony. He wasn’t sure what and he was certain that no one else, other than Peggy, would ever notice it. <em>I’ll ask him about it when I see him tomorrow. </em>Getting up Harry went to check on Jamie then saw his fathers out and his brother to bed. Later that night Harry threw his phone at the couch after getting a text from Tony.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry Harry, I can't make it tomorrow. I’ve been summoned to a senate hearing in DC. Happy and I are driving there now. Tell the mini-me I'm sorry and I’ll be by to see you both as soon as I can.</em>
</p><p>“Damn it, Tony.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Two months later and Draco was cursing as he pulled another shirt off and added it to the growing discard pile. Groaning he moved to the closet in his new apartment in search of another shirt. <em>Wait…</em>Draco paused in front of the full-sized mirror and looked himself over. <em>Maybe it’s the pants. I should change my pants. </em></p><p>“Draco, are you ready yet?” Harry asked from the doorway holding Jamie on his hip. “Why aren’t you dressed?”</p><p>“It wasn’t right.” Draco mumbled from inside his closet. “It needs to be right.”</p><p>Putting Jamie down Harry made his way over to the large discard pile and pulled out a purple shirt. “Put this on. You look good in this one and you know that Clint likes you in it.”</p><p>Taking the shirt Draco scowled as he put it on. “He’s already seen me in this one though…”</p><p>“Draco! You are not going shopping for a new shirt. You don’t have to. I can guarantee that Clint won't mind seeing you in this shirt again.”</p><p>“But I'm meeting his family. I don’t want to make the wrong impression.”</p><p>“I know that Dray. However, in this case buying a whole new wardrobe just because you don’t like what’s in your closet is probably the wrong impression. Not many people can afford to throw money away like that.”</p><p>Sighing Draco ran his hands over the shirt, trying to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. “I guess you’re right. And Clint did say he liked this shirt on me.”</p><p>“Exactly. Now get a move on or you’re going to be late. I’ll lock up behind us.” Smiling at his brother’s excitement Harry handed him his keys and watched the blond run out of his apartment. Bending over Harry picked up Jamie. “Come on little man, let’s make sure uncle Draco turned off his stove then you are going to spend time with your grandpas.”</p><p>“Yay! Grandpas!” Jamie smiled as he kicked his legs in excitement. Laughing Harry wandered through Draco’s apartment making sure nothing was turned on before locking the door and apparating to his dads’ house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Across town Draco wiped his hands on his pants as he got out of the taxi in front of Clint’s apartment. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and buzzed his boyfriend’s apartment.</p><p>“Hello Sexy,” Clint said over the intercom as he buzzed open the door. “Come on up.”</p><p>Opening the door Draco headed up the stairs to Clint’s third-floor apartment and found Clint waiting by his open door. “Hey,” Draco smiled and felt himself calm a bit upon seeing the other man. He allowed Clint to pull him close and relaxed into the other man’s arms. “I’ve missed you. How was New Mexico?” They hadn't been able to see each other since the beginning of June as Clint had been called in for a short mission.</p><p>“I’ve missed you as well. New Mexico was…interesting. Thankfully, that’s supposed to be my last mission for a while.” Wrapping an arm around the blond’s shoulders Clint steered Draco into the apartment and onto the couch. “Hey, don’t worry. I promise that while they can be a little scary at first, they will love you. I’ve been putting this meeting off for a while. They wanted to meet you almost immediately,” Clint laughed when he remembered that conversation. “But I knew that you we’re quite ready for it.”</p><p>“Thank you. I'm still getting used to being in a relationship, never mind all the things that come with meeting the in-laws.”</p><p>“I know and I’ve told them to go easy on you. Now, when do I get to meet all your family?”</p><p>Draco laughed at Clint’s put-out expression. “I’ve been talking to them and they ware excited to meet you as well. Father suggested going out to dinner next week.” They all wanted to meet Clint, but they couldn’t have him over to their houses because of magic and while Draco kept his apartment mostly muggle, it wasn’t large enough for them all. Going out to dinner was a magic safe compromise.</p><p>“That sounds good. It will be a nice change of pace for me.” A knock at the door startled Draco, making him jump up. “Hey,” Clint wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulder. “It’s alright.” Pulling the startled man into a hug Clint ran a hand up and down Draco’s back hoping to calm him.</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths Draco forced himself to calm and pull away from Clint. “I'm alright. Sorry.” This would be the first time in his life that he was introduced to muggles that had no idea about magic. Peggy and the Commandos were not a problem for him as they already knew about magic and Harry viewed them as family. This was different, at least in his mind. He really liked Clint and wanted things to work out between them. Meeting his family was the next step and he wanted this to work.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. Relax everything will be fine.” When he was sure Draco was alright Clint went to open the door, not surprised in the least to find two people standing there. “Come on, Draco’s already here. Babe,” Clint walked over to wrap an arm around Draco again. “This is my sister Natasha Romanoff and beside her is Phil Coulson, he’s a weird combination of brother, uncle and mentor. Guys this is Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Draco pulled away from Clint and offered his hand to Phil first.</p><p>Smiling Phil took the hand offered to him. “Likewise. Clint has spoken of nothing but you every time we have been together.”</p><p>Releasing Phil’s hand Draco took Natasha’s and placed a kiss on the back of her hand with a slight bow. “An absolute pleasure my lady.”</p><p>Natasha laughed and shook her head. “How did someone like you ever get involved with Clint?”</p><p>“I spilt my coffee on him.” Draco admitted. “He refused to let me buy another or leave me alone.”</p><p>“That sounds like him.” Natasha laughed.</p><p>Flipping his sister off Clint steered Draco into the living room were drinks were waiting. Conversation flowed easily between the four of them, almost as easily as time flew by. They had eaten a wonderful dinner followed by the elegant chocolate cake Draco had convinced Harry to make for them. soon they had all gathered in the living room again and conversation turned to the other side of the family.</p><p>“Draco what about your family? Tell us a bit about them.” Phil asked as he poured everyone another drink.</p><p>Draco rubbed the back of his head as he leaned back into the couch. He had briefly told Clint about a few things, but most of it would be new. “My father is a Lord of an old family. He and my dad met in school and started dating, but my grandfather had a marriage contract written for my father and he was forced to marry my mother. They got along well enough and mother was understanding of father’s feelings towards my dad, though he never strayed. During the terrorist attacks in the seventies my grandfather forced my father to join. Father instead began spying along with my dad. When the leader returned in the nineties my dads returned to their spying duties and I helped them.”</p><p>“Wait!” Natasha leaned forward staring at Draco in shock. “You were part of the British terrorist attacks?” She had thought this Draco was a good match for Clint and was glad to see her brother so happy. Now, she wasn’t so certain.</p><p>“Unfortunately. I never wanted to join him, but he threatened to kill my parents if I didn’t. It would have been easy for him as he forced himself into our manor and refused to leave. I told my dads about what he ordered me to do and they spread the word to those who needed to know. After I failed at one of his tasks, he killed my mother. A while after that my dads began seeing one another again. It was a hard time, but there were some happy moments. During the last battle we openly stood against him. I was glad to see the monster fall.”</p><p>Natasha leaned back into the couch. She could tell from the other man’s face that he had seen too many horrors and regretted any pain he had caused. She understood a little of what that was like. “How old were you?”</p><p>“Fourteen, almost fifteen. Old enough, but horribly young and naïve at the same time.”</p><p>“What about your brother?” Phil asked as he made a mental note to look in what information they had about the British terrorist attacks. “Was he forced to fight as well?”</p><p>“Harry?” Draco paused and took a deep breath. Thankfully, Harry and Jared had gone over and over the fake back story until Draco could recite it in his sleep. He had to give Peggy Carter props for making something so outlandish sound so very believable. “Harry’s not actually my brother. He knew my grandfather and is related to my dad. Um, okay this is a weird story but it’s true. Harry was born in nineteen-twenty and moved to New York in nineteen-thirty-five. He joined the army as soon as the second world war started but was captured at a place called Azzano.”</p><p>“Wait! Harry was part of the one-oh-seven? He was captured by Hydra?” Phil was shocked and amazed.</p><p>“Yes? I think that’s what he said. Anyway, this Hydra experimented on him before he was rescued. Apparently, it was an open secret that Harry was gay, but as no one ever caught him no one cared. His partner died during the war and not long after that Harry was recaptured and put into cryo freezing.”</p><p>Phil’s mind was going a mile a minute. He remembered a team had found about a dozen people frozen back in two-thousand-five, only one of them was currently still alive but had run away. “He was frozen? How did he get out?” Could this Harry be the runaway?</p><p>“Harry said that he was found and defrosted by Shield. I guess they are some secret organization. Something like MIB I guess. Anyway, he found out what Hydra had done to him not long after being defrosted. They made it so he could get pregnant. Harry has a son, that he gave birth to.”</p><p>“Боже мой” Natasha paled and covered her mouth. “Was he raped?”</p><p>“No. They never had a chance before he was rescued, and he thinks some of the tests they did before freezing him confirmed he was already pregnant. Based on when Jamie was born, he is Steve’s, Harry’s partner’s son.”</p><p>“Well, that certainly explains why he was having such a difficult time. You said he was getting better though,” Clint was concerned.</p><p>“Yes. Harry is doing much better now. He’s been seeing someone about his depression and other issues. They helped him track down my dad, who is his great nephew…or is it cousin?” Draco forced himself to laugh. In a way though it was true, which was horribly odd to think about.</p><p>“That’s weird.” Clint admitted as he pulled Draco close.</p><p>“You’re telling me. Physically Harry is younger than me.”</p><p>“How old is Jamie?” Phil needed to know; it would help when he reported it all to Fury.</p><p>“Four. He was born in February two-thousand-six.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them all.” Clint could see the wheels turning in Phil’s head and made a note to talk with the other man as soon as he could. Clearly there was something he was missing.</p><p>“Well, if you’re all interested there is the large family gathering in a few weeks. You could meet the whole crazy pieced together family.”</p><p>“Pieced together?”</p><p>“Yeah. The only people related in our family are Harry and Jamie and my father and I, everyone else is adopted.”</p><p>“Sometimes those are the best families.” Nat smiled. She liked the blond and gave Clint a subtle nod of approval. She would go with her brother to meet this crazy family, but if they were anything like Draco then they should be fine.</p><p>Draco stayed for another hour before taking his leave. It was easy for him to tell that Clint’s family wanted to talk to him alone and it was getting late. “I had better take my leave.” Draco stood.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Clint jumped up and reached for his boyfriend. “You don’t have to go.”</p><p>“I'm sure, and I do have to go. I have a work appointment first thing tomorrow morning, remember?”</p><p>“Right.” Clint wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling the other man into a hug.</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet you Draco.” Phil shook the other man’s hand and smiled. This man had given him much to think about.</p><p>After the good-byes had been said and the door had closed behind the blond Clint turned to his brother. “Alright what the hell Phil?”</p><p>“In November two-thousand-five a team discovered an old Hydra base with a secret basement. In the basement were several cryogenic pods with men inside. Out of the dozen men there five were still alive to be unfrozen. Four of them ended up committing suicide while the fifth ran and we were never able to find him. By the sounds of it, Draco’s brother is this man. That and Draco has given us information of the terrorist attacks.”</p><p>“That is the singularly most annoying attack ever. Even I couldn’t find anything about the attacks.” Natasha growled out feeling annoyed again.</p><p>Clint was shocked, Nat had never told him. “How the hell did <strong>you</strong> not find anything?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” Natasha sat down on the couch heavily. “I spent almost three years in England trying to figure out what was going on and I got nothing! Nothing on the terrorists or the people fighting them.” That really pissed her off. It was the first time she had been sent out on a mission and came back empty handed.</p><p>“That’s kind of impressive.” Clint smiled as he handed her another drink. “I don’t think that’s ever happened to you.” Clint rolled his beer bottle in his hands thinking for a minute. “Hey, I know that you both want to question Draco about this and find out what actually happened…but I really like him. I think he could be the one, so could you hold off on questioning him for a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.” Phil agreed. He held up a hand to stop Nat from interrupting. “We will hold off on directly questioning him, however if the topic comes up in conversation then we will ask questions as a normal family.” While Phil was willing to not directly question Draco about the attacks, he was going to investigate this person, after all that’s what brothers did. They looked after one another.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Clint stood outside of the fanciest restaurant he had ever seen fidgeting. This couldn’t be the right place. <em>Though, it would explain the suit Draco bought for me.</em> Reaching down Clint straightened his tie for what felt like the millionth time. <em>Oh, I hope I don’t mess this up. Draco did say his father was a lord and they do have a manor in England. Oh god, I'm going to fuck this up.</em></p><p>“Clint? You alright babe?” Draco came up behind the other man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I’ve just never been in such a fancy place before.”</p><p>“Sorry about that. I tried to get father to pick a different place, but…” Draco could only shrug. “Come on, you look amazing and I would love to show you off.” Laughing Clint allowed the blond to steer him into the restaurant and around to the private room. “Everyone this is my boyfriend, Clint Barton.” Draco slipped his arm down to wrap around the other man’s waist in a show of support. “Clint these are my dads, Lucius and Severus Prince. The one with no style and horrible hair is my brother Harry Rogers and this cutie is James.”</p><p>“Hello,” Clint gave everyone a small wave feeling horribly out of place.</p><p>Across the table Harry laughed. “Don’t worry about feeling out of place Clint. It took me ages to get used to Luc’s idea of normal. I grew up during the depression so this is something I never experienced or thought I would ever experience.”</p><p>Sending his brother, a grateful smile Draco steered Clint to his seat then took his own. “How was your day Jamie? Did you and mummy have fun today?”</p><p>“I swear to Merlin Draco, I will kill you.” Harry growled out as the other men laughed.</p><p>“Yep! Mummy go park.” Jamie was excited to tell his uncle about his day. He missed his uncle dragon now that the other man wasn’t living with them.</p><p>“The park!” Clint felt more at ease interacting with the little boy. “That sounds like tons of fun. I wish I could have gone to the park.”</p><p>Jamie smiled at the new man. “Park fun. You come?”</p><p>Clint shot a panicked look at Harry, not wanting the other man to get upset with him. Harry only smiled. “Yeah, I can go to the park with you some time kiddo.” Under the table Draco reached out and took Clint’s hand in support.</p><p>“So,” Lucius was kind enough to wait until after they had ordered and received their food before he started questioning his son’s new boyfriend. “Clint. Tell me what is it that you do?”</p><p>“I’m part of a specialized team in the military.”</p><p>“What kind of special team?” Severus asked, taking up the questioning. Across from them Draco groaned.</p><p>“The top-secret kind. I get sent into situations that are volatile or delicate. If I told you much more then I would have to kill you.” Clint smiled and gave them all a wink.</p><p>Harry laughed. “I completely understand Clint. It was the same when I was in the war. Most of what I did was and might still be classified. Can I ask what your weapon of choice is? Personally, I always loved my colt pistol.”</p><p>“I use a bow and arrow actually. It’s a little odd, but it works for me, though I can use guns when I absolutely have to.”</p><p>“A sniper. My brother James was a sniper.” Harry found himself liking Clint the more they spoke.</p><p>Draco thankfully, was able to steer the conversation away from killing people and to personal hobbies and other mundane topics. The dinner passed by surprisingly quickly with no issues or tensions. When they were done Draco walked Clint out of the restaurant wanting to say a proper good-bye without his fathers and brother hovering. “I feel like I should apologize for my father.”</p><p>Clint laughed and pulled the blond into a hug. “Don’t. Your father just wants what’s best for you and is protective. I can understand that he would want to make sure you’re alright especially after what you’ve gone through.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding.” Draco gave Clint a kiss on the cheek. “I'm surprised by how good you are with Jamie.”</p><p>Laughing Clint just shrugged. “I always wanted kids. What about you?”</p><p>“You know, for the longest time I never even thought I would be alive long enough to have kids. Then afterwards, I was too focused on helping Harry out. Now though. Now, I would love to have kids of my own as long as its with the right person.” Clint smiled and leaned down…</p><p>“Draco!” Harry called out as he led the way out of the restaurant. “There you are!”</p><p>“Dwaco!” Jamie yelled as he ran to his uncle. “’Lint go bub buy?”</p><p>“Yeah kiddo. I gotta to go, but I’ll come by and take you to the park some time soon. As long as it’s alright with your...” Clint paused and looked up at Harry, feeling uncertain.</p><p>“Mummy!” Jamie supplied with a happy smile. Clint was quick to cover his mouth to hide his smile. Beside him Draco was laughing.</p><p>Harry just glared at the pair. “Just so you know, Clint. I still have my Colt and keep it well oiled and loaded.” His glare shifted into an evil smirk, “come on Jamie, lets leave your uncle to say good-bye to his boyfriend in peace.” Picking the boy up Harry turned and headed over to the car Lucius had rented for the night.</p><p>Draco put his head in his hands. “Harry’s going to kill me.” Clint just wrapped an arm around the blond in comfort. He didn’t really understand what was going on, but he knew a not so subtle threat when he heard one.  </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Harry drove up Peggy’s driveway, glad that the ride was finally over. No-Maj transport was better than magical ones, but Merlin did it take forever. Though, he was grateful that his SUV was large enough for Draco, Clint, Phil, and Natasha. <em>I'm glad I sent Jamie with dad and athair through the floo. Having them all in the car for three hours would have been a disaster.</em> “Alright, we’re here.”</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin.” Draco quickly got out of the car and stretched.</p><p>“Yeah, putting up with your bitching for three hours is a little much. I don’t know how Clint puts up with you.” Natasha smiled as she closed the passenger door behind her.</p><p>“Hey! I'm not that bad!” Draco turned to look at Harry and Clint. “Am I?”</p><p>“I highly suggest not answering that Clint. Not if you want to get laid in the next month or so.” Harry quipped pulling out a bag from the back of the car.</p><p>“There seems to be some sort of attack planned on the front door.” Phil said. The man stood stock still in front of the car staring at the front window.</p><p>Closing the boot of the car Harry quickly made his way over to stand beside Phil. There in the dining room window was a hand signalling. After watching for a moment Harry smirked. <em>This is going to be fun.</em> Not thinking of who was behind him Harry held his fist up then made a few more motions with his hand before slowly creeping towards the front door.</p><p>Behind him Clint quickly grabbed Draco and covered the blond’s mouth. He knew what those signals meant but he also knew that his boyfriend had no clue. Once he was sure Draco was going to be quiet Clint pushed the slightly smaller man behind him and followed Phil and Nat up to the door. He wasn’t overly worried, but it was always good to be cautious.</p><p>After another signal form Harry and Clint pushed Draco to the right of the door, while Phil and Nat went to the left. Reaching over Harry tapped out a pattern on Phil’s arm then pointed to the window. Getting the message Phil tapped the same pattern on the window and received a thumbs up. Immediately there was a loud bang and people shouting. Harry took advantage of the noise to turn the handle and open the door a crack. When it quieted down Harry threw his weight behind the door pushing it open as fast as he could.</p><p>“Hello dear sister mine, I'm home!” he called as he walked into the house. There was a grunt followed by some cursing coming from behind the door. “Dugan you Dum Dum! What are you doing hiding behind the door like that?” laughing Harry moved aside to let the other four into the house.</p><p>Groaning Tim stood and pushed his way out from behind the door. “I was hoping to scare you or at least Draco’s new boyfriend. Should have known you would have figured it out.”</p><p>“You’re an arsehole Dugan. Why did you think it necessary to scare the pants of my boyfriend?” Draco was glad that someone, probably Monty, had warned Harry before hand.</p><p>“Tim! Let them in the house already! I would like to meet this young man of Draco’s.” Peggy yelled from the kitchen making Harry and Draco snicker.</p><p>“You’re in trouble.” Harry poked the red head in the chest a couple of times. “Come on,” Harry turned to smile at the other three. “I’ll introduce you to my insane family.” Behind him Clint and Nat were steering a shocked Phil into the living room. Clint could well understand where Phil was coming from, after all it’s not everyday you meet one of your idols.</p><p>“Mummy!” Jamie came running out of the kitchen and tacked Harry about the legs.</p><p>Laughing Harry picked up his son and gave him a little tickle. “Hey sweetie, you being good for your grandparents?”</p><p>“Yep! Gan’ma make cookies!”</p><p>“You made cookies with your grandma? Do I get any?”</p><p>“Ah hun.” Jamie nodded his head so hard Harry worried for a moment it might come off.</p><p>“What about me munchkin? Do I get any cookies?”  Draco came up and tickled the boy’s side.</p><p>“No!” Jamie squealed and kicked, trying to get away from the tickling fingers.</p><p>“Hey! What do you mean I don’t get any cookies?” reaching out Draco took the toddler from Harry and began a tickle attack. After a few minutes he paused in his attack. “So, do I get any cookies?” Jamie seemed to be thinking about it but then shook his head.</p><p>“What about me?” Clint asked as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist. “Do I get any of those cookies?”</p><p>“Yep! ‘Lint cookies!” Jamie reached out to the archer hoping that he would rescue him from his uncle’s tickles.</p><p>Taking pity on the toddler Clint reached out and took him from Draco. “Well, as long as I get cookies.” Turning around he faced the other two. “Jamie this is my family. This is my sister Natasha and my brother Phil. Guys, this is Jamie.”</p><p>“Pwety lady.”</p><p>“She is, isn’t she?” Clint snickered at the shocked look on Nat’s face.</p><p>“Come on, stop standing in the foyer, come into the living room. So, everyone, or well almost everyone, this is Draco’s new boyfriend Clint and his family Natasha and Phil. First off Natasha, Phil, these are our dads Luc and Sev. Then there is my insane family you have already met Dum Dum and on rare occasions we call him Tim then we have, Monty, Gabe, and Jim. Then this is the wonderful Peggy who keeps all of us in line.”</p><p>“Um, I think we might need to catch Phil before he falls over.” Clint passed Jamie to Draco and quickly made his way over to Phil. “You okay Phil?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” Phil shook his head and cleared his throat. There was no way in hell he was going to embarrass himself in front of the Howling Commandos. Reaching out he offered his hand to Monty who was standing closest to him. “It’s an honour to meet you all.”</p><p>Beside him Clint leaned closer to Harry and Draco. “Phil’s a massive Captain America, Phantom and Howling Commando’s fan. He has almost all the trading cards and other collectables. Be careful he’ll probably ask them all to sign something.”</p><p>“Clint!” Phil cried out, embarrassed. He was hoping to get through this meeting without mentioning his obsession.</p><p>Thankfully, the commandos just laughed. “Ah, don’t worry about it.” Monty put a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “Most of these guys are conceited enough to enjoy it.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk there Monty.” Jim quipped from where he was leaning against, he kitchen counter stealing Peggy’s cookies.</p><p>“Hey!” Jamie squirmed in Draco’s arms to get down. Once the toddler’s feet hit the floor he was running to Jim. “No eat cookies! Bad Unca Jim!”   </p><p>“Sorry kiddo. I promise I won’t have any more.” Ruffling Jamie’s hair Jim then picked up his cup and headed for the couch. Jamie just shot his uncle a scowl that was too adorable to be threatening.</p><p>Laughing at the toddler Draco pulled Clint into the kitchen to grab a drink before joining the others in the living room, Phil right behind them.</p><p>Natasha, meanwhile, had found a quiet corner to hide in. Though, she would never admit that she was hiding. The house was warm and welcoming as were the people in it, but it was something she wasn’t used to or overly comfortable with. It was one thing when she knew the people, but these people were new to her and that made her twitchy.</p><p>They had been at Peggy’s house for about fifteen minutes when they heard the door open. Jamie was instantly on his feet and running for the door. “Unca Tony! Unca Pa’puss!”</p><p>Harry smiled from where he was leaning against Peggy. “Sounds like Rhodey is on leave.”  Getting up he made his way to the foyer so he could greet his brother. “Tony! It’s about time you got here. I’d ask what took you so long, but I can see you were busy picking up a platypus. Rhodey, it’s good to see you again.” Harry gave both men a hug then guided them into the living room.</p><p>“Tony! James! It’s good to see you both again. How have you been James?” Peggy stood and gave both men a hug. “Come, get something to drink and have a snack. Then come and sit with us. Draco’s brought his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s family.”</p><p>“Sounds wonderful. I'm glad to be back in the States Peggy. It’s been too long.” Rhodes hugged Peggy back.</p><p>“Hi Aunt Peg. It’s good to see you again.” Tony buried himself in his aunt’s arms. She had been the only person he had told about the palladium issue. It felt good to be here again, especially after the disaster that was the opening of the Stark Expo. Honestly, the amount of paperwork he had to fill out in the last few months was insane.</p><p>“Anthony, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes. I'm doing fine now. Dad’s notes helped me out quite a bit. No more dying. Well, at least not from palladium poising.”</p><p>Peggy slapped the younger man’s arm. “You are not funny Anthony.”</p><p>“Stark?” Phil stood quickly in shock. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question Agent. As for me Peggy here is my godmother, I’ve been visiting her my entire life. Oh, no. Please tell me you’re not the one dating Draco.”</p><p>“No Stark. That would be me.” Clint waved at Tony from his spot on the floor.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Clint Barton.” Natasha said from right behind Tony making the genius jump.</p><p>“God damn it Romanoff! I have a heart condition.”</p><p>“Oh, come off it Stark. You fixed your heart issue.”</p><p>Harry stood quickly and walked over to stand in front of Tony, with a full on ‘Sarah Rogers’ glare. “Heart issue? What heart issue Anthony?”</p><p>Faced with a full ‘Sarah Rogers’ glare and his full name Tony backed up a step. Even Natasha backed up. “Um, well see I was having a bit of a problem with the palladium core of the arc reactor. I fixed it though, so no more dying.”</p><p>“DYING! You were dying! And you never told me!” he couldn’t believe it. Honestly, what was Tony thinking, he had been dying and he hadn't told anyone. Harry was sure that he could have done something to help. Now the problem was fixed, and he was faced with the fact that the man he considered a brother refused to tell him that he had been dying. With that thought Harry’s anger instantly vanished. “Yeah, okay.” Sighing Harry turned and headed for the French doors, he needed air.</p><p>“Harry! Wait.” Rushing forward Tony grabbed Harry's arm. “I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn’t want anyone to worry. I wasn’t sure how people would handle it, so I never told anyone.”</p><p>“Tony, I fought in the second world war. I can handle death, blood, guts, you name it. What I can't handle is family lying or keeping huge secrets like that. I’ve been there too many times; I don’t want to go through that again.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever nearly die without telling you.”</p><p>Harry pulled the other man into a hug. “You’re not funny. But I’ll hold you to that promise. And I promise to wait until you are safe and no longer in danger of dying before I yell at you for it.” On the floor Clint and Draco were snickering, while the Commandos were all smiling. “What? Harry turned his ire on the other men.</p><p>“Sorry Harry,” Gabe immediately tried to calm the wizard down. He knew full well what happened when Harry was pissed. “It’s just when you get going like that you have the oddest accent.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Clint admitted. “It’s a combination of British and Brooklyn accents. It’s like Al Capone and James Bond had a kid.”</p><p>Harry could only blink at the guys, he had never really thought about what he sounded like, but he guessed it could be a little odd. After all, he had never lost his English accent despite living with Americans for nearly ten years. On top of that he had picked up slang and mannerism from Steve and Bucky. “Yeah, yeah. I sound funny. I get it.” Opening the French doors Harry let in his dogs.</p><p>“Hey, wait a second.” Tony looked at the two dogs. “Did your dog multiply? I could have sworn you only had one.”</p><p>“We did, now we have two. This is <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/enlya-seregon/art/Kaida-845245740">Kaida</a>.” Harry knelt and wrapped an arm around the smaller fluffy dog. “I saw an add for her saying she was free to a good home. I decided to go and see her while Draco and Clint had Jamie. The house was a disaster, trash, and dog shit everywhere. I couldn’t in good conscious leave her there. Once I got her home, I had to give her a bath twice to just see what colour she was.”</p><p>“So, what you’re saying is you brought home another stray?”</p><p>“Not unlike you Stark.” Natasha shot off with a small smirk.</p><p>“Actually, I was here first, so if anyone here is the stray it’s you.” Winking at the assassin Tony sauntered into the kitchen to get a drink.</p><p>Laughing Harry pushed himself off he floor and gave Natasha a pat on the shoulder. “Well, he’s not wrong.” Peggy came up from behind him and smacked the back of Harry's head.</p><p>“No one is a stray, especially not in this house. The same goes for you Tony. Natasha dear, come and talk with me a moment.” Peggy led the way into the dining room after a subtle glance to Phil and Tony to join them. “So, I am going to assume that Tony knows about Shield and your roles in the organization.”</p><p>“Yes. Natasha and I were assigned to watch over Stark while he was working on the new element.” Phil accepted the coffee Peggy held out for him.</p><p>“Can I also assume that Draco and Harry have no idea.”</p><p>“You would be correct, and it is to remain that way.” Phil shot Tony a glare.</p><p>“There is no need for that kind of attitude Agent Coulson.” Peggy shot the other man down, right quick. “While my godson can be irresponsible about his own safety, he has never directly threatened the lives of others. Just because the media shows one thing does not mean it is the truth.”</p><p>“Besides,” Clint added from where he and Draco were leaning against the doorframe. “Draco and I have spoken and reached an understanding.”</p><p>“We both have secrets,” Draco cut in. “And neither of us can tell the other about them. We’ve been together for three months now and have realized that we both have things we can’t tell the other.” The blond shrugged then wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist.</p><p>“Eventually,” Clint hugged Draco back. “Should things work out, then we will tell each other out secrets. But until then we are willing to overlook the secrets.”</p><p>Peggy smiled and gave both men a hug. “As long as you both understand accept it.” Letting the men go she turned back to the other three in the room. “Any issues you have with one another gets left outside my door. Inside here you are all family.” Turning Peggy strode out of the room.</p><p>“Well, Aunt Peggy has laid down the law, so it shall be.”</p><p>“Stark you honestly believe that I'm going to listen to her.” Natasha scoffed.</p><p>Tony, laughed. “You know what Romanoff, you go right ahead and go against Margret Carter, one of the founders of Shield. Let me know how that works out for you.” Heading back into the living room Tony was tackled by an overly excited four-year-old.</p><p>“Unca Tony!</p><p>Tony reached down and picked up his nephew. “Jamie! What do you have there mini-me?”</p><p>“Cookie!” Jamie held out a cookie to Tony.</p><p>“Is that for me?”</p><p>“Ah hun.” Jamie held out the cookie for his uncle to take.</p><p>“Thank you, munchkin.” Tony shot Draco a shit eating grin as he ate the cookie, having been told that the blond was not allowed a cookie. “I do so love your cookies.”</p><p>“Tony, you are such an-”</p><p>“Draco! Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Harry scolded from the couch.</p><p>“Yes mother.” Draco had to dodge as Harry tossed a pillow at his head making everyone laugh.</p><p>“Oh great.” Natasha groaned from a corner. “More immature children to deal with.”</p><p>Harry straightened and stared at the redhead without emotion. “Miss. Romanoff, may I ask how long you have known my brother? And to be clear I am talking about Tony.”</p><p>“I met Stark when I was hired on at SI May thirteenth.” Natasha admitted.</p><p>“So, right around the time that Tony was dy-” Harry paused and looked over at Jamie who was still hanging off Tony. “Suffering. Tell me Miss. Romanoff if you were in the same position what would you have done?” Harry stood and walked over to stand in front of the woman. “This place is a free zone. There is no media, no masks, no agendas, nothing. Here there is just family.” Slowly he leaned closer so that only Natasha would hear, “and I'm sure that Tony has warned you about Peggy but let me warn you. She’s not the one you need to worry about. I am.” Giving her a saucy wink Harry went back to where his family was relaxing around the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are so close! One more chapater then it's all over for this one. I think I might give it a couple weeks before posting the next story. It's no where near complete so it won't be a chapter a week after the first three, maybe four chapters.<br/>As with Scout in the last chapter this is the story of Kaida and how we got her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. October 27, 2011 – May 17, 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go last chapter! I honestly can't believe this is done. Thanks to all my wonderful readers, you have made this journey so worthwhile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood in the kitchen looking out the window lost in thought. Once again it was Halloween, only this year Tony had quickly taken over everything about it. For the first time Tony was able to be in New York with nothing on his plate and he wanted to make it fun for Jamie. Laughing Harry had let him only to pause when Tony had run off saying something about a group costume and needing Jamie to convince some of them.</p><p>Now Harry was prepping dinner while Tony helped Jamie into his costume upstairs. He couldn’t help but think of how much fun Steve would have had picking out costumes and decorations then taking Jamie out to get candy. Sighing again Harry picked up the salad bowl as he heard small feet running down the stairs.</p><p>“Mummy! Look!” Jamie rushed into the kitchen in his costume ignoring Peggy and the commandos who all tried to stop him.</p><p>Turing around Harry took in what his son was wearing, and time seemed to stop. Distantly he was aware of the bowl falling from his numb fingers and shattering on the floor. All he could focus on was the miniature Steve standing in front of him dressed in a full Captain America uniform. On a normal day Jamie looked just like his father, but today, dressed like that, it was a knife to the heart.</p><p>“Jamie,” Peggy gently steered the six-year-old out of the kitchen. “Your costume is wonderful but perhaps you should change out of it before dinner. You don’t want to get it dirty before Halloween, do you?”  </p><p>Jamie looked down at his outfit then at the table where spaghetti was laid out for dinner. “Good idea Grandma,” turning he raced up the stairs bumping into Tony as he passed.</p><p>Slowly Peggy made her way through the glass on the floor until she was able to wrap her arms around Harry. Collapsing into his sister’s arms Harry let out a choked sob. “Shh, oh baby its going to be alright.”</p><p>Tony watched the pair for a moment then looked in the living room where the commandos were gathered, all of them had a similarly hurt look on their faces. “Shit. Sorry guys…I didn’t…oh shit.”</p><p>Gabe stood and wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “It’s okay. Some warning would have been nice, but it’s not a huge problem. Most of us have had a long time to work through the Captain’s death. Harry hasn’t quite got there yet. It was a shock for him that’s all.” He knew that Harry had yet to tell Jamie or Tony the full truth about Steve. His brother didn’t think Jamie was quite ready to learn that Captain America, the person he worshiped as a hero, was his father and Harry refused to tell anyone else before James.</p><p>“Well, in the hope of not startling anyone further, I’ll tell you that the plans are for the rest of us to dress up as you guys. I had Jamie help me convince Phil, Happy and Nat to dress up with us. I was hoping that Harry would come with us as well. We’re still missing a Phantom.”</p><p>With Tony’s comment about Phantom Gabe threw back his head and laughed. He was soon joined the others. In the kitchen Harry pulled away from Peggy and looked over questioning. “What is so funny?”</p><p>“Tony here has plans for everyone to dress up as us, and he needs you to dress up as Phantom.” Gabe said as he caught his breath.</p><p>Even Harry had to chuckled at that idea. “Well I'm sure I can find a Phantom costume in time.”</p><p>“Mummy!” Jamie ran down the stairs and jumped on Harry. “Did you see my costume! Isn’t it awesome!”</p><p>“Yes, I did see it. You make an excellent Captain America.”</p><p>“Uncle Tony’s going to dress up as Bucky and Uncle Draco’s going as Uncle Monty and…”</p><p>“Breathe sweetie. Why don’t you go and get everyone down here. It’s dinner time. You can tell me all about the costumes while we eat.” Jamie launched himself out of Harry’s arms and raced away to find his other uncles and grandfathers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Two days later was Halloween and Harry was quite glad he had kept Jamie home from school. There was no way he would be able to get from their house in Brooklyn to Peggy's house on time using muggle means and with Tony hanging around watching it would have to be muggle means. Instead he made Tony tutor Jamie all day as punishment for them both, not that they knew they were being punished.</p><p>Now it was five o’clock and Jamie was bouncing in his seat at the dining room table. “James Rogers you need to eat your dinner or there will be no trick or treating. The same goes for you Anthony Stark.” Harry didn’t even bother to look up from his own dinner. “If you two are not finished by five thirty then we will not be going and do not rush eating either. Take your time.”</p><p>The commandos, Luc and Sev were all laughing. It was amusing sometimes to see which one was the child out of the two of them. Though by looking over the table’s occupants Tony and Jamie were not the only ones excited for tonight’s adventures, well everyone except for Happy Hogan. Unfortunately, for Tony’s chauffeur no one could say no to Jamie's puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Despite Harry’s warning to not inhale their food Jamie and Tony were done eating quickly and both rushed upstairs to changed. The pair were soon followed by the rest of the group with Phil pulling a reluctant Happy behind him. Downstairs Harry helped Peggy clean while the commandos, Luc and Sev all finished the outdoor decorations and gathering the candy to be handed out.</p><p>The trampling of a heard of people alerted Harry that he needed to change quickly. With a wink to his dads Harry pressed some buttons on his watch and was instantly in his old Phantom uniform. “I think we need to have a talk Hadrian.” Severus send his younger son a slight glare.</p><p>Harry just shrugged. “That’s classified information.” Pulling his mask out of his left breast pocket Harry put it on then adjusted his cloak. “Well,” he turned to the commandos and held out his arms. “How do I look?”</p><p>“Like no time has passed at all.” Jim smiled at him.</p><p>A chiming at the fireplace shocked them all. Gabe was instantly up and heading for the stairs with every intention of delaying the others from coming downstairs. As Gabe disappeared around the stairs the flames in the fireplace flared green and Theodore Grant steeped out. “You know Granddad, some warning would be nice. We have muggles here.” Harry smiled as he walked over to properly greet the older man.</p><p>“I apologize. I didn’t realize you had brought more muggles into your circle.”</p><p>“Seanathair!” Jamie called as he ran down the stairs.</p><p>“What’s seanathair?” Rhodes asked Draco.</p><p>“It means Grandfather in Irish Gaelic. Theodore and Harry have been teaching Jamie. Harry’s taken to calling Sev athair which means dad.”</p><p>“Hello young James. What are you dressed up as?” Theodore recognized the costume from the war but didn’t immediately recognize who it was supposed to be.</p><p>“I’m Captain America!”</p><p>“Ah yes. I remember reading about him. He did many wonderful things, though I never had the privilege of meeting him.”</p><p>Harry turned around and paled. <em>Shit! I forgot we never told granddad that Steve was Captain America. I don’t even think Steve told granddad about the serum. I’ll have to remember to tell him after I tell Jamie and hope he doesn’t curse me.</em></p><p>“Harry, come on. I want a picture of all you together before you go out tonight. I even have a special present for Jamie and Tony.” Laughing Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the group for a picture once Monty had adjusted his mask. Once she had the picture, she wanted Peggy shooed them all out the house. “You all go and when you come back, I’ll have the presents ready. Go. Have fun.”</p><p>Tony and Jamie led the way out the door and onto the street with the others following behind. Taking his mask off Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. While he was sad that Steve wasn’t here with them, at least Jamie had all these uncles and a wonderful aunt to be there for him.</p><p>When they returned a couple hours later, and a few pounds of candy heavier Peggy handed Tony and Jamie a wrapped gift. Both boys were quick to rip the wrapping paper off, much to the amusement of everyone gathered. In the boxes were identical Captain America frames with the picture Peggy had taken earlier inside.</p><p>Taking the frame from Jamie he had to smile. It was a blue frame with six stars on top of the photo with red and white strips across the bottom. On the right side of the photo was Captain America in all his glory. While on the left was Steve’s old stage shield the top was blue the middle white and the bottom was red. Across the shield was written Captain Jamie’s Halloween Fun 2011. “This is wonderful. Thanks Pegs.”</p><p>“He’s right Aunt Peggy.” Tony stood and gave his aunt a hug. “This is going in the penthouse. I’m making a small library room with a fireplace and this is going front and center there. This has been the best Halloween ever.”</p><p>From where he was sitting with Jamie now dozing in his lap, Harry had to agree with Tony. This had been the best Halloween for him, ever.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>It was the last Saturday in April and everyone was once again gathered at Peggy’s for dinner. Tomorrow Harry, Jamie, Draco, and their dads were leaving for Florida and Disneyworld, not to return until May 14. Luc and Sev had been planning this trip for years now and were almost as excited as Jamie was.</p><p>As was becoming usual Tony, Draco, Clint and Rhodey (as he was currently on leave) were out in the yard playing with Jamie and the dogs. Harry and Peggy were in the kitchen cooking up a storm while the others lounged around on the couch or out on the deck talking. It was peaceful and quiet, something they all needed in their lives. Even Phil and Nat had learned to relax around the Commandos and enjoy the peace that Peggy’s house allowed them…or as much peace as possible with a six-year-old around.</p><p>“So,” Tony began as he came in for a drink. “There’s been something bugging me for a bit about this vacation of yours.”</p><p>Severus looked up from his book at the engineer. “What’s that Tony?”</p><p>Tony settled on the chair across from where Severus sat with Lucius asleep in his lap. “Why Florida? You do know that there is Disneyland and it was the original?”</p><p>“Yes, we did look into the other park. However, we also know that it is only an hour away from Malibu and you would be unable to stop yourself from just dropping by to show us how it’s done properly.”</p><p>Tony covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Yeah, okay. I totally would have crashed your vacation.”</p><p>“Which is why we are going to Florida. I promise that we’ll let you plan one of our next vacations Tony. After all you and Lucius have similar ideas about how to spend money.”</p><p>“That’s one way to put their spending habits.” Clint quipped as he entered the house.</p><p>“Hey!” Tony called out faking offence.</p><p>“Both of you quiet. If either of you wake Lucius, I will hurt you both.” Severus scolded.</p><p>Tony and Clint held up their hands in surrender before quickly making their way back outside. They had seen a part of Severus’ mean side once when someone had insulted Harry. Severus had ripped the other person to shreds. It had been glorious and an eye opener. Harry and Draco had told them about Severus’ ability to insult someone with out them even realizing it and how effective his tongue lashing were, but neither of them had believed it, then they saw what Severus did to the other guy.</p><p>“And on that note Tony, I suggest we escape back outside.” Clint turned and fled to the kitchen to grab drinks before racing outside with Tony on his heels.</p><p>“Hey Phil, here’s your coke.” Clint handed the other man a can then passed a juice box to Jamie who took it and ran across the yard to the tree house Tony had built last year.</p><p>Tony took another coke from Clint and settled into one of the wooden rocking chairs. “So, what’s new in the super secret agency Phil?”</p><p>Laughing Phil sat in another chair and took a drink of his coke. “Tony, you know I can’t tell you. Trust me I would love to tell you what’s going on, I really would. But Fury would have my ass if I did. Hopefully, I will be allowed to tell you soon, not even Clint or Natasha knows what’s going on.”</p><p>“I'm impressed. From what I’ve gathered it’s not often that those two don’t know what’s going on.”</p><p>“You would be correct. Unfortunately, this is something above their pay grade.”</p><p>“What can you tell me?” Tony was leaning forward looking excited.</p><p>Clint and Phil were both laughing. “I can tell you that it started in October and came to a head right around Jamie’s birthday. That’s it.”</p><p>Leaning back in his chair Tony took another sip of his coke. “You really suck Phil.”</p><p>Phil just shrugged. “Trust me Tony, this is one secret that I would love to tell you all. I’ve been bugging Fury about letting you all in on the secret, but so far, it’s a no go. Unless something big happens…”</p><p>“It must really be something if you’re trying to get Fury to let up.” Clint admitted feeling just as curious as Tony.</p><p>“Clint, you have no idea.”</p><p>Shrugging Clint looked back into the house and smiled. “I’ll be right back. Keep Draco out here will you?”</p><p>Tony smirked and bounced his eyebrows. “Sure, thing Clint.”</p><p>Flipping Tony off Clint headed into the house, now that Lucius was awake, he needed to talk to him. Cleaning his throat Clint shifted as Lucius and Severus both turned their attention to the younger man. “Is there something we can help you with Clinton?” Lucius asked hiding a smile.</p><p>“Yes actually. I um…I wanted to ask your permission to propose to Draco.”</p><p>Neither man said anything, instead they just stared at the archer making Clint shift. Lucius shared a look with Severus then looked back at Clint. “Very well. We both give you our permission. I suggest getting Draco a bracelet rather than a ring. It is a family tradition.”</p><p>“Okay…thank you…I’ll…”</p><p>“Clint.” Severus smiled at him. “Relax. Go back outside and paly with Jamie and the others. Put it out of your mind for now.”</p><p>Smiling Clint headed back out the French doors to chase Jamie and Tony with Draco.</p><p>“You both owe me fifty galleons.” Harry stated from where he stood behind the couch with a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Disneyworld was amazing. They had been there for nearly a week and somehow Jamie still had energy. Though part of that had to be how well Lucius and Severus had planned their trip. They spent two days in each of the parks, with reservations for dinner every night at the same time. After dinner was quiet time in their hotel rooms, which wasn’t a difficulty as they were nothing to scoff at.</p><p>Today was Friday and they had plans to spend the day going on rides. It was around eleven thirty when Harry’s phone began ringing. Recognizing the ring tone Harry pulled his phone out to answer it. “Tony! How’s everything going?”</p><p>“Umm, so you remember how I promised you that I would let you know when I was in danger of dying again?”</p><p>“Tony? What’s happening?” Harry made sure that his dads had Jamie before steeping out of line and making his way to a quiet spot.</p><p>“So, we’re being attacked by aliens from outer space. Some higher up decided to send a nuke at New York, which I currently have on my back and am taking it through a portal…that is probably a one-way trip.”</p><p>“No, Tony. Please don’t do this. There has got to be another way. I can’t lose another brother. Not like this.” He could feel the tears threaten to fall but Harry pushed them back as much as he could, he didn’t want to worry Jamie, but a few tears escaped his control and fell down his cheeks.</p><p>“I'm going to try my hardest, but I don’t know Harry. I just wanted you to know that…that I love you as my brother and I'm going to miss you if I don’t make it back. Give the mini-me a hug and kiss for me.”</p><p>“Tony? Tony! Jarvis are you there?” </p><p>“I'm here Harry. Unfortunately, sir is now out of range.”</p><p>Harry was glad that Tony had finally gotten Jarvis to drop the 'Master' title from his name. It had really freaked him out the first few times, reminding him too much of Dobby. </p><p>Even through the phone Harry could hear the worry and concern in Jarvis’ voice and that just made it so much worse. “Do you think Tony’s going to make it?”</p><p>“I am uncertain; however, I shall notify you the moment everything becomes clear.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jarvis. Do you, can you bring up some video of what’s happening on my phone?”</p><p>“I can show you a small video taken from sir’s helmet if you like.”</p><p>“Yes, please Jarvis.” Harry took the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. He was unable to believe what he was seeing. Aliens attacking New York. What. The. Hell.</p><p>“Harry.” Jarvis’ voice broke Harry out of the trance he was in while watching the video. Quickly Harry brought the phone back to his ear. “Sir is back on earth and breathing. He is asking about shawarma actually.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin. Can you notify me when Tony is completely safe so I can yell at him please?”</p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p>Harry gave out a wet humourless laugh, he could hear the relief and laughter in Jarvis’ voice. “Thank you, Jarvis.” Hanging up the phone Harry wiped his face before he made his way back to the ride and watched Jamie smiling between Lucius and Severus. He was glad that Tony had made it, the last thing Harry wanted to do was have to tell his six-year-old that his favorite uncle was dead. Tony was going to pay for worrying him like this.   </p><p>Harry’s phone buzzed again an hour or so later as they were sitting down to lunch. Looking down he noticed it was a text from Jarvis. <strong>Sir is now having lunch with others and is no longer in any sort of danger.</strong> Smiling Harry excused himself and headed out of the restaurant. Finding an out of the way spot Harry dialled Tony’s number. He was going to give that man a piece of his mind.</p><p>“Harry?” Tony picked up and Harry could hear the other man’s nerves. He was right to be nervous.</p><p>“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”</p><p>“I'm sorry-”</p><p>“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTING UNTIL I’M DONE YELLING AT YOU. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH WITH THAT PHONE CALL? WHAT WOULD I HAVE TOLD JAMIE IF YOU HADN’T MADE IT? DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HE LOOKS UP TO YOU?”</p><p>“Harry. I am sorry. You know I had to take that nuke through the worm hole, otherwise millions would have died.”</p><p>“I know that Tony…I'm just selfish enough to want to keep you alive.”</p><p>“Well, I'm still alive and kicking. You haven’t lost me yet.”</p><p>“Just you wait until I tell your aunt what you did.”</p><p>“You won’t need to tell her,” Clint’ s voice came over the phone. Clearly, he had taken it from Tony. “I can guarantee that fight was all over the news. She’ll have seen it before you can tell her.”</p><p>“CLINTON BARTON ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WERE FIGHTING THESE THINGS AS WELL?” In the distance Harry could hear Natasha laughing, clearly all three were in on whatever this was. “NATASHA ROMANOFF DON’T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS EITHER. ALL THREE OF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET BACK. DON’T THINK DRACO WON'T HEAR ABOUT THIS CLINT!”  </p><p>Growling Harry hit the end button before he said something he regretted. Sighing he took a few deep breaths and focused on his occlumency shields. The last thing he needed was to worry Jamie. Heading back into the restaurant he sighed again when he saw Jamie’s plate. “Really. You had to order him the large chocolate cake?” shaking his head Harry sat down in his seat, glad that one of them had ordered him a treacle tart.</p><p>“What’s up?” Draco asked as he sipped his tea. He knew his brother had gotten a text and he thought it had something to do with the call earlier this morning.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it after dinner.” Harry didn’t want to ruin everyone’s day, but he refused to not tell them. He was thankful that there really wasn’t anywhere to watch the news on the park grounds. Nodding Draco finished his tea then took Jamie to the bathroom.</p><p>Harry waited until Jamie had gone to sleep before sitting down with Draco and their dads. “There was an alien attack on New York this morning. Tony called me because he was flying a nuclear bomb through a worm hole and he wasn’t sure if he would make it back. He did, and I yelled at him at lunch.” Pulling out his phone Harry pulled up the video Jarvis had shown him earlier and showed it to the others.</p><p>“Merlin.” Lucius just stared at the phone in shock.</p><p>“Aliens. I can’t believe that aliens actually exist.” Severus leaned back into the couch, running his hand though his hair.</p><p> “Are you saying that while we were going on rides and having fun New York was under attack? This is insane.” Draco was pacing feeling that there was something missing. “What else?”</p><p>“Clint and Natasha were helping Tony fight.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin. Clint was fighting those things? He’s alright though?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry quickly reassured his brother. “He sounded fine when I yelled at him at lunch and Jarvis didn’t tell me about any injuries.”</p><p>“Good.” Draco stood and walked across the room before turning around and walking back. “I…uh…I need…”</p><p>“Draco.” Lucius stood and stopped his son from pacing. “Go into your room and call Clint. Make sure he’s alright yourself. If you need to come back then do so, however, if you prefer to sleep do that.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah…I’ll go call him. Thanks dad.” After another lost look around the room Draco headed for his room. He needed to make sure his boyfriend was alright.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Harry threw his bag down on the floor then collapsed on his bed. They were finally home. He and Draco had wanted to leave the night after Tony's phone call but had been convinced by their dads to stay. None of them wanted to upset or worry Jamie so they all stayed for the remainder of their vacation. While he had enjoyed their time in Disneyworld it felt wonderful to be home. Unfortunately, his peace was interrupted by Ekbert arriving with a letter.</p><p>Hedwig’s mate had started disappearing last month and Harry figured the male had found another magical to bond with. A few weeks after arriving in the States, Draco, Lucius, and Severus had all tried bonding with the bird to no success. Though they did have more success with bonding to their owlets. Instead Hedwig’s mate had come back in April with a note attached to his leg, <strong>Hello mate’s silly wizard. My name is Ekbert.</strong></p><p>As Hedwig was currently sitting on a nest Ekbert had taken up delivering Harry’s mail. “What do you have for me Ekbert?” pushing himself up Harry stood and made his way to the owl stand he had put in the corner of his room. After giving the owl a treat Harry was allowed to take his mail. “Thank you Ekbert. If you want to go and check on Hed, I’ll call if I need to send a response.”</p><p>Seeing the seal on the back Harry couldn’t help but sigh. <em>Of course. They couldn’t let me be home for an hour before sending me something. What do they want this time?</em> Opening the letter, he quickly skimmed it nodding to himself. “Yep. Exactly what I thought.” Slowly Harry made his way downstairs to the floo, he needed someone to watch Jamie while he went into the office.</p><p>A few minutes later Draco stood in Harry’s living room. “Thanks for coming Dray.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid Potter. Of course, I came. What does MACUSA want? They do know you’re on holidays until the twenty-first, right?”</p><p>“They do, but Arthur and Jared know that we came back today. It sounds important. Arthur just asked me to come straight to his office the moment I get back. I think it might have something to do with the attack last week.”</p><p>“Right. Well go so you can come back. I’ll keep an eye on the kiddo for you.”</p><p>Grabbing a handful of floo powder Harry headed off for the ministry. Reaching the main foyer Harry, ignored the welcome witches and made his way further back towards the president’s office.</p><p>“Harry.” Jared called out to him as Harry entered the protected hall. “Glad you could make it. Sorry about calling you in the moment you got back, but this can’t wait.”</p><p>“That’s alright Jay. I figured it had to be critical for you to call me in.”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it.” Jared led the way into President Lawson’s office, giving Mandy a nod as they passed.</p><p>“Major Rogers, Head Unspeakable Coulson,” Arthur greeted the two men as they entered his office. “Thank you for coming Harry. I'm sorry about calling you in.”</p><p>“That’s alright Arthur. Like I told Jay I figured it had to be critical for you to call me in like this.”</p><p>“It is. What do you know about the attack on New York?” Arthur gestured for the men to take a seat on the couches and poured out tea for them all.</p><p>Harry took a sip of his tea before answering. “I saw a few videos about it, and I spoke with Tony as he flew the nuke through the worm hole. But other than that, I don’t know much.”</p><p>“Well," Jay took over explaining. "Loki came through a portal and stole the Tesseract from Shield as they were running experiments on the cube. He took over the minds of some of the Shield agents then led an attack on their base followed by opening that worm hole and leading an alien attack on the city. Loki was stopped by a group calling themselves the Avengers. Thor took both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard.”</p><p>“While that’s all well and good, what do you need me for?”</p><p>“One of our people has requested help. While Thor took the tesseract back to Asgard he did leave the scepter Loki was using to control people. Shield is hoping for someone to help understand and control the scepter. I also thought it would be good to have a wizard working directly with these superheroes. Now,” Arthur held up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting. “I'm not saying you should fight alongside them. I was thinking you could act as a liaison or consultant.”</p><p>“Let me get this straight.” Harry set his teacup down. “You are willing to give these no-Maj knowledge of magic and the wizarding world?”</p><p>“Yes. Our man assures me that this team will have no issues with the knowledge of magic. I decided that with your experience working with Asgardian magic and no-Maj teams you would be the best for this job. It would also be as much or as little work as you want.”</p><p>“I would like to point out how much I hate you both.” Arthur and Jared both laughed while Harry sighed. “Fine. When is the meeting?”</p><p>“Thursday at ten at their headquarters at two-nineteen west forty seventh street. You’ll be met by one of ours. I’ve been told that you should need six contracts and blood quills.”</p><p>“Fine. You need to make sure your man has ward stones. The last thing we need is for me to blow the building. He also needs to keep out all cellphones, pagers, watches, what have you. I'm sure they know the drill.”</p><p>“Trust me Star,” Jared shot Arthur a secret smile. “Our man is the best there is.”</p><p>“I hate both of you. Is there any password or code phrase?”</p><p>“Trust me Star, you’ll know him when you see him.” Jared stood with a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Anything else?” Harry could tell there was something else to this meeting, both men were too perky</p><p>“Yes actually.” Arthur pulled a large file off his desk and handed it to Harry. “Albus Dumbledore is going to prison for the rest of his life.”</p><p>Opening the file Harry quickly scanned the contents. “What the hell? Why is he just now being sentenced? It’s been six years since I gave Abamonti my memories.”</p><p>“Well, after showing the council your memories they decided to do a full investigation into Dumbledore’s activities over the years. Turns out he’s been a remarkably busy man. They arrested Dumbledore a few months after you shared your memories. He was kept under charges of interfering in an ICW case while the aurors investigated his background.”</p><p>“What did they find?” Harry didn’t even look up from the file, going over interviews aurors had with Dumbledore and others including Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“Dumbledore was charged with purposeful creation of a Dark Lord, warmongering, destruction of Ancient and Noble houses, obstruction of justice, willful endangerment of children, child abuse, theft, embezzlement, neglect, you get the picture.”</p><p>“How did they find evidence of all this? Some of these charges go back to the thirties.”</p><p>“When the aurors searched Dumbledore’s office they found a cabinet full of memory vials. Most of them were his own, however, just as many were from others, some which were taken against the owner’s will. Which of course led to another charge. He also kept documents, lists of what he took and from whom. Many of his conspirators were more than willing to spill the beans on him when faced with charges of their own. Though many of them are still facing jail time or house arrest for their part in his schemes.”</p><p>Harry only leaned back into the couch and laughed. That just felt amazing, knowing that Dumbledore and his people were going to pay for their crimes. “That is wonderful to hear. I'm glad Dumbledore’s finally facing justice, even if it took six years.”</p><p>The men sat in silence for a while, letting Harry go over the file. After another hour of talking about the case Jared stood and held a handout to Harry. “Come on Star, I’ll walk you out. You need to get back to Jamie and rest for a couple days before this meeting.”</p><p>Grumbling Harry followed his brother out of the office and to the fireplaces. After a quick hug Harry floo’d home. A hug tackle from Jamie brought a smile back to Harry’s face. “Hello love. Thank you for that. I really needed that hug.”</p><p>“So, what did the president need?” Draco asked as he put down a tray of snacks.</p><p>“They want me to work with the Avengers, whoever they are. I have a meeting with them on Thursday to tell them about the magical world.”</p><p>“What the hell!” Draco exclaimed feeling upset. “I'm trying to get that paperwork for Clint. I know we’re serious and that we will get married, but because I don’t have an engagement bracelet or ring or whatever they won't even think of letting me fill out the forms to get close to filling out the forms to get the contract.”</p><p>“I know Draco. I promise that next week I’ll talk to Arthur about getting you that contract. Why don’t you go home and relax.”</p><p>“Alright. You two have a good night.” Giving Jamie a kiss Draco left through the floo.</p><p>“Come on my little love let’s have a bath, get jammies on then have a quick snack before bed. What jammies do you want tonight?”</p><p>“Captain America!”</p><p>Closing his eyes Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Captain America jammies it is.”</p><p>Two days later it was the morning of the meeting and Harry was exceptionally nervous. After seeing Jamie off to school Harry headed back home and made himself another cup of tea. He could feel his hands shaking just a little. He couldn’t believe that he was going through this again, because of the same damn stone. With one deep breath headed out to where he had his Harley parked. Getting on the bike Harry spared a thought to when Tony gave him the bike a few years ago. His brother seemed to enjoy buying people expensive gifts, including a vintage nineteen-forty-two Harley Davidson Knucklehead.</p><p> Starting up his bike Harry headed for the Brooklyn Bridge and FDR drive. He fully enjoyed the drive along the East River, and it helped calm him. Parking his baby Harry strode into the building. Looking around at the people in the foyer one person stuck out like a sore thumb. Jared was right, he did recognize their man. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, don't kill me for this cliff-hanger! I think I should be ablet to start posting the thrid story in a couple of weeks. I have the first four chapters done and seem to be making head-way into chapter five. Though I can't promise regular updates, I will try. As of right now I have no idea how long the third one will be, but you can almost guarentee I'm throwing out most canon after the Avengers.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there we go first chapter of second story. I'm still working on it, but I think it should be done without too many delays (or any at all I hope). Once again I'll be posting once a week to give me time to finish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>